Sleepless Saviors
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: At age three, they became best friends. At age seven, they became abnormal. At age fourteen, they were superheroes. Now, at sixteen, they're stuck in a fight for their lives and the world. Left alone and vulnerable in the new, cold world, it's up to Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, or Hurricane and Grey Shadow, to get over themselves and save the world. Superhero AU.
1. 1, Annabeth Chase

**_Annabeth Chase_**

* * *

I threw another punch, knocking my opponent out before I pushed off the ground and flew back to my partner. I could see Hurricane holding off two of the attackers, so I went after the third; the one who actually had the hydrogen bomb. I manipulated the wind to knock him off his feet, then propelled myself forward. I flipped forward, my foot connecting with the man's skull and knocking him down. I landed on the ground, kicking up the dirt in the process. With a final punch in his chest, I knocked the man unconscious, then grabbed the bomb from the box he was carrying. I flipped the lid open, seeing H-bomb along with the plans to get it into the Capitol building. I snickered to myself, then turned back to Hurricane. "I got it!" I exclaimed, holding the box up.

"Awesome," he said. He raised his hands up in an aggressive gesture, lifting the ground up and knocking the other two men to the ground while I just flew up. I touched down next to him, holding the box triumphantly.

"Thank god it wasn't activated," I said. "Now let's get this thing to the station."

"Race you there." And just like that, Hurricane dipped into the ground and was gone. I sighed, then pushed off the ground, using the wind to propel me towards the closest police station. From there, it'd climb up the government chain until it was taken care of. When I got to the station, I touched down onto the ground just as Hurricane came through a fire hydrant.

"I win." I stated before entering.

"I had to go back and tie up the stupid," Hurricane complained.

"Sucks." I said. I placed the box on Sheriff Olympia desk. "H-bomb, retrieved, not armed. Terrorist, tied up waiting for your team to personally escort them to the rest of their lives."

Hera Olympia looked up at me with the look of amazement. "I don't know how you two do it, thank you." he said.

"No trouble," Hurricane said. I smiled, satisfied, then started heading out.

Just as I got out to the street, my phone beeped in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a reminder saying I was late. I swore under my breath, ready to turn and run to an alley when I nearly collided with Hurricane. I looked up into the water-like (literally) blue of his eyes. He gave me a lopsided grin. "Let's get dinner."

"I have plans." I stated.

"To study?" Hurricane asked with an arched eyebrow. "Come on, Grey Shadow, you're sixteen, have a little fun."

"I had actual plans today, and I'm running late." I said.

"Wait what time is it?"

"Eight fifty six."

"Shit! I gotta go, see you later."

Hurricane dissolved into the water in the air, his form of teleportation. I rolled my eyes, then jumped up, using the winds to push me through the air. I needed to get from Washington D.C. to New York City fifty six minutes ago. See, today is my absolutely best friend in the whole world, Percy Jackson's, birthday party. Instead of a super dope big party like he always does, it was just us ad a few friends having dinner at his place. And I was fifty seven minutes late. I pulled my phone out, dialing Percy's number.

"Hello?" Percy asked, his voice bleary.

"Hey, sorry, I'm running a little late." I said in a rush. "But I'll be there in twenty minutes too, maybe ten."

"It's cool Annie, I just want a proper explanation when you get here." Percy said.

"Okay gotta go bye." I hung up, then quickly dialed my other best friend, Piper McLean (yes, daughter of the Tristan McLean) number.

"Pipes, I got caught up at work, cover for me." I said in a rush.

"Relax, Percy isn't here yet. He had to go pick up his sister from a different party." Piper said. "Do your shadow-travel thing!"

"You know I'm still rusty." I said.

"You're an hour late to your best friend's birthday party," Piper pointed out.

I groaned. "Fine, but if I die because of you—"

"You'll come back from the dead and kill me, I know." Piper said. "I'm waiting for you outside."

I hung up, then slipped my phone back into my boot. I curled into a ball, transforming into the brown and golden feathered owl. I ducked down to the trees, slipping into the shadows. When I came out, I was soaring over the towers of Manhattan. I curled again, turning back into a sorta-teen girl. I swooped down to a familiar apartment building, ducking into the alley. I started walking, taking in a deep breath and transforming. My straight, brown hair with blonde highlights turned to its regular, curly blonde; my snappy yellow eyes turned back to grey; the silver and dark blue (color of the night sky) slick bodysuit turned back to my grey, mid thigh dress; my black, knee high boots turned back to my silver sandal-heels.

I let out a breath before running as fast as I could to the front of the building. I ran in, then was dragged to the elevator by Piper. We got to the apartment a few minutes later. There was Jason and Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang. Percy came out from his room, smiling at me. "Hey Beth," Percy said, wrapping me in a hug. "Late are we?"

"I'm so sorry I was late," I gushed. "Gods, I got held up and tried to leave but—"

"Shut up, its cool." Percy said. "I was just teasing."

"Hey!" Thalia called. "Check it out, Grey Shadow and Hurricane stopped a hydrogen bomb from reaching Capitol building." We all gathered around television set, where a blurry video of me and Hurricane beating up the four terrorists and getting the bomb was playing.

"I love Grey Shadow," Percy muttered.

"You don't even know her," Nico scoffed.

"Look at how hot she is," Percy pointed out. "And her hair; it's so unreal."

"It is unreal," Piper said. "Because it's not her real hair."

"Still," Percy said.

"She's not that hot." I said, crossing my arms.

"That's cause you are full of straight, Annabeth," Percy said, looking at me. "Piper, don't you agree that she's hot?"

"First, I am not your only bi-friend," Piper said. "Second, I don't trust people who can't show the world their face."

"Hurricane's pretty sexy though," Will muttered.

"I don't know who he is," Piper said, shrugging. "He could be an axe-murderer for all I know."

"I doubt a superhero is an axe-murderer." Jason said.

"He'd be a dope superhero if he was," Thalia said.

"He would not." I stated.

"Superheroes are just shy people showing off," Leo said with a shrug.

"What the—Leo, that made no sense." I said. "If your shy, why would you show off?"

"That's for them to know, not me." Leo said.

"Come on, let's go eat." Percy said, clicking off the tv.

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

Last year, I was on my way back to my dorm after a long night of beating up bad dudes with Hurricane. Yeah, I've been doing this mess for a few years now. Okay two, starting when I was fourteen. So this is when I was fifteen. Hurricane asked once again if we could grab some dinner. "Nope." I stated.

"Why not? What could you possibly have to do? We've been out here for a while. Let's at least get burgers." Hurricane argued.

"I have school in the morning, and you probably do too. And I have a test tomorrow." I stated.

"What school do you go to?"

"I'm not telling you."

"And what if we go to same school? What if we even sit next to each other in class."

"I'm perfectly fine with not knowing that info. Your annoying."

"Please?" he said, pouting. "I'll tell you mine first."

"Shoot."

"This boarding school in Long Island, called Goode."

"Cool." I stated. "So...I've got a test first period, I'll see you tomorrow for patrol."

"You aren't gonna tell me what school you go to?"

"Nah. But...Go Gators." I said. I pushed off the wind, go near the clouds.

I didn't want to say this to Hurricane, cause I really don't want him to be right, since we go to the same school. Knowing my roommate, she'd probably be out with her boyfriend or be asleep. So I flew in through the dorm window. Unfortunately, I was still a rusty flier, and I crash landed on the floor. I groaned, feeling my façade falter before changing back. "Holy cheese!" My head peeked up at the sound of my roommate, wide awake and in the doorway, lights on, with her boyfriend behind her.

"Uh...hey Pipes." I said, giving her a weak smile. "Jason. How are you doing?"

They both looked stunned. "Your Grey Shadow." Piper whispered. She was definitely about to shout it out, so I manipulated the wind so they fell inside, then slammed the door shut. I jumped up and ran over to them, dragging them further into the room. I closed the window with the wind, then looked down at my two friends.

"That was very painful." Jason groaned.

"I share a room with Grey Shadow." Piper said, rolling onto her back.

"Guys, I need you to swear on your life you won't tell anyone." I stated. "This is a secret. Something you cannot tell anyone."

"Oh my god! My roommate is a superhero!" Piper exclaimed, jumping up. She then tackled me to the ground, squealing excitedly.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

And that is how my female best friend found out about my superpowers. Surprisingly, my best friend of all time doesn't know. And I'd like to keep it that way.

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

We were in the middle of dinner, laughing it up, when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it under the table, seeing a robbery report with six hostages in Queens. I looked up, making eye contact with Piper. I quickly raised my right index finger to my nose, flicking it. She copied the gesture as I stood up. "Hey guys, my dad just texted. He really needs me home, some emergency." I lied. "I'll see you guys tomorrow though. Happy birthday, Percy."

"Bye." they said as I walked to the door.

I quickly went to the stairwell, making sure it was empty before changing my image to Grey Shadow. I then turned back around, running quickly to Percy's door. I knocked frantically on it, and was greeted with Piper. I pushed past her, moving quickly to the window in the back of the room. "Mind if I use this thanks." I called, opening the window and jumping out.

* * *

 **a/n: So I hoped you guys liked that. This is what I've been up to when I'm not working on my other stories that are already up or doing homework. Anyway, I'm not updating for a long time, not until I finish** _ **An Army of Angels**_ **in a few weeks to months. Anyway, hasta luego! Whatever that means.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. 2, Percy Jackson

**_Percy Jackson_**

 **_Two days before school started. Jackson Residence, Manhattan, New York_**

* * *

Today, I was helping Annabeth move out of my guest bedroom and into her dorm. We went to school in Long Island, pretty far from this place. Today, she was moving in and tomorrow I would. Most of her stuff was in a storage unit in Long Island. But the other stuff, like her clothes and all that, were here.

Mom was currently with Mary, my little sister, at some kiddy birthday party. Annabeth and I, were were sitting on her suitcase, trying to close it. "I really don't get it. We wear the same uniform everyday, yet your suitcase is bigger than me." I said.

"It is filled with clothes I've taken form your room. Obviously." Annabeth said, bouncing on her suitcase some more.

"What? Why?" I asked, looking at you.

"Because…when I have a guy over in my dorm that I don't want…and he sees your clothes there…he'll think I already have a boyfriend. Cause he wouldn't know that were just friends." Annabeth explained.

"Very logical."

"I am the smart one." Annabeth pointed out.

"This isn't working." I said, bouncing on the suitcase.

"Okay strong boy, show me what you've got. I'll sit, you zip." Annabeth said, pushing me off the suitcase.

Together, we managed to close the suitcase. It took about twenty additional minutes, but we did it. I, pretending to be tired, fell onto my bed, sighing dramatically. "You kill me, woman." I said. Annabeth climbed onto the bare bed, laying next to me.

"You'll get over." She said, shrugging.

"What if you broke me? What if I can never do anything ever again because you forced me to close your suitcase?" I asked dramatically.

She rolled her eyes, rolling off of the bed. "You're more dramatic then a thirteen year old girl." She said. "Now come on. I don't Piper to get first pick on her side of the room."

I sighed, getting off the bed and pulling up her suitcase. "Grab my sneakers."

"What's the magic word?"

"Abracadabra." I called, heading to the door. I heard her running down the hall, dropping a duffle bag near me and a pair of sneakers.

"Good job. Now—" my phone vibrated, which I pulled out on instinct.

 **Emergency alert: RAGING FIRE, Midtown Manhattan. Unstable building, citizens still inside**

"Hey, Beth, I gotta go….meet…I have to go meet Jason! He's panicking and all that about school. Yeah." I said.

"Yeah, me too. Well not Jason, but. I'll just." Before she could finish, I was already back in my room, locking the door behind me.

I heard her leave the apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. I grabbed a hockey stick from the hall, sticking it up into a loose panel in the ceiling. A little bundle of clothes fell out, but never really touched the ground.

Did I forget to mention this? Well, I, Percy Jackson, am Hurricane. Shocked? No? Yes? Anyway, my little outfit was spread into water particles and replaced the clothes I was wearing. I let myself disperse into particles of water, coming back together in front of the burning building. Grey Shadow, this super cool superhero that was my partner, touched down next to me.

"What'd the plan, mi lady?" I asked.

"Shut up." she said, walking away. She went to the Fire Chief, Hephaestus Olympia. I followed her, stopping right when she did.

"How many people are still inside?" Grey Shadow asked.

"Just two, my wife and son. If I'm correct, they should be on the third floor, 3-C." Chief Olympia explained.

Grey Shadow turned to face the building, her ears perking up like a dog's. Strange. "That's where the fire started." She stated. "We get in, I'll shadow travel with the two and you use water to put out the flames."

"How are we getting in?" I asked.

"I'll fly us up and make a path for us to walk. Fire moved through air, some wind will clear us a path."

"Awesome."

"Shut up."

"What'd I say?"

"Just shut up."

She pushed off the ground, floated a foot above my head. I felt something strong pulling on my my torso, like someone trying to lift me up. Slowly, I was pulled off the ground. I was soon on Grey Shadow's level, where her face was scrunched up as she glared at me.

"Why the heck are you so heavy?" she yelled.

"This fire will burn half of New York before I finish explaining." I said, shrugging.

I pulled a small seashell out of a little pouch, throwing it at a wall. As soon as it touched the wall, it exploded into a burst of water. Grey Shadow flew through the hole, pulling me along with her. I know how stupid it sounded; a superhero based off of water flying into fire. I could just feel myself weaken from the lack of water anywhere.

Science lesson: there's always water in the air, unless there's a fire. Learned that from watching _The Incredibles._

It was just like Grey Shadow said: the fire cleared a path. She let us both touch down on the charred ground. With a powerful roar she spun around and kicked the door down, knocking it off its hinges. "Can you locate them?" I asked, looking at her. She looked around the small, burning apartment before nodding.

She lead the way down a small hallway that was covered wall to wall in flames, pushing her way into a small bedroom. Okay, getting into the bedroom was harder then that. There was something big blocking the door, which Grey Shadow couldn't knock down. "Alright super girl." I said. "You kick, I'll do my thing, we do it at the same time. Should be powerful enough to knock it down."

"We need to talk about these nicknames." Grey Shadow said.

"Ready?" I asked, ignoring her comment. She got into her kicking stance. "Count us in."

"One…" I rummaged through the small pouch, finding the red seashell I was looking for.

"Two…three!" She swung a powerful kick, using her power over the wind to make it stronger. Meanwhile, I tossed the seashell in the air and punched at it, making a larger, solid and powerful fist of water it the door.

A large hole formed where we hit it, the hole dripping with water. "Good job, Water Boy." She said, jumping in through the hole. I rolled my eyes, following her into the room. The room was covered in charred everything. But from my beautiful seashell magic, every little fire was put out. Except one, in the middle of the room.

"There's the two people." Grey Shadow said, pointing to the fire. "Try putting them out."

"There's not enough water around." I said.

"Use your seashell."

"Those are only for emergencies."

"They are on _fire_."

"I'm not arguing with you. My supplies, my decision."

"Your insufferable." Grey Shadow proclaimed.

"You're the smart one, so think." I said. "We busted that door with your kick and a powerful water blast. Everything here is soaked _except_ them."

"And you still don't think you should—"

" _Leo?!_ " I exclaimed, interrupting her.

"Who's Leo?" Grey Shadow asked. "And why did you interrupt me?"

"Leo's this kid I go to school with." I said. "Spanish, looks kinda like an elf. He's Fire Chief's son."

"Leo Valdez?" Grey Shadow asked.

"Yeah…how did you know him?" I asked, now confused.

"Not important…Do you think?"

"Possibly." She went over to the kid on fire, but didn't get too close.

"Hey, Valdez, you in there?" she asked, eliciting a groan from the boy. "Dude, your on fire."

"Leonardo Valdez," I said. "Look at me!"

"Wh-who's there?" Leo's voice, weak and stuttering, came.

"Hey Valdez, it's An—Grey Shadow. It's Grey Shadow. Yep, I'm Grey Shadow."

"Yep, you've said it three times." I clarified, ignoring her stutter.

"And that is Hurricane. So, can you tell me why your on fire?" Grey Shadow asked.

"I-I don't—" Leo groaned.

"Well could you not be." Once I said this, Grey Shadow so 'gently' (that means not gently at all) smacked my arm. "Ow!"

"You can't just say that, idiot!" Grey Shadow exclaimed. "If he doesn't even know why he's on fire, how's he gonna extinguish himself?"

I pointed at Leo, who was now sitting on the floor covered in ash and not fire. "Like that."

"How'd you do that?" Grey Shadow asked, swirling her head to Leo. Unfortunately for her, he was now unconscious.

"Fire Chief said that there was another person here too." I said, turning around to look at the room. "Do that thing again."

"What thing?"

"That thing you did when we were—" a very large piece of the ceiling fell behind Grey Shadow, making both me and her jump. She looked up into the room, then silently cursed.

"I forgot this thing was on fire." she muttered.

"Look for Esperanza!" I exclaimed, hoisting Leo onto my shoulders.

"I can't!" Grey Shadow shouted frantically. "The fire—it got worse now. I can't sense any heat signatures. You'll have to extinguish it."

"If I extinguish it, this whole place is coming down!"

"Fine, give me Valdez." For such a petite girl, she easily carried Leo across her shoulders. "Alright, I'll take him outside to the paramedics. Try not to die."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath. Darkness crept up her legs, encasing her and Leo in pitch black before melting away, the two of them gone.

I shrugged, not paying much attention to that. I've learned not to question Grey Shadow's powers. Hell, I barely understand my own. Like this one, that I really don't like using. My powers, I know as much as the fact that they are connected to the sea. That's where I get the magic seashell things from.

Right, anyway, to do this, I would need to call on the power of the sea. I reached inside myself, thinking of the waves and the currents, the endless power of the ocean. I thought about how it couldn't be contained, and I let it loose in a horrible scream. Reason why I hate doing this: an explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of power simultaneously catching me up and blasting me down into the fire. Fire and water collided, superheated steam, and I shot upward from the building in a huge explosion, just one piece of flotsam thrown free by a million pounds of pressure. The last thing I remember before losing conscious was flying, and then falling, smoke, fire, and water streaming from me.

* * *

 **A/N: So, if you couldn't tell, that last part was from** _ **The Battle of the Labyrinth**_ **. Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**


	3. 3, Annabeth Chase

**_Annabeth Chase_**

 **_Two days before school started. Manhattan, New York_**

* * *

I lay Leo on the stretcher, relaxing my muscles from carrying him. I heard Fire Chief call for me. Turning around, I walked over to him, avoiding looking at him or the burning building 50 or so yards away. "Is everything all right? Where's Esperanza? Is Leo alright? Where's your partner?" Fire Chief asked frantically. And this guy is supposed to be in charge of the fire department.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, in there." I said, pointing at the building.

"What'd you mean you don't know? You're the superhero!"

Before I could use my witty comeback that you will not know yet, there was a ver large and very loud explosion, knocking everyone off their feet. Waves of water came charging through the streets, nearly drowning me before I flew above the water level. I don't have total control over water, but I was able to have the wind sweep it and the debris up into a tornado-like funnel, holding it in the air high above.

East River, It was closer then the Hudson. I raised my left arm, slowly moving it in an arc over my head, moving the water funnel towards the east. We weren't too far from it, a mile, a mile and a half. Just as it was slowly going in, something very large came into my peripheral vision, which was extensive due to my enhanced eye sight. I looked up and to the left, seeing Hurricane rocketing up into the clouds.

I knocked the funnel of water into the East River, then darted up to Hurricane, stopping just about the skyline. Before I could go higher, he came plummeting down, nearly hitting me. I wrapped him up in as much wind as I could, which did not help at all. Instead of slowing down I started falling too.

I shrieked, struggling to pull myself and him up. I managed to slow him down by a little before the ground was getting closer. I gathered as much strong winds as I could, putting it under Hurricane so it could push him up. I managed to slow him down, but we both still hit the ground hard, nearly knocking me out.

I pulled on the necklace around my neck, lifting it to my nose and taking a strong sniff of the beads. The beads, nearly ten, were held smelling salts inside, which I used to help stay awake during trouble. I usually didn't have to break the beads to get the salt out.

I groaned, slowly getting to my feet. Majority of the firefighters were either staring at the area where the building was or where Hurricane and I had fallen. The rest were checking on civilians that were around the explosion. I heard a groan and saw Hurricane slowly getting up. He opened his eyes, which were…green. A bright, sea green like. Instead of water blue.

"You okay?" I asked, helping him up.

"Yeah….my ass hurts though." Hurricane said, rubbing his butt. I cracked a smile, helping him walk over to Fire Chief.

"Woah, what happened to the building?" Hurricane asked, snorting. I looked at him strangely. His eyes were still green. They reminded me of Percy.

"You blew it up."

"I did? Oh shit, I did." Hurricane said, running a hand through his hair and making it messier. "Man…I am so screwed."

"On the bright side, you put out the fire."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You're even helping me."

"You just plummeted hundreds of feet into concrete. I'm surprised your even alive." I said, forcing a laugh.

"Yeah… _shit!_ "

Hurricane just tripped over something a fell. He groaned, rolling onto his back. I tried not to laugh as I helped him back onto his feet. The sleeve of his little shirt thing ripped, a long bloody cut open from his shoulder to just below his elbow.

"Let's get you to a paramedic." I said, leading him to an ambulance.

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

" _Hey, you've reached Percy Jackson. I'm currently unable to answer your call right now, leave a message. Or don't. Whatever you feel is necessary."_

"Hey Percy. I went to Piper's and she sorta got food poisoning so I'm gonna stay till she feels better. Maybe we can finish my dorm and do yours tomorrow. Call me when you get this. Bye."

I tossed my phone into the bed, flopping backwards next to Piper. She pat my head gently. "Rough day?" Piper asked.

"I put Leo in the hospital. It was the worst day."

"At least he didn't know it was you." Piper tried.

"I also couldn't stop Hurricane from falling from the sky and cutting his arm and spraining his wrist." I added.

"Boo, you can't blame yourself. Things happen." Piper said.

"He could be seriously hurt." I added.

"Then call him! You can contact him, so why don't you?" Piper asked.

"I can't—can't call him!" I exclaimed, hyperventilating a little.

"Too late, already ringing." Piper said, tossing me my phone. She got up, rushing out of the room. I took in a few deep breaths, then picked it up, putting it to my ear.

"Hurricane emergency hotline, Hurricane speaking, what's the issue?" a tired masculine voice said.

"Oh...um...hi." I said awkwardly. "It's um…it's Grey Shadow."

"Oh." Hurricane said, peeking up slightly. "I had no idea you could call me."

"It wasn't really my idea. My friend…she took my phone. It was cause I was worried."

"About me?"

"Yeah. I mean, last I saw you, you were really hurt."

"You're not as confident on the phone as you are in person." Hurricane joked.

"You are just as annoying." I scoffed.

"Anywho…I'm chilling." Hurricane said. "My friend bailed on me and my Mom got pissed at how best up I was and I'm now forced in bed to take a day for myself. My Mom is really protective."

"You live with your mom?" I asked.

"See, you never listen to me—"

"Whenever you want to talk we are working." I pointed out.

"Your so annoying." Hurricane said.

"Why thank you. I've been told that by many people." I said.

"Why on earth are you so happy about being annoying? Who wants to be annoying?"

"Everyone says I'm annoyingly smart. I couldn't agree more. Even my best friend thinks I'm annoying."

"I don't think your annoyingly smart, your just regular annoying."

"Shut up you ass."

"I know my ass looks amazing, thank you very much for noticing."

"I did not say your ass looks good."

"You were thinking it!" Piper called.

"Go away! I'm on the phone!" I yelled.

"Who was that?" Hurricane asked.

"My girl best friend." I said. "I'm supposed to be at my best best friend's house, who's a guy, but he doesn't really know about me being Grey Shadow and girl best friend does. So I'm hiding from him."

"You have a guy best friend?"

"Yep."

"And you aren't fucking him? Wait, is he hot? Gay? Taken?"

"I am not fucking my best friend. Why does everyone ask me that? I guess he's kinda hot. I don't look at him like that. I mean, I've seen him naked multiple times, and we chill not wearing a lot of clothes. Woah, am I fucking my best friend?"

"Sounds kinda like it." Hurricane said. "He's not gay or taken, right? Cause then that'd be bad."

"No he's not gay nor taken." I said.

"Then yes, you two are totally fucking. I guess I missed my window of opportunity." Hurricane said.

"I should-I'm gonna call him. I'll see you on patrol later. Wait, your gonna go, right?"

"Of course. But fighting bad dudes might be an issue. If I die my mom will kill me. She'll find a way too."

"Your mom seems cool. I gotta go though, bye."

"See you later." Hurricane said.

I hung up, putting my phone on the bed. Piper came in, bouncing onto the bed. "So, how'd it go?" Piper asked.

"Percy and I, were just like friends, right?"

Piper looked at me, confused. "Yeah. Why?"

"I was talking to Hurricane…about Percy…Hurricane said something along the lines of having a guy best friend is impossible without fucking—"

"Oh, that. I always secretly thought you and Percy were fucking. Maybe at least dry-humping." Piper said, shrugging. "Percy is hot. And your hot too. Your like, Sexy Nerd hot. It's like jock falls for nerd. Super hot."

"Pipes, we aren't dating." I pointed out.

"But you don't let him date anyone."

"I do too! He just doesn't want to date anyone."

"Because he wants your approval first, and you hate anyone that isn't a close friend."

"You don't—I'm the reason he never goes on dates?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Piper exclaimed.

She continued saying something, something I wasn't listening too. I kept my gaze on the wall, thinking hard about what she had said.


	4. 4, Percy Jackson

**_Percy Jackson_**

 **_Half past midnight. Manhattan, New York_**

* * *

It was half past midnight. I materialized on top of the building across from the day care, startling Grey Shadow. She stood up, looking me up and down, her face immediately filling with sorrow and regret. She looked at my arm, which was wrapped in bandages and in a sling, then at my leg. I don't know what she was looking at, since the bandage Mom wrapped around my ankle was hidden.

"I'm sorry." she said in a small voice. "I could've—if I had been stronger I would've been able to stop you from hitting the ground. You almost died, and-and I could do nothing to stop it."

Oh gods, she's crying. I really hate comforting people, it's so hard. Just do what you do when Annabeth is upset. God's, what do I do? Okay, I got this. With the arm that wasn't in a sling, I pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest.

"It's not your fault." I whispered, stroking her hair.

"It feels like it." She muttered.

"But it's not. Okay. Look, I'm fine. I standing right here, with all my organs intact, still doing my superhero-thing." I said.

"What about-about Leo?" she hiccuped.

"We can go visit him right now. But from what they said earlier, he's fine." I said.

"But-but his M-Mom. She's gone. I-it's all my fault." Grey Shadow cried, shaking harder.

Then something strange happened: a strong gust of wind came, blowing her hair around wildly. Her hair changed from dark brown and straight to blonde princess curls, sorta like Annabeth's hair.

"Look, I-I know it hurts. You think it's all your fault. But you don't know exactly what happened. Something could have happened before we even got there. You can't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault."

It's not your fault.

 _It's not your fault._

 _It's not your fault._

 _I should've been there. I could've stopped it. Then she wouldn't be in the hospital. It's all my fault._

" _It's not your fault, Baby." Mom said, rubbing my cheek with her thumb. "It hurts. You think it's all your fault. But you don't know exactly what happened. Something could have happened—something you couldn't control. You can't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault."_

" _B-but I co-could've d-done something—anything." I cried. "I-I can do th-these things. I-I co-could've helped."_

 _I looked up at her, looking into her crystal blue eyes. "I want to help, Mom. I don't want things like this to happen. Not again. Not ever again."_

"Hurricane? Hurricane?" Grey Shadow said, bringing me out of my haze. I looked down at her, seeing her red eyes watching me curiously.

"I..uh..I like your hair." I said. "Your blonde hair. It's pretty."

"What? Blonde?" Grey Shadow asked, touching her hair. " _Shit!_ It's not supposed to be blonde. It's supposed to be brown until-until—gods, how did this happen?"

"May I ask what's wrong?" I asked.

"Okay, first, let go of me. We aren't friends, we just work together." Grey Shadow said, pulling away from me. "Second, you may not ask what's wrong."

"I don't get what's the big deal, blonde hair is hot. Especially curly blonde hair. You look like…like a Disney princess. Except the eyes."

Grey Shadow turned to me, pointing an angry finger at my chest. "Do not compliment me. If you could not tell, my hair was brown so my identity was kept secret. Just like how your eyes are blue, except earlier they were green but now it's blue agai—"

"Wait, green?" I asked.

"Don't interrupt me." She snapped.

"Wow, you are a true bipolar ass." I said, taking a step back. "I was just trying to be nice, and you come over here and start yelling at me."

"I didn't ask for you to be nice, Hurricane!" Grey Shadow exclaimed, the wind around her picking up.

"That's the thing, people are usually nice on their own. You wouldn't know that because no one ever wants to be nice to rude, blonde, bimbos."

"I am not a blonde bimbo! And I'm not rude either!" she shouted.

"You're the rudest person I know! You don't even want to be my friend! It's not like I'm asking to date you, because no one would want to date you!" I yelled back.

She let out a wild scream, strong winds hitting me and knocking me on my back. "That's it! I'm going home! Have fun on patrol by yourself!" She yelled, jumping off the edge of the building.

I groaned, rolling off my back and into a sitting position.

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

 _Where am I? I looked around, seeing a dark corridor. Giggles of two voices echoed off the walls. I turned around, seeing two little kids, no older then seven, a boy and a girl, running down the hall. They stopped in front of a large window, peering against it._

" _You're my best friend, Annie." The boy said. Annie turned to him, smiling._

" _You're my best friend too, Percy." Annie said. "Pinkie promise me we'll be best friends forever."_

" _Pinkie promise." Percy said. They smiled at each other._

" _Look, its starting." Percy said, tapping the window._

" _Aren't you glad we cut school for this?" Annie asked, smirking at Percy, who nodded._

 _"Annabeth! Percy!" Another voice, an adult, called. The kids looked down the hall._

 _"Daddy!" Annie exclaimed happily._

 _"Ow!" Percy cried, pulling away from the window._

" _It's hot!" Annie stated, retracting her hand._

 _"Kids, that's a taped off zone. Get out of there!" The adult said, his voice getting closer._

 _"Fredrick, we have to go get them!" Another adult said._

 _Two adult males came bounding down the hall. A big, bright, blue flash went off inside the window, a loud_ BOOM _echoing through the hall as the window and wall exploded, knocking the kids and adults in the air._

I screamed, sitting up abruptly in bed. I looked around my dimly lit room, taking a few deep breaths. I heard footsteps rushing down the hall, then saw Mom burst into my room, hair frazzled from sleep. "Perce, what's wrong?"

"J-just a bad dream." I stuttered. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. You can…you can go back to bed." I said.

 _"_ Percy…its nearly ten in the morning." Mom said, looking at me curiously.

"Oh."

"Come on, Annabeth's been sleeping on the couch for an hour waiting for you." Mom said, walking out.

Slowly, I rolled out of bed, walking out of my room and to the living room. As soon as I stepped there, I was tackled to the ground by Annabeth. Annabeth has a habit of tackling me, especially when she's excited or pissed. She got off of me, picking up my legs and dragging me back to my room. Once there, she locked the door, sitting on my bed.

"So at work I'm having issues with this guy I work with," she started. "He's just so annoying and rude. I was trying to be nice and then he ruined it and he wouldn't leave me alone and then he called me a bimbo. I just don't know what to do. And I can't quit, you know I need to money."

"Well," I said, sitting up. "I think that this ass that you are always complaining about needs to get told what exactly he's doing wrong."

"Yeah….yeah. That's what I'll do. I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"You could also talk to your boss." I added.

"Outta town. Like always." Annabeth shook her head, then looked at me, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"What happened to your arm?"

Oh shit. "Uh…well..I uh…I fell?"

"You fell?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing major, Mom journey freaked out. That's all." I said quickly.

"Right…okay," she said. "Come on, let's go get settled in our dorms."

Great, she let it slide. Hopefully she isn't too suspicious.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, I updated. So, I skimmed through this chapter (cause I wrote it in November 2016 and now it's January. But, if you haven't figured it out, there's probably at least one superhero scene in each chapter. You should definitely pay attention to everything, cause everything is important. I wanna know what you thought about this chapter.**

 **See we've got:**

 **• Hurricane and Grey Shadow friendship**

 **• Percy having memories he doesn't understand**

 **• And more Percabeth friendship**

 **See, don't you all love it? Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you. See you when I see you (probably Tuesday, cause I love you all). And hey, maybe there'll be a sneak peak if I get enough reviews.**

 **Okay bye!**

 **(Read and review, please!)**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. 5, Annabeth Chase

**_Annabeth Chase_**

 **_10:30 PM. Long Island, New York_**

* * *

"I'm going on patrol." I told Piper. "I'll be back around…2am, maybe later."

"Have fun." Piper said, waving me off.

I opened the window, climbing onto and out, then flying towards Manhattan. After Percy and I fixed our dorms, it was already late and we still have school tomorrow. Unfortunately, New York is known as the City that Never Sleeps, which means that, as a superhero, I must be on patrol in the middle of the night.

I landed on the same rooftop I always do, walking over to where Hurricane was standing, looking out into the city. I stood in front of him, catching his gaze. He smirked down at me, and in response, I scowled. "You sir have no right to call me a bimbo." I stated.

"Are we still on that?" Hurricane asked, exasperated. "Look, I apologize."

"You should be sorry. Do you even know what a bimbo is?"

"An attractive but empty headed person, typically a female." Hurricane stated with a smirk. "Yeah, I know stuff."

"You know degrading stuff." I snapped. "What on earth made you think I was empty headed?"

"Look, I was upset and that's the first thing I thought of. You aren't a bimbo, and I'm sorry. Well, you are attractive. Anyway, you aren't stupid or whatever. Your very smart, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?"

"You don't like that nickname either?" Hurricane asked. "Do you just like, hate nicknames?"

"I don't hate nicknames, just the ones you give me." I stated.

"Let's go visit Leo." Hurricane suggested.

"What? We're on patrol. Plus, I'm pretty sure visiting hours are over."

"We're superheroes, it'd be rude to deny us service." Hurricane said.

"You can't just go around waving the superhero card! That's not how it works!" I exclaimed.

"Well Wise Girl, I'm going to visit Leo. You can stay here and look at a crime-less city." Hurricane said, jumping over the edge. I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose before leaping over the edge of the building, feeling a strong wind pick me up.

I focused my vision, finding the scattered form of Hurricane. I went up higher, crossing over a few buildings to be in front of him. I jumped down in front of the hospital, smirking triumphantly as Hurricane materialized next to me, rubbing his arm.

"Damn, I hate you." Hurricane said. I shrugged, turning on my heals and skipping to the door.

"Don't wait up." I said, going into the hospital. I went up to the front desk, where a tired, old lady was sitting, tapping away on her computer. She looked up at me through her thin-rimmed glasses, did a double take before gasping.

"Arenge' you that super girl?" she—her name tag said Gretel—asked. I nodded, feeling Hurricane coming up behind me.

"We're here to see Leo Valdez." I said. "He came in yesterday from a fire and it was our doing and all that, so we wanted to check on him."

"Well, visiting hours are over sweethearts." Gretel said. "But, since it is two Superheroes asking, I'll go ask my supervisor. Just wait right here."

She got up, disappearing in the back. I turned to Hurricane, who had a dazed expression on his face. "And I thought you were hot when you acted rude, but _damn_ , you being polite just set off the bar."

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. How long did that take you?" Hurricane teased.

"Two seconds, although I'm always thinking how much seaweed is in your brain."

"Ouch…why's it gotta be seaweed?"

"Your Hurricane…Hurricanes come from the sea…" I explained.

"Oh…you were being a smart-ass." Hurricane said with a smirk.

I curtsied. "Why thank you."

"Okay, I think I like it Bette when your rude to me." Hurricane said.

"Are you kidding? It's not up to you how I act." I stated.

"But you being rude is more fun," he whined.

"Then I'll be polite." I concluded.

"But you being polite is really hot. Not as hot as when you best the crap outta bad guys, but still pretty hot."

"Shut it, you hormonal teenager."

"I can't help it!" Hurricane exclaimed, faking anger and making me laugh.

"Oh you two are so cute." I turned around, seeing Gretel smiling at us from her computer. I felt my face get hot as I looked down at my shoes. "Mr. Valdez is in the Recovery Ward on Floor 3, room 3-117. Now don't be long."

I walked quickly to the stairs, taking them two at a time to the third floor. "Why…the hell…would you…take..the stairs…if you can….fly?" Hurricane panted, trying to keep up with me.

I shrugged, pausing between floors so he could catch up. He got next to me, taking a few deep breaths. "You're a superhero, don't you workout?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't run up three flights of stairs a day!" he exclaimed.

"We're between two and three," I pointed out, then started up the stairs. "Keep up, Seaweed Brain."

I heard him groan, then start to follow me again. I pushed open the third floor door, skipping down the hallway to 3-117, waiting at the door for Hurricane. He jogged slowly to me, giving me a scowl. "I hate you." I shrugged happily, grabbing the handle. At the same time, Hurricane went for it, so now his larger hand was over my much, much smaller hand.

"Ow!" I exclaimed at the same time as Hurricane, feeling a shock run through my hand. I pulled my hand back, looking up at Hurricane.

"Why'd you shook me?" we asked simultaneously. "Me? I didn't shock you. You shocked me!"

"Stop talking at the same time as me." Again with unison.

"Stop it." And again.

"I'm not doing it, that's you!" and again.

He opened his mouth at the same time as I did again, but before he could talk I slapped his cheek. "Ow!" Hurricane yelled, bringing his hand to his cheek. "Why did you hit me?" I shrugged, reaching for the door.

"God, it stings." Hurricane whined.

I rolled my eyes, pushing open the door and walking over to the bed in the center. Leo sat up, eyes wide as coins as he recognized me. His eyes traveled to my side, which meant that Hurricane had come in. "Holy cow, superheroes! In my hospital room!"

"Hey dude," Hurricane said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You feeling good?"

"Well, besides the fact that all my friends didn't come to visit me in the hospital and I killed my mother, I'm just fine." Leo said with a smile.

"Leo, I'm sorry I couldn't come visit." I said. "I got held up, moving in and what not. I swear, I really did want to come. All of us did. But you know the stupid rules about moving in."

"What?" Leo asked, staring at me in horror.

"Okay, this is gonna sound crazy but—Hurricane, could you give us a minute? I need to talk to Leo alone."

Hurricane shrugged, walking to the door. He left, shutting the door tightly behind him. I turned back to Leo, seeing his eyes studying me. "Alright _chica,_ spill your beans." Leo said, crossing his arms.

"You gotta swear to keep quite, alright?"

"My lips are sealed." Leo said, then effectively 'locked his lips.' "Also, I thought you were a brunette?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and letting my appearance transform. I heard Leo gasp, then put his hand over his mouth. I opened my eyes, seeing his eyes even bigger then before. "Fuck! Annabeth!" Leo whisper exclaimed. "Holy shit! I'm best friends with a superhero."

"You do realize that I am not your best friend, right?" I asked, laughing lightly.

"Shut up, I hate you. How come you never told me?"

"Kinda defeats the purpose of secret identity." I said, shrugging.

"Am I the last to find out? You always do this!" Leo exclaimed.

"No, no one else knows except you, Piper, and Ms. Jackson." I whispered.

"Why does Ms. Jackson know? How come Percy doesn't? How does Piper know?"

"I didn't tell anyone, you're the first person I told. Piper caught me last year, and I guess Ms. Jackson has known since…forever." I said.

"I have so many questions. When'd you get your powers? How do you make your eyes change? Are you dating Hurricane? You know how passed Percy'll be when he finds out that I knew before him?"

"Okay, ask me later." I said, changing back to Grey Shadow.

"How do you know Hurricane didn't hear us? You have a superpower for that, don't you?"

I nodded, getting off the bed and walking to the door. "I can make it so that no one can hear us." I opened the door, watch Hurricane stumble backwards. I watched him turn back to me, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Everything good?" Hurricane asked. I nodded, heading back to Leo.

"Not a word," I said to Leo, who nodded happily.

"What'd she tell you?" Hurricane asked.

"Not your business." Leo said, making me laugh.

"Okay, so let's be serious now." Hurricane said. "How on earth did the fire not kill you? It's absolutely impossible for any normal human being to survive that long without any type of burns."

"Oh...that." Leo said nervously, his smile also nervous and the tip of his nose sparking a flame.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, sliding off the bed and tumbling into Hurricane, who stumbled to keep me from hitting the ground.

"Why the _heck_ is your nose on fire?" Hurricane asked in shock.

"Oops," Leo said, crossing his eyes to look at his nose. "I don't know what happened, I've just been—it's been happening since the fire. I didn't show the doctor, or the nurses. I was…well I wanted to keep it to myself. Please tell me what's wrong with me?"

"Do you remember anything before the fire? Anything different that might have happened?" I asked, pulling myself away from Hurricane.

Leo concentrated hard, his eyebrows furrowing. "Sorry _chica,_ I'm drawing a blank."

"You remember nothing?" Hurricane asked disbelievingly. "What's the last thing you remember before being in the hospital?"

"Uh…I was at school…yeah school. It was the last day, I went to my Jason's for nachos and video games. Then I was walking home…that's it."

"We gotta go." I told Hurricane. "We aren't supposed to be here, and the doctor's coming. We'll talk later, Leo."

"And remember, we were never here." Hurricane said, opening the room window. I saluted Leo, then dived out the window, Hurricane behind me.

I made my way to midtown, where we usually wait on patrol. When I landed (which was rather rough, I landed on my butt) I saw Hurricane sitting near the edge, watching me amusingly. I huffed, getting up and dusting the imaginary dirt off my bottom. "So, are we gonna talk about Leo? Or are we just gonna ignore everything that happened in the last twenty minutes?"

"When'd you get your powers?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"When did you get your powers?" I repeated slower.

"Uh…like…as far as I remember. Like around when I was 8." Hurricane said.

"Okay, what do remember before that?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Hurricane said, furrowing his brows. "I know I had a dad, I don't remember him. Or anything…huh. I never really thought about it."

"So what's your farthest memory?" I asked.

"Um...I was in the hospital. I don't know why though…I don't really remember it all to well. Why?" Hurricane asked.

"Think about it: Leo can light his nose and who knows what else on fire, but he doesn't remember anything about what happened before. We're lucky he even remembers his name. You are a superhero, but you can't remember anything before you were eight. There has to be some kind of connection."

"Just…keep your guard up for anyone with missing memories." I said.

"Do you have missing memories?" Hurricane asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember school." I said. I sat down next to him, looking out into the city. "My parents died, sometime before I turned eight. I don't remember anything before being eight. I know I had parents, everyone had parents. I'm pretty sure they loved me. But…I don't remember them."

"Oh." Hurricane said quietly.

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

"Piper!" I exclaimed, jumping on her bed. She groaned, pulling her blanket up above her head. "Come on time for school!" I exclaimed, shaking her.

"Stop it!" Piper yelled, pushing me with all her force. I landed on the floor, springing back up and going back to my side of the room.

"How the hell do you stay up until two in the freakin' morning every night, yet you are so excited?" Piper asked, throwing her blanket off.

"I love the first day of school." I said. "New classes, new teachers, watching the freshman struggle. It's all so amazing."

"Well Smart Ass, some of us dread it, and try to sleep through it." Piper said. "Hey, that should be your superhero name. Smart Ass, kicking ass since 93."

 _"_ First, it has to be something parents won't be upset about." I said. "Two, I haven't even had super powers since I was born."

"Then when'd you get them?" Piper asked, looking at me curiously.

I shrugged, laying my uniform on the bed. "Probably when I was eight. Now, no more talking about Grey Shadow. It's time for school!"

Piper groaned again, crawling back into her nest. "Come on, you are no longer a freshie. And I am a junior. Let's do this!"

At school, they let us do whatever we want with our uniform as long as we stick to the clothes they say. First day is first impression for new kids. Rooming with Piper, you pick up a few tips on breaking the rules without breaking the rules. The stupid mandatory tie (red with green on it) is now a cute headband. The stupid white button up was…well it's still a shirt. I need to wear something! And the stupid plaid skirt (red and green) is just a skirt, cause I still need to cover my butt. There were stupid, white, knee-high socks. All it said was we had to wear the socks provided, so I cut and sewed, making a fingerless glove that barely went to my elbow, and the other sock was embedded in the headband.

And the rest was just close-toed brown, black, or navy shoes. Today, I wore black biker boots, putting my school books in a messenger bag Mrs. Jackson gave me. We (Piper, Hazel, and I) met with the guys outside, since they lived in the building next to us. The boys don't have as much freedom with their uniforms as we do. The uniform section of the handbook specifies where their clothes have to be. I'm pretty sure they're gonna do that for the girls once I leave. Mostly because I'm always arguing their rules.

"Excuse me." I turned around, seeing a girl who looked a few years younger then me rushing over. "Can you help me find my class please?"

"Are you new?" Piper asked, and the girl nodded.

"Here's a little tip for walkers; campus is a mile and a half away, so always have a way of getting around." I said. "You can borrow my bike today, mostly because I know you're in my building and if you steal it I can track you down."

"Thank you." the girl said gratefully.

"No problem. I'm Annabeth. These are some of my friends, Hazel, Piper, Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank."

"I'm Sagittarius."

"Nah, Ima go with Sage." Percy said. "Long names are a lot of work."

"His name is Perseus, but we call him Percy." Piper said.

I went to the bike rack, unchaining my bike and handing it to Sage. I gave her the helmet, then went to Percy. "Give me a spare helmet, riding with you." I said.

"I thought you hated my motorcycle?" Percy asked as he strapped on his helmet on.

"How else am I supposed to get to school?"

"And if that rumor starts again?"

"All that matters is that you and I know the truth. I don't care what those skanks think." Percy shrugged, handing me his other helmet.

"See you guys at school." Percy said, climbing on. I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

While I am on the torture machine Percy calls a 'motorcycle', I'll tell you about how Sage looks familiar. Her hair was in a messy fish-tail braid, sandy blonde in color (sound like an old person). She did seem nervous, her blue eyes shifting constantly. She wore her uniform in a standard way, with everything in the proper place.

Okay, now back to Percy's death machine:

"Please slow down!" I shouted in his ear. He laughed, reviving the engine.

"I'm trying to get to school, only another minute!"

Percy came to a screeching halt, pulling into the motorcycle parking lot. Why we had it when is beyond me, because, as far as I knew, only Percy owned a motorcycle.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I was just sitting at home, doing some homework (hate homework, so much work) when I got a review. That was when I realized it was Tuesday, and I was supposed to be updating! I started this one in November, too, like the last one. So I scanned through it, now let's discuss.**

 **What happened to Leo? Well, I know what happened. You don't know. What do you think though? Getting good, huh? What about Sage? I like her. Notice anything, hmm? Really wanna know what you guys think, next update on Friday! Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. 6, Percy Jackson

**_Percy Jackson_**

 **_8:06 am. Goode School for Special Needs, Long Island, New York_**

* * *

I. Hate. School.

I freakin hate school.

If I could, I'd superhero all day long.

The only good thing is that me and Annabeth, my best friend, have the same exact schedule.

Now it's rumored that I'm dumb. I don't say or do the smartest things. But school, being that it's a school for special needs and I can't read, teachers (unlike my stupid other schools) understand and at least have a little pity and I do pretty well. And genius Annabeth is, well, a genius. And she's in all my freakin classes.

"Genius Annabeth! We're in all the same freakin classes!" I whispered exclaimed in her ear, making her groan.

"Percy, I'm about to go to the main office and change my fucking schedule if you don't shut the fuck up." Annabeth stated.

"Fine. But I'm in classes with Genius Annabeth." I said. I turned to Sagittarius Castallan, or Sage as we now called her, who was being a quiet freshmen and reading.

"Mr. Blofis," I said, standing up while addressing the homeroom teacher. "As your favorite student, and seeing as our seniors aren't even here today, I think we should play some games. Get to know the new members of the Roggleson House."

Explanation time!

See, the whole school is split up into different houses based off of our five key donors and founders. Your I.D. is attached to a lanyard, and your lanyard is a color based on what house your in. Also, each house has a service project. And there are House competitions. Your in the same house your whole time in high school. The houses and colors are, Roggleson (yellow), Daryl (green), Danyelle (blue), Grace (orange), and Camille (red). And your ID picture is your year book picture from last only exceptions are seniors and freshmen. Freshmen get their ID pictures taken on orientation day, and seniors have special year book photos that they can use.

"Sit down, Jackson!" Piper yelled.

"Shut up, Piper," I called back, then turned back to Mr. Blofis.

"I think Mr. Jackson, while calling out, is right." Mr. Blofis said. "Any ideas?"

"We should play a game!" I exclaimed.

"Percy, sit down!" Piper yelled again.

"Everyone! Get up! I hope you can do the simpleness of catching a ball." I said. "Here's how it's gonna go. We shall throw the ball around. Say your name, and something about you. Then you pass the ball to the next person. That person says their name, something about them, and the people before them's names. Since I'm going first, I'll go again at the end, and I'll have to do everyone." I explained, picking up the red ball on Mr. Blofis' desk.

"Okay. Hi everyone, I'm Percy. I like swimming." I said.

"Since this is the first time I've seen Percy excited about school, I'll do it." Annabeth said, getting up. She took the ball from me. "I'm Annabeth, I like reading. That's Percy, he likes swimming."

"Lame," Piper called.

"Girl shut up," I said, aggravated.

Annabeth handed the ball to Sage, who got out of her chair. "I'm Sagittarius, call me Sage. I like, um, Shawn Mendes."

"Shawn Mendes is life!" Piper exclaimed, getting up. She took the ball, waving at the class, who was slowly joining us on the stage.

"Hi everyone, I'm Piper. I like being a nuisance." Piper said. "That's Sage, who loved my boy Shawn. My homie, Annabeth, likes being a nerd. And Percy freakin' Jackson, annoying prick, likes swimming."

"I'm Connor," Connor Stoll said, joining our growing circle. "Like pranking. Piper, sexy Native American, likes being a big word no one cares about. Sage, cute little freshmen, likes Shawn Mendes, who knows why. Annabeth, likes reading. Percy, likes swimming."

"Glad to see you didn't get expelled." I said.

"Hey everyone, I'm Drew." Drew Tanaka, just a very beautiful, very slutty, very rude girl, said. "I like—" she gave me a flirty smile. "Percy."

"Leave me alone, Drew." I stated.

"Connor, likes being a dick." Drew said.

"You like mine."

"No one wants you Connor," Drew said, rolling her eyes. "Piper likes being annoying. I did some studying over summer break, btw. Sage likes Shawn Mendes, who's mine, btw."

"Nobody is freakin yours!" Piper called.

"Annabeth likes getting in the way of me and my man. And Percy knows he likes me and is just ashamed to admit it."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I called.

There were two more freshman, another kid from last year before it was my turn. "Derek, likes soccer. Jana, likes pizza. Jana's sister, Jane, also likes pizza. Drew likes being a fucking creep. Conner likes being a dick. Piper likes being annoying. Sage likes Shawn Freakin' Mendes. Annie likes being nerdy. I like swimming."

"Now didn't we all learn something new?" Annabeth asked. "Who doesn't like learning?"

"Shut up, nerd!" Piper called, raising laughter from our class. Annabeth just rolled her eyes as the bell rang loudly over head.

"Alright everyone, get out!" Mr. Blofis exclaimed. "Time for first period. On with it now, out you go. See you tomorrow, when the seniors will be here."

If you haven't noticed, the Seniors aren't here today. I guess they've got the first day off, or are doing some senior bonding shit. I don't know, I don't get Senior Emails.

So Annabeth and I headed towards our lockers, which weren't next to each other's, just close. Her's was on the top row, two own from mine. Mine was on the bottom, which is very unfortunate, seeing as I'm just over 6 feet tall.

"Annabeth," I called, catching her attention. "Switch lockers with me."

"What? No!" Annabeth stated. "I've had a bottom locker for the past two years."

"But your short! And, I've got to keep good posture for swimming this year." I argued.

"No."

"I'll give you money."

"How much?" Annabeth asked, changing her mind quickly.

"Ten bucks a month. Think of it as monthly rent."

"Deal." Annabeth said, closing her locker. "We'll switch during lunch. Rent's due first Friday of the month, and you'll be paying for any damages made to the locker. And don't call me short."

I bent down, putting my bag inside and grabbing a fresh notebook and pen, closing and locking the locker. Annabeth and I continued down the hall, passing some more kids we knew. See, since the campus is so big, we have five whole minutes to switch classes. While we were walking, Annabeth's ex-boyfriend, Marco Valentine, joined us in our walk.

I personally have nothing against Marco. But when he broke up with last year for no reason, I just wanted to make to separate his molecules by pulling out the water in his body and leave him like that forever. Annabeth was so upset, we spent like three weeks just watching movies and eating ice cream (Mom told me that's what helps girls heal, cause ice cream heals everything).

Of course, Annabeth being Annabeth, was still 'totes in love with him' (Piper McLean, on Annabeth). I don't know why Annabeth even likes him! He's annoying, obnoxious, and he's so not good enough for her! He's not even hot! I'd make a way better boyfriend!

Wait, scratch that. Annabeth is just my best friend. No romantic feelings. I mean, sure, she's pretty. Very beautiful.

"Hey Marco," Annabeth said shyly, putting a stray curl behind her ear.

"Hey Annabeth, how was summer?" Marco asked.

"Great," Annabeth said.

"We hung out all the time," I added. "Cause, as best friends for life, she lived in my house. And I don't just leave her with nothing to do for no reason."

"Percy." Annabeth said warningly. "Just…I'll meet you in class."

"But—"

"Go ahead, Percy. Now." Annabeth said, glaring at me.

I sighed with frustration, walking ahead of Annabeth. I headed to the Mathematics Building (Galileo Galilei Building), which was one away from the English Building. Yeah, it was terribly inconvenient of them to give us lockers in the building of our home room. It's whatever.

"Hey Percy." I looked to my left, seeing Rachel Elizabeth Dare, one of my friends and maybe a small crush. Her frizzy red hair was braided back, her green eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug. "Gah, I missed you! How was your summer?"

"It was great!" Rachel said. "I went to France and saw The Louvre, it was great."

Rachel smiled, leaning over and whispering in my ear. "You still do the thing?"

See, last summer, Rachel and I were on a—we were hanging out. As friends do. I had to leave, to do my superhero thing, she got caught in the crossfire, and—let's just flashback, shall we?

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

_Last Summer, East Wood Mall, Late Afternoon_

Rachel and I we at the outdoor mall a few blocks away from her apartment. We had just gotten a slushy, which was very fun. Rachel got a rainbow slushy, and was making faces while slurping it. It was really fun, up until it wasn't.

Out in the food court, an Asian boy around sixteen with glossy black hair and a slim, wiry build was standing on one of the tables in the middle. He had a black eye patch over his left eye. He had a three other people—two boys and one girl—all dressed head to toe in black, dark shades over their eyes and black bandanas.

"Here me, citizens of Eastern Manhattan," the Asian boy exclaimed. "I am Nakamura, speaker of the mighty Kronos. You all have been chosen to be the first option of our army of mutants. Any one who wishes to oppose shall face the wrath of my army."

"You." Nakamura said, pointing at a little girl, no more then six. "Shall be my example. Friend, or foe?"

"I'm not a'posed to talk to strangers." the little girl said shyly.

"Foe." a bulky, dark skinned man next to Nakamura said.

Nakamura smiled wickedly, drawing a double-edged sword with two metals, one steel, and the other a golden metal I didn't know of. Ethan hoped off the table, walking to the girl. Two of the people dressed in black (let's call them the Titans) stepped forward, holding the girl in place.

"This is Backbiter, the faithful sword of our overall leader, Castallan." Nakamura said, holding the sword. "Backbiter will end you all."

Finishing his statement, he lifted her chin with the tip of his blade. The mall erupted in chaos as the piercing scream of the little girl echoed through. I dropped my slushy, slowly backing up. "Rachel, I'll be–I've got to–yeah."

I raced backwards, heading to the boys bathroom. I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, looking at the message for Hurricane. **Mall Hostage Situation – Unidentifiable Weapon – Currently 1 Death**

I switched into my Hurricane outfit, my eyes and hair changing color. I then darted out of the bathroom, heading back to the food court. The Titans all had weapons, all made of the strange gold and lined with regular metal, ranging from spears to swords to daggers. Strange. Nakamura spotted me first, chuckling to himself.

"Looks like Hurricane is here to play." Nakamura said. "Rodriguez, show'm what you've got."

One of the guys, a very buff one add that, smirked, then charged at me, a spear in hand. He swung for my head, causing me to duck and move back. (Back then, I wasn't so great at hand-to-hand combat.) Rodriguez continued his attack, forcing me on the defense. Suddenly, Rodriquez was knocked over by a gust of wind, his spear spitting off to the other side.

Grey Shadow flew down next to me, a scowl on her face. "Why was I not invited? I love foiling evil plans!"

Nakamura scowled, stamping his foot. "Get them!"

The other two charged at us. Grey Shadow took the girl, while I was stuck with the other guy. Meanwhile (cause this story inside of my story is taking 4-ever) Rodriguez, who I forgot about, was knocking off people one by one. "Hurricane!" Grey Shadow exclaimed, flying backwards. "Over there."

She gestured with her wing (did you not know she had wings?) to behind me. Rodriguez had just driven his spear through another kid, heading towards the exit of the food court. There were people hiding all over the place, some screaming or crying, the rest dead. Following his path, you could see he was heading in the direction of an overturned table. Behind it, I could see Rachel guarding two abandoned kids.

I kicked the guy I was fight in the chest, pulling the sword from his hands. I transported myself in front of the overturned table, blocking Rodriguez's strike. I used his momentum to push him back, making him stumble. "RED, get outta here!" I yelled. First mistake.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I swear to god if you don't get the hell outta here I will cover your walls with white paint." I said through gritted teeth.

Mistake number 2. See, I'm the only person who knows her middle name. And I'm also the only one who calls her RED (get it? Rachel Elizabeth Dare, RED). I'm also the only person that's seen her house, or her room, and knows how colorful it is.

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

"Percy?" Rachel asked, pulling me out of thought.

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" I asked.

"What class you going to?" Rachel asked.

"Algebra 2, honors lovely." I said.

"Oh, you got into an honors class?" Rachel asked.

"I got into five." I said.

Rachel smiled brightly, pushing open the doors of the English building. We began crossing the the stoned pathway towards the math building. "That's a good boy." she said.

"Thank you, I do try." I said. "You have math too?"

"Nah, Physics." Rachel said. "But it's right next to Math Building, so."

I nodded, listening as she continued to tell me about her summer. After she left to get to her class, I went up the stairs to my Math room, walking in and taking a seat near the window, in the back.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys, I'm dying. Not literally dying, but…let me explain. For the first half of the school year, we did book work in HOPE (gym class) cause we could use the gym yet. Now that we can, the first thing we do is run a mile. Do you know how long a mile is! It's freakin' four laps around the track. If it was graded, I would've gotten an F. And my legs burn and my chest hurt earlier, which is something I should've brought up with my coach but still.**

 **So because I felt like shit earlier, I took a long nap. Now I'm updating. So, let me know if you liked this chapter. The pieces are slowly starting to fall in place. Next chapter will be to absolute mark of the actual start of the important stuff.**

 **Because I love you and we're at a milestone number of reviews (20, I know it's not a lot since there are now six chapters, but still) so you get a special sneak peek of next chapter.**

 _A bolt of lighting rocketed from a cloud below, nearly hitting me if I hadn't moved back from the force of the blast. I growled (in a very non-lady-like manor, I may add), feeling the high winds pick up even more. I'm not sure if it was him or me, but since the sky was growing darker I had a feeling it was me._

 _"You wanna play? Fine, let's do this." I said menacingly._

 _We battled it out, him with lighting (and rain) and me with the wind, and my incredible agility and awesome skill at reading people. Well, this guy I hardly knew, but I could tell what he was about to do, putting me two steps ahead. Slowly, I lifted us higher and higher in the air, watching as his breathing slowly became shallow._

 **Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. 7, Annabeth Chase

**_Annabeth Chase _**

 **_5:27 pm. Goode School for Special Needs, Long Island, New York_**

* * *

It had been about a week and a half later. I was in the campus library, getting some homework done with Marco. We were going over somethings for Greek Mythology, the elective we had together. **sighs blissfully** Marco, he's just so, ah. He has such beautiful, faint, blue eyes that you could just get lost in. Of course, he gets distracted easily.

He was currently on his phone, watching something. I got up, walking around the circular table to stand behind him. Very clearly, he was watching an old interview from last year with Grey Shadow and Hurricane. I plucked his phone from his hands, going back to my seat. "Stop watching that, and focus."

"Sorry." Marco muttered. "I was just…don't you think those superheroes are kinda, shady?"

"What?"

"I don't know. Two people with special abilities shouldn't be free in the city." Marco said. "They should be under strict surveillance, so we can know what happened to them. Contain it."

"They're just kids." I defended.

"Exactly! What if they decide to start acting like the world doesn't depend on them and act like the world revolves around them, like most teens."

"No. I think—"

"No Annabeth, your not listening to me." Marco said.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked down at it. **Emergency. Alert, report back to Headquarters effective immediately.** "Look, I gotta go." I said, picking up my stuff. "This conversation isn't over, by the way."

I walked quickly out, heading around the back of the building. There was only one problem with this emergency alert. Being that I was far from my room and locker, I'd have to carry my backpack with me. Which is what I did as I flew towards Manhattan, transforming to an owl (still with the bag) and into a buildings air vent. Inside the small, closed off room, stood Hurricane, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

He glanced at me, suspiciously eyeing my bag. "I came from school." I offered as an explanation. "What happened?" I asked. He handed me a note, then reached for my bag.

"Don't touch," I said, pulling it away.

 _Dear Grey Shadow and Hurricane,_

 _There is a great issue spreading across America. One of you must got to Stillwater, Oklahoma, and deal with a massive typhoon ravaging the city. The other with go to Mount Pleasant, Michigan, and deal with rage fires set throughout the town._

 _~S_

"I'm going to Michigan." I said.

"No, I'm going to Michigan." Hurricane said. "You deal with the storm, I'll deal with the fires."

"But—"

"We don't have time to argue." Hurricane said, cutting me off. "There are freak storms—not even, a typhoon in Oklahoma. Oklahoma, does not get typhoons. Forest fires don't go to places that don't have forests. Get your ass to Oklahoma. We'll meet back here once we're finished."

I nodded, tossing my bag on a chair. I ran to the opposite wall, Shadow traveling out of the building and into Stillwater, Oklahoma. Have you ever lived through a hurricane? Well let's clear some things up, a typhoon is the same thing as a hurricane, just a different name. In the Atlantic, its called a hurricane, and on the west coast it's a typhoon. Basics. The inland states don't get hurricanes, because hurricanes form over large bodies of water and lose strength as they move across land.

In conclusion: there should not be a hurricane ravaging through Oklahoma.

I decided I'd fly above the clouds, in the stratosphere. See, nearly all storms are formed in the troposphere since that's where weather conditions occur. So, being able to fly, it would be safer to go above rather then below the storm.

I just gave you a crash course in my superhero science.

Okay, so I flew towards the eye of the storm, hoping that the answer to what was causing this unnatural disaster to occur. Hovering above a parted cloud, circling his feet, was a very long man, dressed head to toe in black; he had on large, dark shades that covered nearly the whole top half of his face, a black tee shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. Blond strands of hair poked out beneath a black bandana, a purple and green tattoo evident just under the sleeve of his shirt.

I don't know if you know this, but last year, Hurricane and I fought a bunch of people (it was four, but still) exactly like this, in a mall. Remember in the beginning of the chapter, when Marco was watching an interview thing? Well, that was after the Mall Massacre. Everyone was pretty mad at us, the superheroes, because we didn't do our job fast enough and 23 people died.

I knew that this guy wasn't one of the ones from last year. For starters, there were no blond guys. So Blondie (that's what I'm calling him) saw me, and I'm guessing his blank face got a stern look. You gotta remember that I'm not that close, keeping my distance and all. I gotta be safe too. Blondie was not happy to see me, like most people who aren't doing good.

Blondie scared me because he nearly killed me! A bolt of lighting rocketed from a cloud below, nearly hitting me if I hadn't moved back from the force of the blast. I growled (in a very non-lady-like manor, I may add), feeling the high winds pick up even more. I'm not sure if it was him or me, but since the sky was growing darker I had a feeling it was me.

"You wanna play? Fine, let's do this." I said menacingly.

We battled it out, him with lighting (and rain) and me with the wind, and my incredible agility and awesome skill at reading people. Well, this guy I hardly knew, but I could tell what he was about to do, putting me two steps ahead. Slowly, I lifted us higher and higher in the air, watching as his breathing slowly became shallow. And also, the storm was moving with him, so now it was a few feet above where it originally was.

Me, I can breathe perfectly fine in any altitude. Blondie, obviously couldn't. I took this as my opportunity, taking control of the winds and slowly got control of the hurricane. I pushed out, throwing the water towards and into Keystone Lake. Blondie got really pissed and tried to charge at me. But high up in the air, that was my turf. I spread my arms wide, feeling them elongate into large wings.

When he was in range, I did a 180, hitting him roughly with one of the wings. When he was disoriented, I kicked him in his chest, causing him to rocket towards the ground. I flew downwards, quickly catching up to him. I wrapped my wings around him, cushioning his fall. I didn't want him to die.

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

Since Blondie was technically my problem, and my responsibility, I took him back to New York with me. He was very much unconscious, so I took him back to Headquarters. Now that I have more time, I'll explain what even is Headquarters. So when I first started, I was really bad at it. Then this person, S, then took up to train me. I've never actually met S, but S trained Hurricane who trained me. There's this building, I'm guessing S owns it. We use the basement as Headquarters, which we only use when it's a super emergency that's not in the greater New York area. We weren't really allowed upstairs, S forbade it.

When I got to Headquarters, Hurricane was there, sitting at a table incredibly focused. He didn't even notice when I came in. There was another guy tied to a chair unconscious, dressed like Blondie. I dropped Blondie in his own chair, going over to Hurricane. I looked over his shoulder, seeing him flipping through MY Algebra 2 book. "What the hell do you think your doing!" I snapped, making him jump and slam the book closed. He looked at me, smiling sheepishly.

"I got…curious." he said.

"You don't," I said, shoving his chair out of the way. "Go through—" I grabbed my book and all my notebooks that were on the table "—my bag. Ever."

"I'm sorry." Hurricane said. "At least your name wasn't anywhere."

"That doesn't matter." I said. "I have personal items in there."

"Like your ta—"

"I swear to go, I will kill you right now." I said, cutting him off.

"Okay." he said, getting up.

"We have two of the Titans in our custody," I said. "Maybe we can get information out of them."

"Yes because they'll just gladly give over all their secrets." Hurricane said sarcastically. I hit his bicep with my math textbook, making him whine in pain.

"Ow, geez." Hurricane said, rubbing his arm. "Gosh, your so strong."

Ignoring him, I said, "We need to figure out what we're doing with them."

"Yes," he agreed. "Let's use your notebook."

"Hurricane." I said warningly.

"Who doesn't right their name on their books?"

"Me."

"Of course you don't, Owl Head."

"Did you just call me Owl Head?"

"I very much did."

"Kelp Head."

"Smart Ass."

"Aquaman."

"Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

Before our arguing and spitting out hurtful nicknames could continue, both of our phones buzzed with an alert. I pulled out my phone, seeing a new reminder: **Mysterious Attack, Southern Area of Central Park.** I put my phone back, looking up at Hurricane.

"What do we do with them?" Hurricane asked.

"How many people you think will come down here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But what if they wake up?"

"They're tied to chairs, in a basement of a building no one knows about." I said. "I think we're fine."

He shrugged. We were then off, meeting up in Central Park. There was a lot going on. People were running as fast as they could towards the exits, either clutching their valuables or their kids, or their special someone. This area of the park had a dark cloud over it, barely over the trees. The trees and plants were shaking wildly, an extremely strong wind blowing. In the center of the storm was a female Titan, using hand magic to slowly strangle people running by. A few feet away from her, there was a large hole, crumbling and growing slowly, sucking in small objects.

"Oh shit." Hurricane mumbled. "This looks bad."

"She must be controlling that hole." I said. "We need to close it before it swallows all of Central Park."

"Or even worse, New York." Hurricane said.

A lady ran up to us, the side of her face bleeding profusely. "My baby, little girl! I can't find her! Help me, help me please."

She thruster a crumbled picture into my hand, the picture stained with blood. I put the picture in Hurricane's hand. "Save as many people as possible. I'm going for the Titan." I said.

He nodded and I sprung off into the air, flying above the park. My eyes zeroed in on the girl, her movements sharper. She moved majestically, her arms circling around her torso and head, her fingers winding, creating gold, red, and purple swirls in the air. It was really cool, except for the fact that swirls would do dangerous things. I'll try my best to make this not too vivid:

A golden swirl wrapped around a man's torso, lifting him off the ground. Another purple sail come from his chest, ripping his heart out with a wet _POP_. Once the gold swirl disappeared, he dropped dead on the ground.

That was just one of the many ways she was killing people. That was just the only one I'd be able to describe to you without having to up my ratings. I curling in a ball, turning into a yellow-eyed owl and diving down, straight towards the girl. I turned back at the last second, hitting her head with her feet. The girl fell with an undignified _UMPH_ , slumping over on the ground.

That was way to easy.

Like way.

Since she was totally unconscious (she was still alive, don't worry), I went and helped Hurricane, getting people out of the park. The hole wasn't growing, but it wasn't shrinking as fast as it need to. It was still sucking in anything that came in its path.

Too late, I saw it happen. Nico (you all remember Nico) was clinging onto the ledge with all he had. His thin, pale arms and head barely visible over the edge. The sound of the suckage was much louder then his cries for help. I was totally distracted, until I wasn't. Hurricane's body collided with mine, sending us both onto our butts, closer to hole.

"Help me," Nico's voice, barely a whisper, said. That was when I noticed him. He looked a lot weaker, struggling to stay above the hole that was barely open.

"Nico," Hurricane said, scampering to his feet.

He was too late. Nico slipped under the surface, the hole swallowing him up as it closed. I stated, wide-eyed where Nico had been.

"No." Hurricane muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I wasn't supposed to update until tomorrow, cause I've adopted Tuesdays and Fridays as update days for this story. But, I felt you guys deserved it. Last chapter got 7 whole reviews! That's tied with chapter 1, which also had seven, for the most reviewed chapter. Let's try to get this past seven.**

 **So, I do have most of Chapter 8 finished, but instead of a sneak peak, I'll give you this. By the way, this is a list of Percy and Annabeth's superpowers, since it's never really clarified.**

 _The Sleepless Saviors_

 ** _Annabeth: Grey Shadow_**

 _Flying_

 _(air/wind control)_

 _Shadow travel_

 _Owl transformation_

 _Aerokinesis (summon strong winds)_

 _Owl mimicry_

 _Altitude adaptation (adapt to extremely high or low air pressure)_

 _Atmospheric adaptation (can breath in any type of air)_

 _Enhanced senses (specifically hearing and sight)_

 _Enhanced reflexes_

 _Hollow skeleton (lighter and faster bones)_

 _Blindsight (unaffected by the light or darkness)_

 _Echolocation_

 _Night vision_

 _Inaudibility (silent or heard by only certain people)_

 ** _Percy: Hurricane_**

 _Earth manipulation_

 _Hydrokinesis (Water manipulation)_

 _Ability to disperse into water particles_

 _Hydrogenesis (make water from his body)_

 _Water solidification (walk on water, harden it)_

 _Atmokinesis (generating storms [hurricanes, rain storms])_

 _Geokinesis (earthquakes and volcanic eruptions)_

 _Cryokinesis (ice and snow)_

 _Toxikinesis (control poison)_

 **Read and review! Love you all dearly!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. 8, Percy Jackson

**_Percy Jackson _**

 **_1:08 pm. Jackson Apartment, Manhattan, New York_**

* * *

Mom let me stay home from school, for as long as I needed. I felt horrible. My cousin, who was like my little brother, was gone. In an empty void. Probably dead. I stayed in my house for a week, watching the news and eating mostly whatever Mom would put in front of me. The news was mostly about those Titans, how we had barely managed to stop from having a lot of damage. About Central Park, about Nico's disappearance.

Then there was something else. A few days ago, Piper, Jason and Leo, went missing. The news was so…so full of stuff. There were so many injuries, so many people mad at me, because their house burned or their school or their kid. This is what I hated. All the after effects. The pain, how everyone would blame me. The guilt, knowing that I have caused the loss of so many innocent lives.

Okay, I'm gonna mope for a few more days. While I do that, I'll tell you a story. This is the story of—well, you'll see what it's about, soon enough.

 _Two years ago, Grace's Jewelry, Manhattan._

 _Mom came into my room, eyeing me suspiciously. I got off my bed, bouncing excitedly. I pointed at the tv, which was on the news. "Mom, there's a jewelry store being robbed downtown." I said excitedly. "Eight hostages, possible explosives. Isn't this great!"_

" _Percy, what's your definition of great? Cause that sounds bad." Mom said._

" _Mom, Grey Shadow is one of the hostages." I explained. "I can…I can be like her. I can go and save the superhero! I'd be a superhero!"_

 _Mom stepped in, putting her hands on my shoulder. "Percy, this is serious business. What on earth makes you think you can take down the people who captured Grey Shadow?"_

" _Mom please?" I asked. "I know…I just know that I can do it. I get there, I free Grey Shadow, and we kick some bad guy ass."_

" _Percy," she said in a warning tone._

" _Language, I got it." I said. "Can I go? Please? Please? Pretty please with blue cookies on top?"_

" _But what if you get hurt?"_

" _Then I'll be hurt, and it'll be fine." I said._

" _Percy." She looked at me, her gaze softening. "Okay, get dressed. I'll get you some intel, but hurry."_

 _She left, leaving me standing there, excitement coursing through my veins. I changed out of my clothes, into the bodysuit I had waiting in my closet. I put the blue mask over my eyes, feeling as my hair changed from messy, to being slicked back. I went to the mirror, seeing that my eyes were now blue, like the water in a glass, my hair was now a coppery brown._

 _I raced to the kitchen, where Mom was typing furiously on her computer. "Four men, eight hostages. A family of four, a man, two teenagers, and Grey Shadow." Mom listed. "Ear piece?"_

 _I tapped the side of my head, pointing to the earpiece._

 _"Go be a hero, baby." Mom said, smiling at me._

 _I nodded, closing my eyes. I concentrated, envisioning the jewelry store, sandwiched between a bakery and a karate dojo. I pictured the probably crummy roof, damp from the rain earlier. When I opened my eyes, I was there, on top of the building. Bright red and blue lights flashed, nearly blinding me. I inspected my body, making sure I was all there._

" _Okay baby, your right on top of where they are." Mom's voice buzzed in my ear. "A straight drop down, easily knock down three of them."_

" _Great." I said, stretching my arms. "Let's do this."_

 _I loosened my molecules, feeling them sink through the roof. I formed back into a body once inside the bright, white room, landing on top of three large men, all falling over like dominos. I stood up, dusting myself off. "You didn't tell me you were throwing a party," I said, jumping down from their fallen bodies. "Even the great Grey Shadow, I'm hurt. Not even she invited me."_

 _Grey Shadow glared at me, making me shiver slightly. I had never actually met her before now, but she looked royally pissed off. Her legs were tied together, her arms behind her back as she struggled._

 _I felt something cold press against the back of my neck. "And who," a raspy, old voice said. "Might you be, you pre-pubescent teen?"_

" _First off," I stated, my voice hard. "I'm fourteen, and not pre-pubescent."_

" _Oh god." Grey Shadow muttered, rolling her eyes._

 _"I will kill you, boy!" the man shouted, losing his patience._

" _Sorry, but my mom said I have to come back in one piece. And she's worse then Grey Shadow, when she's angry." I said. "Back to your previous question—"_

 _I spun around, locking my hand around his wrist and retching the knife out. I kicked his chest, making him grunt and stumble backwards. I turned back to Grey Shadow, slashing through her leg ties. She shrieked slightly, probably scared that I might have cut her skin. "What the heck do you think your doing?" Grey Shadow exclaimed angrily._

 _I shrugged, pushing her shoulder forward and cutting her wrist ties. "Help you."_

" _I don't_ need _your help, boy."_

 _"Looks like you—"_

 _Grey Shadow gave me a hard push, sending me spiraling backwards, knocking over one of the guys. I grunted, getting to my feet. "What was that for?" I asked, growing angry. Grey Shadow smirked._

" _That's how you can help me," Grey Shadow said._

 _I growled, but before I could retort, Grey Shadow kicked my legs out from under me, sending me onto my back. "Now if you excuse me, I don't need, nor do I want your help. Stop playing dress up."_

" _Percy, you should take that as your cue to back off." Mom said._

 _Ignoring her, I rolled onto my stomach, surveying the area. The rest of the hostages were against a wall, across the room. Grey Shadow was in the process of beating down two of the four guys. Each time she knocked one down, another would take his place._

 _"Percy, you should really get out of there."_

 _"Sorry Mom," I mumbled, pulling the earpiece out and throwing it across the room. I watched Grey Shadow, a few feet in the air, knocking the guys down with strong winds. I pulled myself to my feet, shaking out my arms._

" _I'll show you, I'm not playing dress up." I muttered, eyes locking on the bathroom door across the building._

 _If you were there, you would mostly hear the sounds of Grey Shadow beating the living snot out of those guys. If you were listening closely, however, you'd hear the sounds of pipes rattling and bursting, water sloshing around inside the bathroom. The door flew off its hinges, making Grey Shadow jump slightly. Water tunneling out in massive waves, swallowing up the four men and Grey Shadow. I parted the water, keeping it from the hostages and holding it above those on the floor, sputtering out the water in their lungs. "What the hell!" Grey Shadow yelled, once she gained enough breath. "Who even are you?"_

 _I smirked, glad that I'd finally gotten her attention. In the spur of the moment, I named myself, something I'd be for the rest of my life. "Me? I'm Hurricane."_

At the end of the week—Saturday—Annabeth came from school to see me, I guess. She seemed really depressed and broken. Piper, who was her roommate, was still missing. She told me how the police came and were questioning her about the disappearance, blah blah. Instead of staying the night, like she usually does when we're at my house, she went back to campus.

Well, she told me she was going back to campus. But when she left, I went to my window and saw her, with Marco. Yes, ex-boyfriend Marco. Except, it clearly didn't look like he was ex-boyfriend Marco. It looked like current/becoming boyfriend Marco, based on the way they kissed.

After that, I went back to my room, burrowed under a pile of blankets, in the dark.

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

After what felt like days locked in my room (it'd been three hours) I went out, mostly cause I needed to pee. Annabeth made lemonade when she was here, and I had a lot of it. Except, when I went out, before I could even get to the bathroom, Mom came and grabbed me by the ear, dragging me to the front door.

"Check your phone." Mom said.

I sighed, taking it from her hand. **Meeting 7 pm. Be prompt.** I looked at her, slightly exasperated.

"Mom—"

"Perseus Jackson," she said sternly. "You have been in my home, instead of at school, for a week. You ignored all your duties as a superhero, because of one accident. You and Grey Shadow need to have a talk. I'll go too, since I have things to go over with the both of you. Now get ready, it's a quarter to seven."

She patted my shoulder, going to her room. I ran a hand through my hair, considering her words.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay. So, if you had noticed, I write grey with an 'e' instead of the common 'a' for Americans. Here's what happened. I used to use 'a' when I was younger. But then, there was this kid in my class whose last name was spelled 'Grey', and as a child, it confused me. I always forgot which was common, and right. Blah blah blah. So, I do like the 'e' better. I also like putting a 'u' in 'color' but sadly, my computer doesn't agree with me so. Sorry I was so late. I took a really long nap and all that. I was tired, but now I won't sleep tonight.**

 **So, sneak peak time!**

 _Before I could hit the ground, I felt two strong arms grab me out of the air. I looked up at a pair of amused blue eyes. "I thought you could fly, Ms. Shadow?" Hurricane said. I glared at him, pulling from his grip._

" _Where the hell have you been all week?" I yelled. "Do you know how hard it has been answering questions and stopping crime by myself? You could've at least called, let me know what's wrong with you!"_

 _I know, he just stopped me from hitting the ground. But I was still pissed, and I needed to lash out at something._

" _Now you want to show up? Everyone keeps blaming me, because all my friends are gone! They all disappeared! My best friend in the whole fucking world is broken, moping around at home instead of being at school! I just want some moral support, okay? I'm hurting too! No one fucking cares about how much I'm hurting, and it's not fucking fair!"_

 _By now, I had hot tears rolling down my face._

" _I can't even go and get comfort, from anyone, because then everyone'd know my secret identity. They'd hate me, because I let Nico, my favorite little depressing mess, go. He's gone, and-and it's all my fault."_

 _Slowly, I sunk to my knees, hugging myself as I cried. "I'm such a_ horrible _superhero." I whispered._

 **Yeah. See you Tuesday! Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. 9, Annabeth Chase

**_Annabeth Chase_**

 **_6:52 pm. Headquarters, Manhattan, New York_**

* * *

Lucky for me, the library doesn't close until 8. Marco had offered to drive me to and from Percy's place, but we were currently in the library. We were sitting out on couch, my head resting in his lap while he worked on his laptop, and I was reread Harry Potter. It's pretty good. Don't judge me. Any way, I got a message, **Meeting 7 pm. Be prompt.** I sighed. All week, Hurricane had been a no show. It wasn't like he was needed greatly, just small stuff. I doubted he'd show for this, but I still went.

"I gotta go," I said, sitting up.

"Want me to drive you?" Marco asked.

"No, it's pretty close." I said. "You can go back to campus, or wherever you need to go."

"But, where are you gonna stay tonight?" Marco asked.

"I'll probably end up staying with Percy tonight." I said. "Could you pick me up in the morning?"

"Uh, sure," he said. "Where, exactly, are you going?"

"Work emergency," I said, getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Beth," Marco said as I walked to the exit.

I turned and waved, before pushing the door open and heading towards Headquarters. I don't know what exactly was the building before we used it, but I knew where it was. It wasn't too far from NYU, and had boarded windows, overgrown plants, and rusted doors. I'd never been on the first or second floor, cause S said we weren't allowed.

When I got there, I opened an air vent, crawling in. I crawled at a slant, going down towards the basement. Once it had straightened, I changed into Grey Shadow, continuing down to the basement. I heard the vent rattle, before the old steel sunk in on itself, sending me tumbling into the basement.

Before I could hit the ground, I felt two strong arms grab me out of the air. I looked up at a pair of amused blue eyes. "I thought you could fly, Ms. Shadow?" Hurricane said. I glared at him, pulling from his grip.

"Where the hell have you been all week?" I yelled. "Do you know how hard it has been answering questions and stopping crime by myself? You could've at least called, let me know what's wrong with you!"

I know, he just stopped me from hitting the ground. But I was still pissed, and I needed to lash out at something.

"Now you want to show up? Everyone keeps blaming me, because all my friends are gone! They all disappeared! My best friend in the whole fucking world is broken, moping around at home instead of being at school! I just want some moral support, okay? I'm hurting too! No one fucking cares about how much I'm hurting, and it's not fucking fair!"

By now, I had hot tears rolling down my face.

"I can't even go and get comfort, from anyone, because then everyone'd know my secret identity. They'd hate me, because I let Nico, my favorite little depressing mess, go. He's gone, and-and it's all my fault."

Slowly, I sunk to my knees, hugging myself as I cried. "I'm such a _horrible_ superhero." I whispered.

Hurricane come over, sitting on the ground and hugging me to his chest. "I care," he whispered in my hair, pressing a kiss to my scalp.

I'm sure you don't want to hear about the rest of my breakdown. I'll tell you a story! This is the story of the time I got my partner, Hurricane. Yay! Story time!

 _Two years ago_

 _Grace's Jewelry, Manhattan, New York_

 _It was after that whole mess, where that kid—Hurricane—nearly drowned me in bathroom water! I stomped over to him, still soaking wet, while the guys were being escorted to the police station. I jabbed my finger in his chest, and saw him physically tense. "What the fucking hell was that! You could've killed me, or all those innocent civilians in there!" I yelled._

 _"Woah, Grey Shadow, is yelling at me!" he said excitedly. "I must be the luckiest guy in the world!"_

" _You about to be a dead guy," I warned._

 _"I'm sorry, just, wow," he said. "Your so much prettier up close—wait—that's not—no—gah! Sorry, I'm a huge dork, and your super cool, and wow!"_

 _I frowned, lowering my finger. "Okay,_ dork, _listen hear and listen good. I am soaking wet. I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but don't do it again. What do you think your doing, anyway? How come I've never seen you before?"_

" _Oh, well, I'm Hurricane," he said proudly. "I have water powers."_

" _What?"_

" _You have owl powers, I have water powers." Hurricane explained. "I can control it, make it, make it hard, all that stuff. I used the bathroom water, to disorient those robbers and whatever. You kinda got caught in the crossfire, sorry."_

" _You—water—what?"_

 _Before he could answer, Chief of Police, Officer Johnson, came over. "Great job, kiddos." she said, patting our shoulders. "Mostly teens wouldn't bat an eye, but you two, your something special. Thanks for all your help. Grey Shadow, love the new partner."_

 _She headed back to her squad car, leaving me speechless. "I'm your partner?" Hurricane asked excitedly. "Oh my god, I get to work with_ the _Grey Shadow!"_

" _No you don't," I spat. "You aren't my partner. I don't know you. Just because you came in handy one time doesn't mean that we're partners."_

 _"I could come in handy more! We could even have cool superhero team name, like The Justice League or The Avengers."_

 _"No! Go home, stay out of this!" I exclaimed. "This isn't a game! This is actual work, with actual lives in jeopardy! You cannot handle—"_

" _Last I checked,_ I _came to_ your _rescue," he pointed out._

" _Your really getting on my nerves," I said through gritted teeth._

" _Listen, I'm just as capable as you are, to do this. In fact, I think I'm better then you."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You couldn't even handle a break in without getting tied up. Your lucky I came, who knows what would've happ—AH!"_

 _He screamed loudly as I punched him in the face, jerking his head to the side. I smirked triumphantly, watching as he massaged his cheek. He glared at me, before watching as my legs were swept from under me, knocking me onto the ground. I groaned, sitting up and seeing my legs not even there._

" _What did you do!" I yelled._

 _He smirked at me, which looked kinda funny with his cheek slowly swelling. "Whoops, must have happened when I lost focus when you punched me."_

 _"Give me back my legs!" I yelled, slowly freaking out. It felt like my legs had fallen asleep, tingly and stinging._

" _I don't know, you do need loosen up." Hurricane said, laughing at his joke. "Get it? I loosened your molecules, I said you need to loosen up. Ah, I kill myself."_

" _I'll kill you, myself." I warned._

" _I could make you disappear right now, and never to be heard from again." He warned, his voice hard. "You won't even be dead, you'll be floated infinitely, watching as life goes on without, unable to interact. You'll be water, floating in the air until the day the world collapses in on itself. You'll be so vastly spread out, that your right eye could be here, and your left eye could be all the way in California. Do you want me to do that?"_

 _I shook my head nervously._

" _Then I suggest you stop being an ass, and say thank you," he said._

" _T-thank you." I mumbled, looking down at the ground._

 _Hurricane sighed, and I watched as my legs slowly came back, air swirling around them slightly. Hurricane extended his hand to me, which I cautiously took. He pulled me off the ground, looking me up and down._

 _"Truce?" he asked, holding his hand out. I looked at it, then up at him. Hesitantly, I shook his hand, nodding slowly._

" _Truce." I agreed. "This doesn't mean we're friends, by the way."_

" _Whatever floats your boat, Girlie." he said, smiling goofily. "I gotta get home, my mom is probably really pissed off."_

Hurricane was never my favorite person, but he was the only one I could talk to about this. I couldn't even talk to Percy. Mostly because he was going through his own inner turmoil. And Piper was missing, so I couldn't talk to her. Marco knew something was wrong with me, but didn't pry, knowing it wasn't his business.

I sniffed, resting my head on Hurricane's chest. "I don't know, if it's 'cause I'm really emotional right now, but I've never noticed how nice you are." I whispered. I took a shaky breath, smelling the scent of salty oceans rolling off of him. I leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Hurricane stiffened as I pulled back, making me regret everything. We had a perfect hate-friendship, which I just ruined. I actually succumbed to his affectionate ways. And then, he did something that I'd never expect: he kissed me. Oh the lips. An actual, real kiss. And I kissed him back.

Hurricane pulled his lips back, looking at me confused. "You kissed back," he pointed out. "I thought you hated me?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "I do, cause your annoying. And obnoxious. And you call me these nicknames I hate."

"You love it," Hurricane said, nuzzling the top of my head. I laughed lightly, lightly punching his arm.

"Your ruined the moment." I said, rolling my eyes. He smiled brightly, kissing my nose. I rolled my eyes, shaking his lips off my face.

"You way to affectionate." I pointed out.

"Mommy says it's my best quality, besides my dashing good looks." Hurricane said.

"Oh your so humble." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You didn't deny it!" he pointed out excitedly.

"Shut up." I said, pulling out of his grip. "You know why we're here?"

"My mom just said come here."

I raised a brow at him. "Your mom?"

"Yeah, yeah. She…she said that S wanted…to see us?" Hurricane said.

"That sounded like a question." I pointed out. "Do you mind telling me why you were off the grid for a whole week?"

"Well, you know, with Nico missing. He was really close to regular me. Plus, those two guys escaped, mostly cause of my stupidity."

"That definitely wasn't your fault."

"No, it was. I said that they couldn't leave, and they managed. Now, we're like, five steps behind where we originally were." Hurricane explained. "I was….ashamed?"

"You say a lot of things like they're questions." I pointed out. He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing my shoulder.

"Alright now, let's stand up. No more sulking." Hurricane said.

"But sulking is fun." I whined.

"Let's get dinner."

"No."

"Why not? You always say no."

"Because we're barely friends. No offense, or anything." I explained. "Plus, everyone kinda hates us. The news will blow up if they find out we were off at dinner."

"Naturally," he muttered. "How 'bout we order a pizza?"

"I think your officially stupid." I said. "How would that work?"

"There's a pizza place like a block away. You stay here and I'll go pick one up, dressed normally of course. I'm a regular customer, so they'll know me."

"Oh course you are, fatty."

"That didn't hurt my feelings."

"Put some olives on my half."

Hurricane grumbled as we both got off the ground. He saluted me, before fading out of my vision. I stared at where he once stood, now alone with my thoughts. "Hello." Okay, so I'm not alone. I tensed, hearing the familiar voice of welcoming. "It's great to see you, Annabeth."

I spun around, coming face to face with Sally Jackson. I gaped at her, watching as she smiled sweetly at me. "Who knows how long Hurricane will be gone, and I don't want to be here when he gets back. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

 **A/N: ! WE'VE GO PERCABETH! Well, technically. Cause you and I, we know that it's Percabeth. But they don't. I guess we'd call it Grey Shadow x Hurricane. What would that ship name be? Greicane? Hurradow?**

 **We've also got some suspense for the next chapter (laughs evilly). Read and review!**

 **See you Friday! (No sneak peak this time, not enough reviews!)**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. 10, Percy Jackson

**_Percy Jackson_**

 **_7:21 pm. Headquarters, Manhattan, New York_**

* * *

I went into the little pizza shop around the corner, breathing in the fresh scent of warm pizza. Honestly, unless you have a legit excuse for not being able to eat pizza, you're a terrible person for not liking pizza. Pizza is life, in a circle. You get to pick and choose who or what gets to be in your life (like toppings) and some things are there that you can't control (crust, cheese, sauce). I could make my own movie. We'd call it Percy Jackson. And my mom could be in it, and the pizza thing could be her little catch phrase.

Did anyone else pick up what I was getting at? It's like _Forest Gump._ His mom said 'Life's like a box of chocolates; you never know what your gonna get.' Ah, I'm hilarious.

So, back to pizza.

This particular pizza shop was owned and operated by one of my old friends, Grover Underwood. The thing is, Grover was a senior when I was a freshman. He in college, and technically he owns the pizza shop, although it's mostly managed by Juniper (his girlfriend who isn't in college). Today, Grover was bound to be working. When I got to pizza shop, Grover was indeed inside, waiting behind a counter. I went over, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey Grover," I said. He looked me, confusion on his face.

"Um, welcome to Cloven Elves Pizzeria—"

"Grover, it's me. Percy Jackson."

Okay, so after he graduated, I went to his pizza shop all the time. Not necessarily went, more like ordered online (because he freaking awesome pizza place delivered!). And Grover doesn't do deliveries, so I only saw him when I came in person, which was like never because who goes to a pizza shop hen you can order online!

Grover looked at me with wide eyes, his smile beaming. "Pe-e-ercy!" Grover bleated, jumping skillfully over the counter, knocking me over in a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, man," I said.

"Percy, your so tall! Your so grown up!" Grover exclaimed as he stood up. He reached behind the counter, grabbing his crutches. "I haven't seen you since you were, like, 14! Dude! How even old are you!"

"It's good to see you too, Grov," I said. "It's only been, like, two years though."

"Yeah, your so, so _old_ now. Gosh, Percy, your like, what? At least eighteen."

"Dude, I'm sixteen, I'm only sixteen." I reassured him.

"You've been working out I see. So much stronger. C'mon, we should talk in a more…private setting." Grover said, nodding his head towards and 'Employee's Only' door.

Yes, before you start wondering, Grover does know about me being Hurricane. But this is different then how Rachel knows. Grover had known about my powers since as long as I had them, since before we'd met. When we did meet, he, along with Mom, taught me Greco-Roman wrestling, Judo, western boxing, kickboxing and gymnastics, along with how to use my powers during a fight and fight with them, and controlling them.

We went into the back room, where Grover secured the door shut. He pulled his crutches off, leaning them against the door before kicking off his shoes. "Feels so good to be rid of those stupid fake-feet." Grover said, trotting over to the couch. "Pop?"

I laughed, flopping into a smaller couch across. "Grover, Iowa changed you." I said. "Here in New York, we can it 'soda.'"

"It's the same damn thing," Grover said, tossing me a soda can. "Now, I have been keeping up with the news around this general area. How are things with Grey Shadow going?"

I shrugged. "Fine," I muttered.

"So, your gonna tell me why it's 'just fine'? Or do I have to pry it from you?"

"I don't really wanna elaborate."

"Fine, it's whatever." Grover said. "What about Annabeth? How's she doing?"

I shrugged, then chugged down nearly half of my soda. "Pretty sure she's with Marco again." I said with a shrug.

"Honestly, I'm surprised she's not with you."

"And why is that?"

"Dude, you've been like, crushing on her, for like, ever."

I shrugged, taking a sip of the soda. "So? She likes Marco," I said. "Finished."

"Pass me the can," Grover said, holding out his hand. I leaned forward, putting it in his hand.

"Thought you didn't like soda cans?"

"A can's a can," he said with a shrug, then promptly bit off a piece, chopping on the aluminum.

Oh, did I not explain Grover's goat-ness? Well, Grover is part goat. When I'd met Grover, he was my trainer and all that. Mom said that the stuff that gave me superpowers mutated Grover into a goat-man thing. Grover prefers the term satyr, but I like goat-man.

"If it makes this ay better, I'm pretty sure Grey Shadow's into me."

"And how to you presume that?" Grover asked.

"I may, or may not, have kissed her." I said with a shrug. "And she may, or may not, have kissed back."

"Oh my god! Percy, this is amazing!" Grover exclaimed. "Wait, no it's not! Grey Shadow fording know your Percy, she'll probably kick your ass once you get back."

"She's always trying to kick my ass." I said with a snort. "Speaking of, I need a pepperoni and olive pizza."

"Don't act like this conversation is over," Grover said, getting up. "I'll have it out in a few, and you'd better come back tomorrow with the tea*."

"Naturally," I said, watching as he went towards the kitchen.

He came back about ten, twenty minutes later, passing me a large box of pizza. I reached for my wallet, before he let me know that it was paid for (on my tab). I shrugged, taking the pizza and head back to base. I used the mean entrance of the building, heading to the stairs. While I was going down, I made sure to change into Hurricane, opening the basement door.

Grey Shadow was facing a desk, but turned when she heard me come in. She bit her lower lip nervously, holding something behind her back. She stammered out, "Hey…P-Percy."

* * *

 **A/N: YES! Another cliff hanger! Plus, I never answered the other cliff hanger in the previous chapter. This was super short, sorry! But it'll be fine, next chapter I'll try to have longer. You know, if we get to 10+ reviews, I might post two chapters on Tuesday. That means I'll do it, so give me more reviews!**

 ***give me the tea: that's what me and my sisters say when there juicy gossip.**

 **See you Tuesday!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. 11, Annabeth Chase

**_Annabeth Chase_**

 **_7:19 pm. Headquarters, Manhattan, New York_**

* * *

" _Hello." Okay, so I'm not alone. I tensed, hearing the familiar voice of welcoming. "It's great to see you, Annabeth."_

 _I spun around, coming face to face with Sally Jackson. I gaped at her, watching as she smiled sweetly at me. "Who knows how long Hurricane will be gone, and I don't want to be here when he gets back. We have a lot to discuss."_

"What?" I spit out.

Sally looked at me in a way she does whenever she proves Percy wrong (which is often, by the way). "Yes, I know that your Annabeth Chase, I know who Hurricane is, all that. Now, we've got fifteen minutes at most before he gets back."

She grabbed a large bag, walking to the table. Hesitantly, I followed her, watching as she unpacked it. "Nico di Angelo, went missing last week. Only, I know where he is."

"You do?" I asked.

She slid a folder to me. In thick, black marker, it was labeled _Τάρταρος_ _(Tartarus, Void)._ Intrigued, I picked it up, opening the folder. "What's Tartarus?" I asked as I looked through the black pictures.

 _"_ It's another dimension, filled with demons and monsters." Sally explained. "All those childhood terrors root from creatures of Tartarus. There were these scientists, they were basically mad scientists, they called themselves Demigods—"

"Why?"

"I was about to explain. They thought that they were gods, creating new things that god could only make. But once they failed at creating life a bunch of times, they realized that they were just below gods—demigods. They're the people who gave you your superpowers. I wasn't planning on telling you that much today, but I guess I can quickly sum it up.

"When you were younger, Annabeth, your father worked in this building. He was part of a team of scientists, trying to learn more about Tartarus…."

 _Dr. Chase and Dr. Olympia rushed down the corridor, excitement clear in the movement. They had just been paged by Lucas Castellan, their intern, that they had passed stepped five, and were on their way to an interphase. Seven year old Annabeth Chase pulled on her father's sleeve, trying to get his attention._

 _School had been let out early, due to a chicken-pox scare. Her mother was off on an extravagant life adventure, her stepmother in the hospital, leaving her father to have to bring her to his job. "Daddy, I'm bored." Annabeth whined. "I wanna do something fun!"_

 _"Where'd your boy go?" Dr. Chase asked, looking at Dr. Olympia._

" _I'll go find him!" Annabeth volunteered._

 _Before she got a response, she darted off back the way they came, hoping to find her best friend. She weaved through hallways and rooms, crawling under tables and chairs, passing other mad scientists. She ran through an cross-hallway, colliding with another kid. They both fell in an undignified heap, laughter escaping both of them._

 _Annabeth exclaimed his name, turning to her best friend. "Where did you even go?"_

" _No time, I wanna show you something cool!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet. "C'mon, we might miss it."_

 _He bounded down the hallway, with Annabeth on his tail. He skidded to a stop, holding a finger to his lips. "Ssh," he said. "Look, we can't be here."_

" _So why did we come?" Annabeth asked, confused._

" _Cause rules can kiss my butt," he said, pushing the door open. Annabeth giggled quietly, following her friend._

 _They were pressed up against a glass window, peaking through. The boy glanced at Annabeth, saying, "You're my best friend, Annie." Annabeth turned to him, smiling._

 _"You're my best friend too," she said. "Pinkie promise me we'll be best friends forever."_

" _Pinkie promise," he said, wrapping his pinkie around hers. They smiled at each other, before he said, "Look, it's starting."_

" _What exactly am I watching?" she asked._

" _Dunno, but breaking rules is fun."_

" _Aren't you glad we cut school for this?" Annabeth asked, smirking at him who nodded._

" _Annabeth!" She turned, seeing her dad running down the hall towards her._

" _Daddy!" she exclaimed with joy, turning to his._

" _Owie!" her best friend cried, pulling back from the window._

" _It's hot," she said, pulling back._

 _"Kids, that's a taped off zone. Get outta there!" Annabeth's Dad said._

 _Before they could move, a bright, blue flash went off inside the room, followed by a loud explosion. The kids screamed as the glass and wall broke into tiny pieces, sending them flying backwards._

"What happened next?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

"Well, from my understanding, the explosion had a lot of different chemicals and all that, scrambled your DNA, all that." Sally finished. She looked at her watch, then back at me. "So, more importantly, the Demigods gave The Voice—"

"Who?" I asked.

"The girl Titan." Sally stated. "Her powers came from the same place as yours. She seems to have the ability to control the Void. I've been investigating her abilities, there's neuro-electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation, charmspeak."

"And the other two? We had them down here too, but they escaped when…."

"Fire Ball, pyrokinesis and technokinesis. The Electric Eagle, aerokinesis, atmokinesis, and electrokinesis."

"And now your gonna go, so I can look up what those words mean." I stated, making her glare at me.

"Annabeth, this is serous." Sally said. "Percy should be on his way down, I'll leave these folders with you. I must be going now."

"Okay." I said as she went out through a door. "Wait a minute. Did you say Percy?"

* * *

 **A/N: BUM BUM BAAAAAAUUUUMMMM! Hmm, I wonder what'll happen next chapter? Well just have to wait for Friday, now won't we. The Voice: Her powers were based off of the Scarlet Witch, the one in Age of Ultron. So I don't own them, the basis is from Marvel.**

 **On a sad note, there weren't 10+ reviews last chapter, which means that this is the only chapter coming up today.**

 **But, I do have some good news. I've given you some information about the Titans. If you leave me a review saying who you think each is, and your right (it's not that hard) I'll post two chapters on Friday! Honestly, I practically spelled it out for you. There was also a significant amount of reviews last chapter, so, because I'm in such a good mood, I'll give you a sneak peak:**

 _I rolled my eyes, letting out a long sigh. Quieter, I said, "You think you know everything, and you can do anything, but you can't, Beth."_

 _"I just...I mean…" Annabeth sighed, shaking her head. "Why did you kiss me, then? I mean, if always known Percy had a thing for me—er—Grey Shadow, but, it's just, I don't—"_

" _I'm sorry for kissing you." I whispered, now knowing the truth. I was only her friend, barely right now._

" _I just, I need some time."_

 _She moved past me, going through the door. "Annabeth—"_

" _Percy,_ please _, I need….I just need to clear my head," she said._

" _I'm sorry," I whispered, barely audible as she walk through the door, shutting it tightly._

 _I closed my eyes tightly, shaking my head._

 **Instead of elaborating, I need your help. So, me being lazy and a major procrastinator, I haven't done a lot of my English work. Well, I've got 13 journals due by Saturday, and only one finished. So, I'll leave some prompts here, and if you wanna help me out, that'd be great. Each response has to be 12-14 sentences, and have an example. All you have to do is explain it. Thanks, you guys rock.**

" _Journal writing is a voyage to the interior." (Christina Baldwin)_

" _He that embarks on the voyage of life will always wish to advance rather by the impulse of the wind than the strokes of the oar and many fold in their passage while they lie waiting for the gale." (Samuel Johnson)_

" _Some beautiful paths can't be discovered without getting lost." (Erol Ozan)_

 _"Life's a voyage that's homeward bound." (Herman Melville)_

" _The simple idea of a love or obsession towards something that feels unappreciated or impossible and the process of taking any action, whether it good or bad, to free yourself from it." (The Duck)_

" _I am the wisest man alive, for I know one thing, and that is that I know nothing." (Plato, The Republic)_

 **Last note. I also wasn't really working on another assignment. It's about the** _ **Odyssey**_ **, which kinda relates to Percy Jackson. For this, you jus have to explain the character's role in the story. Again, you don't have to do it. But, I'd really appreciate it. This is actually due by Thursday, though.**

ALCINOUS

CALYPSO

CHARYBDIS

PHAECIA

POLYPHEMUS/CYCLOPS

SCYLLA

TEIRESIAS

ANTINOUS

PENELOPE

TELEMACHUS

 **You know your lazy when you enlist the help of your readers to do your homework. Sigh, anyway, read and review! Please help me with my homework. Don't scold me! I know I'm lazy, you don't need to say it.**

 **See you Friday!**


	12. 12, Percy Jackson

**_Percy Jackson_**

 **_7:58 pm. Headquarters, Manhattan, New York_**

* * *

 _While I was going down, I made sure to change into Hurricane, opening the basement door._

 _Grey Shadow was facing a desk, but turned when she heard me come in. She bit her lower lip nervously, holding something behind her back. She stammered out, "Hey…P-Percy."_

I stared at her, watching a tear roll down her cheek. "Per-Percy," she stuttered. "Tell me it isn't true. Tell me your name isn't Perseus Jackson, and that you don't live in Eastern Manhattan with you mom, and Nico di Angelo isn't your cousin. Just…please."

"How'd you find out?" I whispered.

She shook her head, her blonde curls shaking slowly. "How did I not? How come you didn't tell me!"

I looked at her in confusion. "Your mom knew, I bet Jason knew too, maybe your whole _fucking_ family! I thought that I was your best friend? You _promised_ you'd never keep anything from me! Percy and Annabeth, Best Friends till the Day we Die! So why didn't you ever tell me!"

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes it's me, if you obviously couldn't tell you idiot!" Grey Shadow—Annabeth—I don't even know anymore.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were Hurricane, Percy?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

I looked at her, watching as her yellow eyes shifted, looking me up and down. "Okay, listen, you told me that neither of us needed to know the other's real identity."

"Yeah but, if I'd known you were Percy, as in Percy fucking Jackson—"

"That's not even my middle name!" I interrupted.

"It's for emphasize, idiot."

"You know, since we're already mad, I'm gonna let you know right now how much I hate it when you call me those demeaning names!"

"What?"

"Yeah," I said, putting the pizza box down. "You always say I'm stupid, and an idiot and all that. If you ever did anything other then make fun of me, you'd notice that I'm smart. I may not be as smart as you, but I can sure as hell try."

"Stop trying to change the topic!"

"There you go, always blaming it on me." I stated.

"I don't—"

"Everything is either Percy or Hurricane's fault!" I yelled, cutting her off.

"Because you clearly act on instinct without having a formal plan!"

"You make me hate planning ahead!"

"Me!"

"Yes you! Everything has to be thoroughly detailed or you start going off, then if something goes off your perfect little schedule, you go off! There's no pleasing you!"

"I'm sorry that I've got my life figured out!"

"My whole life is already planned out, in the perfect 'Annabeth Manor.' Maybe I don't want you making a schedule for everyday of my life!"

"I'm sorry that I'm trying to help you!"

"Maybe I don't want your help!" I exclaimed. "You do whatever you want, not even caring how it effects other people!"

"Well I'm sorry that I know what's good for you and you don't!"

I rolled my eyes, letting out a long sigh. Quieter, I said, "You think you know everything, and you can do anything, but you can't, Beth."

"I just...I mean…" Annabeth sighed, shaking her head. "Why did you kiss me, then? I mean, if always known Percy had a thing for me—er—Grey Shadow, but, it's just, I don't—"

"I'm sorry for kissing you." I whispered, now knowing the truth. I was only her friend, barely right now.

"I just, I need some time."

She moved past me, going through the door. "Annabeth—"

"Percy, _please_ , I need….I just need to clear my head," she said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, barely audible as she walk through the door, shutting it tightly.

I closed my eyes tightly, shaking my head. It was all so much to understand, it all happened so fast. First, I was getting pizza for me and Grey Shadow. Then Grey Shadow finds out my identity. Grey Shadow turns out to be my best friend Annabeth. Then we start fighting, of some reason. And then Annabeth, Grey Shadow, someone, just leaves.

So, I think, God I hate thinking. I kissed, Grey Shadow, who's Annabeth, who I've been best friends with since I was in diapers.

Wow.

I picked up the bag of pizza—damn, I said bag of pizza. I'm definitely losing my mind. I picked up the _box_ of pizza, sitting down at the table across the room. Opening it, I pulled out a slice of pepperoni, taking a bite of the deliciousness. At least pizza was still easy to understand.

While eating my pizza, I spotted a bag with beige folders spilling out. I pulled one out, seeing that it read _Sagittarius Emiliana Castellan._ Sagittarius, that sounded familiar. I opened the folder, pages and pictures falling out.

 _Sagittarius Emiliana Castellan, born 3 April, 1908; died 17 August 1922; resurrected 14 May, 2016; Resides at Goode School for Special Needs, with Hazel Levasque; MISSION: Uncover the plans of the Titans._

Sage! This was Sage! Wait, but if it was Sage, how was she born in 1908? This doesn't make any sense, but nothing these days seem to make sense. I resembled the papers and pictures into the folder, putting it to the side. I picked up another folder, this one reading _Τάρταρος_ _(Tartarus, Void)._ Tartarus….that's that place in Greek Mythology, where the gods send their enemies. Why was there a whole file on this?

Before I could read more, a loud alarm blared through the room, making me jump in surprise. Across the room, a small hole in the ground opened, two people crawling out. I got out of my chair, backing to the wall. They stood up, wiping the dirt off their faces.

"What the—Frank? Hazel?" I asked, looking between the two. Hazel smiled softly, nodding her head.

"Oh, pizza," Frank said, moving to the table.

"We've been looking for days," Hazel whined, following him. "I just hope we made it in time."

"What?" was all I managed to say.

"What day is it?" Frank asked. "Ew, olives."

"Saturday," I said.

"Stop eating, Frank, we've got to go." Hazel said. "The others are probably outside."

"What's going on?" I asked. "And stop eating my pizza!"

Frank picked up a folder, holding it up. "Percy, this monster-witch thing is attacking Grey Shadow." Frank explained. "She needs our help."

"Wait, how'd you—"

"Stop asking questions!" Hazel interrupted. "Annabeth is going to die if we don't go help her right now." She then looked at Frank, who had been watching her. "Now would be a good time to do the thing."

Frank nodded, then did something that really surprised me: he turned into a giant hawk, flying up through the ceiling. Hawk-Frank came down, and Hazel jumped on his back. Then he grabbed me in his talons, flying up and out of the room. All I could do was scream. He then dropped me over the East River. I was too out of it to even think about controlling the water. Luckily, someone flew up, catching me in their grasp.

At first I thought it was Grey Shadow. And then I got a closer look. "Jason!" I yelled.

"Surprise," he said with a chuckle, flying towards the water.

First things first, I hate flying. Second, what—where—gah! I'm so lost! So Frank can turn into a giant hawk, Jason can fly, Hazel knows I'm Hurricane, what else is there to add?

Apparently, the fact that Leo, who was previously missing for a whole week, can man a giant boat (sorry, he says it's a Greek trireme), and apparently him, Jason, and Piper aren't really missing.

I looked between all five of them, glaring furiously. "Can someone please explain what the hell is going on!" I shouted.

Another voice, a small voice, young, said, "I can."

I turned around, seeing Sagittarius Castellan standing behind me, blonde hair braided back.

* * *

 **A/N: TaDa! There you go, so much just happened, I feel like Percy in this chapter. I bet you all feel like him too. So, instead of telling you why Annabeth's going to die and all that, were going to have a few chapters of flash backs. We'll start with Sage, give her one or two chapters. Then it'll be to Jason, one or two chapters. And then we'll go back with Annabeth's story.**

 **Here's a look to the future. I've started work on Valentine's Day one-shots, three to be exact. And, even better, if you look at the calendar, Valentine's Day is on a Tuesday, which is an update Day. Hmmmmm…. I wonder what'll happen when I update this story.**

 **And there is another chapter up, like promised (cause there was 1 Review that got the Titans right—KuroNinja, that was you. At least, I think it was intentional.) So, I know that they aren't technically Titans, but, for the good of the story and all that. Fire Ball was Leo, The Voice was Piper, and The Electric Eagle was Jason.**

 **Read and review, cause you know you love it when I put in sneak peaks! I didn't this time cause I had to rush to finish the second chapter for today! See you Monday!**


	13. 13, Sagittarius Castallan

Last chapter, Percy's POV:

 _I_ _looked between all five of them, glaring furiously. "Can someone please explain what the hell is going on!" I shouted._

 _Another voice, a small voice, young, said, "I can."_

* * *

 **_Sagittarius Castellan_**

 **_12:09 pm, Last Tuesday. Kronos Research Facility, Manhattan, New York_**

* * *

I pushed through the large double doors, interrupting whatever meeting Luke was in. He turned to me, a frown on his face. "Sagittarius, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"What are you doing?" I countered. "You kidnapped and mutated three innocent people, destroyed Central Park, sentenced another innocent life to an eternity in hell, and for what?"

"Sage, this must be done." Luke said.

"Of course, so that you can do whatever you fucking want once you've taken Grey Shadow and Hurricane out of the picture." I said.

"That's not the only reason, we will discuss—"

"We will discuss _now_." I stated in a warning tone. "Everyone else, out."

When no one moved, I turned and glared, blowing my hand in a wide arch, causing pointy, ice crystals to appear on the ground. "I said _out_!" I yelled, my voice rising greatly. They stumbled backwards, making their way out of the room.

I turned to Luke, who was just watching me with a blank face. "This is stupid, Lucas. Your upset, because of god knows what, and your doing illegal shit! I want answers, now!"

"All in good time,"

"Luke, I'm being serious." I said.

"I gave you life, I don't need to answer to you!" Luke exclaimed.

"I didn't ask for you to bring me from the dead." I said. "No one asked you to bring that poor girl either. No asked for you to mutate them, take control off their minds."

"But I did it, anyway." Luke said. "For the greater good, Sagittarius. When the great being rises, the world must be ready. That includes the demise of those two teenage pricks."

"No Lucas," I said. "You know this is wrong."

"Those who have come before have died trying to uncover the secrets The Crooked One. I shall succeed, bringing the world into a new age."

"Your crazy," I stated, shoving his shoulder as I walked past him.

"You're a traitor."

I paused, not turning to him. "What, did you say to me?"

"You don't think, that I don't know what you've been doing?" Luke asked, laughing at the end. "You, sneaking around, meeting with, with that lady. Whatever her name is. Your plotting against me. I give you kudos, for lasting this long. Unfortunately—"

I turned around, thrusting my hand out and sending an icy blast at Luke, sending him flying backwards. Luke chuckled painfully, his hand holding down a pager. "It didn't have to be this way, Sagittarius." Luke said shaking his head. "Send in the Titans."

I let out an unladylike grunt, sending four icy blasts at him, locking his wrists to the walls and his ankles to the ground. I could hear the sound of the Titans running down the hall, shouting out orders. I ran to a table, picking up a dagger before finding the small hatch in the floor. I pulled it up, slipping my legs down inside. "You'll regret this," Luke shouted at me. "I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! It will be my world, made new!"

I slid down the hatch, hearing the metal door shut behind me. I landed at the bottom, rolling on the hard dirt. I looked back up the way I came, sealing the hatch with ice. Quickly, I got to my feet, looking around the underground tunnel. I felt around the small room, feeling for the small metal door against the dirt-covered walls.

Just as I grasped the door handle, I felt it twist in my fingers. Crawling against the far wall (which wasn't even that far), I held my breath, feeling the temperature dropping. The door creaked, light spilling in as it was forced open. First to come into my line of view: a mop of messy brown hair.

I physically relaxed, crawling forward. "How'd you know I'd be here?" I asked, crawling into the hall.

"Luke called for a lock-down," Connor Stoll explained. "I figured your cover was blown. Travis and Beckendorf are out guarding this exit. Once we get close enough, they'll distract the other two guards—Prometheus and Atlas—so we can get out."

"Okay."

 _(Percy stood from his seat on the crate, pacing the deck. "I'm so confused." he said. "Connor Stoll, he goes to school with me. So why is he in your story?"_

" _Stop interrupting and maybe you'll find out." Piper stated._

" _But—"_

" _Sit." Jason said. "Sage, go on.")_

Once we reached the end of the tunnel, Connor looked at me, nodding to the door. "Blow some ice under there," Connor whispered. I nodded, pushing my fingers out and sending the ice out. Connor counted to ten under his breath, his hand pressed against the door. " _Apertus_ ," he whispered, then pushed on the door.

Indeed, Connor was right; Travis and Charles were out there, talking loudly about god knows what, to the two other guards, who had their backs to us. Connor slowly got to his feet, then pulled me out of the hole, putting my wrists behind my back. When I looked at him curiously, he nodded for me to go along with it.

He slowly moved backwards, heading behind the far wall. Looking over his shoulder, he let go of my wrists, motioning foe me to follow him. We ran down the alley, reaching the end in record time. Connor pulled out a set of keys, manually unlocking the car hidden beneath garbage.

I went around to the other side, climbing in just as Connor did. The engine roared to life, the windshield wipers brushing off the pieces of cardboard.

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

_3:48 pm, Last Wednesday. Goode School for Special Needs, Long Island, New York_

I stood before Frank and Hazel, who were sitting down on Hazel's bed. "Okay, this is a sorta long story." I started. "Basically, there were these science guys who were in way over their heads and ended up killing themselves. In the process, they managed to create our lovely superheroes, Grey Shadow and Hurricane. One of their interns tried to give himself superpowers, which went horribly wrong. It messed with his brain and stuff. So, he did the obvious thing: he started kidnapping people and experimenting with them.

"Fast forward to last year, one of his scientists managed to somehow bring Hazel from the dead. But, for reasons I cannot disclose, they decided experimenting on you, Hazel, was a no go. So then they brought me, which worked, duh. So once they perfected the superpower thing, they tried again on the intern. Unfortunately, his body rejected it. So he started building an Army, the Titan Army.

"Rewind about six hundred years ago, there was another dude, and omnipotent. And fighting him was basically impossible cause once you did something to him his body'd adapt and it wouldn't work again. Finally, they were able to cut him down to little Omnipotent-Pieces and buried them far in the ground.

"Back to a few years ago, the intern, Luke, learned about our omnipotent friend, The Crooked One. So he's been trying to bring his essence back, hosting him and whatever. Unfortunately, he needs to be able to have control of all people with special abilities, including Grey Shadow and Hurricane. So he's been trying to either kill them or capture them, by form the Titan Army.

"Then there's us, the Olympian Army. We actually have free will, or aren't crazy and all that. A lot of us we're working undercover, trying to figure out what they were up to. Unfortunately, Luke figured us out. So now we need your help to get in there and stop them."

Hazel blinked, looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" Frank asked in disbelief.


	14. 14, Sagittarius Castallan

**A/N: So, this chapter is gonna be split in two. The first part is gonna be the real, regular story line, continuing from Chapter 12. The second part is a continuation from Chapter 13, the story that Sage was telling.**

* * *

 **_Sagittarius Castallan_**

 **_7:58 pm. East River, New York_**

* * *

Looking at Percy, it was clear that it was taking him a while to wrap all the information around his head. After I had explained, Jason and Piper had to explain it again. Then, we got Leo's very…fun version.

We were currently cruising to Gardiners Island off of Long Island. Back when I was still in the Titan army, I'd learned that they'd use Grey Shadow's fear against her. Okay, let me explain. They only knew Grey Shadow was Annabeth because Piper and Jason knew Grey Shadow was Annabeth. They knew as much as Piper knew, and Piper was her best friend so they knew a lot. Somehow, a way that I don't know, they knew Annabeth'd be at Gardiners Island tonight.

"Could you, maybe, I don't know, tell me why we're going to Long Island?" Percy asked. "And maybe, where this boat came from? Where Leo, Jason, and Piper have been for the past week? Or how 'bout how in Hades, Frank can turn into a giant bird!"

"Me and Piper and Leo—" Jason started.

"I miss Annabeth," Leo mumbled.

"Shut up," Jason said. "Anyway, remember last week? When there were all those horrible things going on all at once and you and Grey Shadow had to split up?"

Percy nodded slowly, realization dawning on him.

"That was—"

"I'm not proud of it, but yes." Piper said, her head lowered.

"The Titans, they know everything we know," Jason continued. "They raided our brains—"

"I feel so vulnerable."

"Leo, stop interrupting!" Jason exclaimed. "So be careful, anything you've trusted with the three of us is completely at lost."

"What about the Frank and Hazel thing?" Percy asked.

"Oh, right." I said.

 **_4:27 pm, Last Wednesday. Manhattan, New York_**

 **_Sagittarius Castellan_**

Hazel blinked, looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" Frank asked in disbelief.

"Look, your friends are in trouble." I simplified. "I need your help to help them."

"Who friends?" Frank asked.

"First, let's deal with the main problem. Leo, Jason, and Piper. They've been kidnapped and brainwashed. They're trapped in enemy arms." I explained. "I do have plenty of other soldiers, but I could mutate you and make our very powerful."

"Mutate?" Hazel asked, eyes wide.

"You'd have special abilities." I explained. "Like Annabeth and Percy."

Frank scrunched up his eyebrows, looking straight at me. "Percy and Annabeth?"

"Yes, they're Grey Shadow and Hurricane. Except, they don't know the other is that, and your not supposed to either. So don't mention it around them."

"My head hurts," Frank groaned.

"Listen, I'm going to mutate you. You'll pass out for a few hours, but when you wake up, you won't remember the past few days. It'll wear off though."

"I won't remember?" Hazel asked.

"Could be worse. Percy and Annabeth don't remember anything from before the got their powers." I said with a shrug.

Hazel looked at Frank, who's face was scrunched up as he considered my offer. "It'll help our friends," Frank muttered. "Okay. I'm in."

We both looked at Hazel, who nodded mutely. "Let's do this."

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

 **_12:14 am, Last Thursday. Manhattan, New York_**

We were gathered around a large table, a blueprint of Luke's laboratory thing spread across the table. Connor, Travis, Beckendorf, Kayla Knowles, Clarisse La Rue, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, and Drew Tanaka were there. They weren't even the whole of our army, just the main people left who weren't in training (story for later). Hazel and Frank were with us too.

"Luke still thinks the majority of you are on the Titans side." I started. "Katie, you'll be down in the supply warehouse. On my signal, you'll raise the air pressure so everyone has to evacuate. Beckendorf, you need to make sure your on the team escorting Jason, Piper, and Leo out."

"What do we do?" Connor asked excitedly.

"You two, get me as many weapons as you can." I said. "Jake, you'll be here with me, overseeing it all. Kayla and Clarisse, you'll show up with Hazel and Frank, saying that they want to join. Once you do, Jake will play the loop footage we've got here. Get to the computer room, erase all the data. We'll walk you through it, don't worry."

 _ **_8:21 pm, Long Island Sound, New York**_ **_**

"That's it?" Percy asked.

"That's the jist of it," Piper said with a shrug.

"What about Nico? How come you didn't even mention what happened to him? And why does everything resemble Greek Mythology? What's that all about?"

"Nico fell in the Void," I said. "That's another dimension. If it's anything like Tartarus, what it's named after, there's got to be another way out."

"Pretty sure we'd be able to find it." Hazel added.

"Well, why are we going to Gardiners Island?" Percy asked. "That's a _private_ island, you know."

"No shit Sherlock," Piper said, thwacking his head. "The Titans took control of it a few days ago. Mind control and whatnot."

"But why?"

"Because the remains of the Crooked One are buried on that island." Jason chimed.

"So how on earth would Annabeth know to go there?" Percy asked, crossing his arms.

"Your mother told her."

"Well—"

"Why are you so confused!" Leo snapped. "Look, all we know is that some bad shit's going down soon at Gardiners Island. No idea what's gonna happen, how it happened, or anything. All we know is that your best friend since like _forever_ is in trouble. You can leave if you want, but we're going there. Are you in, or not?"

Percy's face was blank as an eerie silence filled the boat (apart from the distant sounds of New York, and the breeze). Percy nodded mutely, stnsidnf up from his crate.

"Alright, let's do this," he said. "Leo, turn the wheel 13 degrees east so we stay on course."

"Last I check I'm the one with the GPS."

"Last I checked I'm the one with water powers."

* * *

 **a/n: So, a few things. One, this chapter was agonizingly short. Like honestly. But I have a good reason. I was supposed to work on it over the weekend, but I've been sick. I still am sick. I barely managed to finish it. Two, there were 2 Review last chapter. It made me really sad, so no sneak peeks. I don't have a chapter written either, but I would've given you something. But you get nothing. You only get nice rewards if there's 10+ reviews. Cmon, it's very easy.**

 **Three, next chapter will be Annabeth's POV. It'll be lit. I've got to do a lot of research for it. I had to do a lot of research for this one, finding out demigod names and what not. I'm still sick, so it was miserable. Yeah. My head hurts now.**

 **Read and review. Next chapter will be litty lit lit. I bet anyone can guess what's gonna happen. Or not. Maybe. I don't know. I'm going to bed now.**

 **See your Friday. (Next week is Valentine's Day!)**


	15. 15, Annabeth Chase

**_Annabeth Chase_**

 **_7:43 pm. New York_**

* * *

Percy rolled his eyes, letting out a long sigh. Quietly, he said, "You think you know everything, and you can do anything, but you can't, Beth."

"I just...I mean…" I sighed, shaking my head. "Why did you kiss me, then? I mean, if always known Percy had a thing for me—er—Grey Shadow, but, it's just, I don't—"

"I'm sorry for kissing you." he whispered.

"I just, I need some time."

I moved past him, going through the door. "Annabeth—"

"Percy, _please_ , I need….I just need to clear my head," I said.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, barely audible as I walk through the door, shutting it tightly.

I made my way out, transforming back to regular Annabeth as I left. For the first time in ever, I ignored the problem at hand. I watched New York City. The horns of cars and other vehicles blared loudly as the late night traffic set in. The city was lit up—every building imaginable. Clubs and bars were probably getting ready for a little later—the night life. It was a Saturday night, so those places would be packed.

New York was the city that never sleeps. That's why I'm a Sleepless Savior, protecting New York City. Hurricane and I, we do this for the people. Hurricane is Percy. I kissed Hurricane. I kissed my best friend.

Damnit, thinking of Percy.

Across the street, a group of teenage boys were joking around, pushing each other into the busy streets. Not too far down, a couple had just left a restaurant, laughing and cuddling together and kissing. Kissing, Percy. I kissed Percy.

Gosh darnit! Why can't I stop thinking of Percy?

 _Because you liked kissing him_. a smaller voice in the back of my head said.

That's ridiculous! I've known Percy since forever…I think.

 _And what about that crush you have on him?_

I don't have a crush on Percy!

 _But you think he's cute._

Maybe.

 _And you get super jealous when he's with other girls._

I'm not jealous! I'm just…I don't think those girls are worth of Percy's time.

 _Because you want all his time._

Shut up! We aren't doing this.

 _But you did like kissing him._

I'll strangle you.

 _Then you'll die._

Fuck off.

 _Can't. You'd be brain dead._

 _It's not like you were kissing Percy._

 _Who are you?_

 _I'm part of ADHD._

 _ **You kissed Hurricane.**_

 _ **Percy's alter ego.**_

 _Not Percy._

I guess that's true.

 _No! You need to tell Percy about your crush._

 _ **That guys getting mugged.**_

 _ **Leave Percy alone.**_

 _ **We should go help him.**_

 _ **That lady's gonna fall over the crack.**_

 _We aren't Grey Shadow, no saving lives._

"My head hurts," I muttered.

A man, a tall ( _handsome—_ shut up) man, looked at me curiously. "You look troubled."

"Inner turmoil, nothing important." I said.

"Due tell," this lovely blonde guy said. He opened the door to a little bakery, leading me in. I stepped in, sitting at a table. Blonde dude sat across from me, folding his hands on the table.

"I was...at a party." I explained. "In costume, cause it was a costume party. And…I kissed my best friend."

"Guy or girl?"

"Guy."

"That bad?"

"I've known him since we were babies! We've been best friends forever. And then we kissed and it was…it was like sixteen years, down the drain."

"Is he at least hot?"

"Well…yea." I said. "He's extremely hot. But I can't think that, I can't even say that. I'm his best friend. We're like siblings. I live in his house over summer cause I live too far. I'm on a first name basis with his mother. Percy's just my friend."

"You know, it's not like you technically, you didn't even kiss this Percy."

"What?"

"Yeah. You kissed this guy, who was dressed in a costume you like, who you were attracted to."

"No! I totally kissed my best friend! I should've known it was him! They're just the same! And—gah—I hate this! I kissed my best friend and I'm mad! I'm, I'm mad because it was so freaking amazing and I don't know what to do!"

 _Yes! Love!_

 _ **Who is this stranger were telling our life story too?**_

 _ **I thought I was the only one who noticed.**_

 _So we're just gonna not order cookies!_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **No.**_

 _No._

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out loud. I got up from my chair. "I don't know what you—" I pointed around the bakery, probably freaking out the other people. "You people are doing! I'm leaving! This is—this is INSANE!"

I backed out of the bakery, then ran down the sidewalk. **You can't run forever.**

 _ **We're always here.**_

 _We know what's best._

 _ **We follow you everywhere.**_

 _We are you._

 _ **Stop running, Annabeth.**_

"Leave me alone!"

 _Maybe you'd be able to get some help._

 _ **Maybe Nico might have helped you.**_

 _ **Nico's gone now.**_

 _It's your fault._

 _ **Murderer.**_

 _You should've helped him._

 _ **What kind of superhero are you?**_

 _ **Instead of helping him, your busy locking lips with Percy.**_

 _ **Where's Piper?**_

 _Probably got sick of you._

 _Moved schools._

 _ **Cause you suck as a superhero.**_

"Get—freakin'—away from me!" I yelled, pulling at my hair. I felt wings spread, so I flew up and above the city.

 _ **Stop running.**_

 _ **It's all your fault.**_

 _Take responsibility._

 _Murderer._

 _ **All the innocent lives that are gone because you couldn't do your job.**_

 _And you wonder why Hurricane went AWOL._

 _ **Just die already.**_

 _You'd go to hell._

 _With other sinners._

 _ **Demons.**_

 _ **Murderers.**_

"Death," I muttered. "Hell…murder."

A loud engine roared, bright lights slowly creeping into my eyes. _**Death.**_ _Go to hell._ _Die Annabeth._

I grunted painfully as one of my wings—the left one—slammed into the wings of the plane. It felt like nothing. My whole left side went numb as I began losing altitude.

 _ **It'll be a better place when your gone.**_

 _No one can get hurt because of you._

 _Everyone will be happy._

I closed my eyes, wishing to be wrapped in the darkness. Then, thin, stringy webs wrapped around me, swing me in a wide arc. My eyes snapped open as a little shriek escaped my mouth, seeing my arms and legs entangled in spider silk. I have an deathly fear of spiders and all things related.

I had no control of my fall, my mind over run with panic. Before I could even do anything, I crashed through a poorly constructed wooden roof, landing in a pile of debris. I groaned, fingering the webs off my body. I could feel the warm blood trickling down my arms and legs. My back stung, probably littered with cuts and splitters.

The clicking of multiple legs sounded through the room. I blinked a few times, taking in the small—now broken—cabin. Far in the room, there was a faint golden glow. I pushed myself onto my elbows, wincing as I pressed down on my wings.

"Annabeth Chase," a raspy, female voice said, bouncing off the walls. "My absolutely _favorite._ "

"Who—how?" I stuttered.

"Deary, you don't remember me?" I shook my head.

A white glow encased her. She was wickedly thin, with pale skin, with stringy brown hair. Her nimble fingers clicked together. The worst part: from the waist down, she was a spider. She had a large spider rump with eight spider legs, moving closer to me.

"Every fear, has its demon. I am Arachne, Queen of the Spiders. You will help me, child."

I shook my head, along with the rest of my body shaking.

"Oh yes. There is one remedial task that must be done before the Crooked One can be returned to us." Arachne explained. "A sacrifice. Spread the blood of a mutant over his casings."

"My blood?"

"Oh yes. Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

I cleared my throat, sitting up. "You know, Arachne, in the myths, your kinda wicked."

"Myths? Wicked?"

"Oh yeah. Wicked—wicked cool." I said. "You're a total badass. You stood up to the gods. Well, at least your namesake did. Your just a copycat."

"Copycat! I am _not_ a stupid feline!"

"Greek Arachne, she did all these cool things. Like, like weaving! She weaved these kickass tapestries, that put the goddess of weaving to shame."

"I-I could definitely be better then a fake-Arachne!"

I smiled wickedly, saying the deal-breaker words: "Prove it."

In the next twenty minutes, Arachne speed-wove my latest masterpiece, guided by me of course. She had used her spider silk from around the room, holding me in place and the ones on the Crooked One's casings, weaving the masterpiece I'd drawn in dust. My master plan was unfolding.

 _ **Your too smart for your own good.**_

 _Why can't you be like any other stupid blonde?_

 _Useless._

 _ **Annoying.**_

 _ **Worthless.**_

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, pulling on my hair. Arachne snapped her head at me. I smiled apologetically. "Not you."

"Humans, so weird." Arachne muttered.

Finally, she declared she was finished. Slowly, I walked around the structure, inspecting it. I opened my mouth to say something, then shook my head.

"What?" Arachne demanded.

"It's just…I really shouldn't."

"It's perfect! Right?"

"There's just, its supposed to be cross-stitch, then under-stitch. But, in there, it's cross-stitch, cross-stitch."

"Impossible!" Arachne demanded.

"Look, right in there."

Arachne wiggled her body into the structure, getting as far as her oversized rump. "I don't see anything!"

"Whoops," I said innocently. "I guess I must've been mistaken and accidentally on purpose trapped you."

 _Good job._

 _ **At least you can do something right.**_

 _ **Unlike saving Nico.**_

 _Yeah._

 _He's gone now._

 _ **And it's all your fault.**_

Arachne was trying to free herself from the giant pair of Chinese-handcuffs. I smirked triumphantly, looking around the room. The door had been blocked with debris from when I crashed in. The only way out, I saw it, was through the roof. I managed to lift my wings, seeing just how crooked and bent they were, cuts and bruises all along, patches of feathers missing.

"NO!" Arachne shouted, the structure creaking.

My eyes went wide as the floor creaked, cracking. I jumped to the wall as a wide hole taped in the floor. "It's the end of the line, Grey Shadow," Arachne said with a wicked cackle. "One way trip, hard fall."

It was a one way trip. I couldn't get out. Maybe I'd be able to climb out of the cavern. But the walls were unstable, they could collapse. I couldn't fly up. I couldn't even go back to being Annabeth without having something broken, probably both my arms.

At that moment, the chamber groaned, and the cavern ceiling exploded in a blast of fiery light.

* * *

 **A/N: Excerpt From: Riordan, Rick. "Heroes of Olympus 03 - The Mark of Athena." Hyperion Book CH, 2012-10-02T11:46:47+00:00. iBooks.**

 **This material may be protected by copyright.**

 **Had to put that in. The last line is taken from the books, so, yeah. Anyway, this chapter was mostly about how fucked up Annabeth's feeling, it's great. Don't you wish we got darker then it did? Like, this girl had voices in her head, messing with her mind. Crazy bro.**

 **Last chapter was like, absolute garbage. If you can tell, I'm healed now. My throats is a little sore, but it's not that bad. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go and rewrite last chapter cause it absolutely sucked ass. Thank you for all your nice reviews though.**

 **Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	16. 16, Annabeth Chase

**A/N: So, this chapter was taken mostly (entirely) from the Mark of Athena. It's like that chapter, and I didn't feel like changing the perspective so, shrugs.**

 _Annabeth, continued…_

* * *

Annabeth had seen some strange things before, but she'd never seen it rain cars. As the roof of the cavern collapsed, sunlight blinded her. She got the briefest glimpse of a giant ship hovering above. It must have used its ballistae to blast a hole straight through.

Pieces of debris and wood rained down, a large piece nearly hitting her. She jumped to one side, hovering slightly so she'd make it. A wave of agony almost made her pass out, but she flipped on her back in time to see a chunk as big as a fiat 500 slam into Arachne's silk trap, punching through the cavern floor and disappearing with the Chinese Spidercuffs.

As Arachne fell, she screamed like a freight train on a collision course; but her wailing rapidly faded. All around Annabeth, more chunks of debris slammed through the floor, riddling it with holes.

Annabeth was covered in cobwebs. She trailed strands of leftover spider silk from her arms and legs like the strings of a marionette, but somehow, amazingly, none of the debris had hit her. But none of that mattered when she heard Percy's voice from above: "Annabeth!"

"Here!" she sobbed.

All the terror seemed to leave her in one massive yelp. As the ship descended, she saw Percy leaning over the rail. His smile was better than anything she'd ever seen.

The room kept shaking, but Annabeth managed to stand. The floor at her feet seemed stable for the moment. Her body ached. She could barely move without making something new hurt even worse. Her wings were probably broken, if wings could even break. But Annabeth didn't care. She was alive.

She edged closer to the gaping hole. Jagged rock walls plunged into the darkness as far as Annabeth could see. A few small ledges jutted out here and there, but Annabeth saw nothing on them—just strands of spider silk dripping over the sides like Christmas tinsel.

Annabeth wondered if Arachne had told the truth about the chasm. Had the spider fallen all the way to Tartarus? She tried to feel satisfied with that idea, but it made her sad. Annabeth was dimly aware of the ship hovering to a stop about forty feet from the floor. It lowered a rope ladder, but Annabeth stood in a daze, staring into the darkness. Then suddenly Percy was next to her, lacing his fingers in hers.

He turned her gently away from the pit and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and broke down in tears.

"It's okay," he said. "We're together."

He didn't say you're okay, or we're alive. Their friends gathered around them. Sagittarius Castellan was there, but Annabeth's thoughts were so fuzzy, this didn't seem surprising to her. It seemed only right that she would be with them.

"Your wings." Piper went behind her, examining the damage. "Oh, Annabeth, what happened?"

She started to explain. Talking was difficult, but as she went along, her words came more easily. Percy didn't let go of her hand, which also made her feel more confident. It felt strange, but right. When she finished, her friends' faces were slack with amazement. Once she had mentioned the Crooked One, Sage and Percy went to explaining about him itself.

The chamber groaned. The casing of the Crooked One tilted to one side. Its front caught on one of Arachne's support cables, but the marble foundation under the it was crumbling. Nausea swelled in Annabeth's chest. If it fell into the chasm, all her work would be for nothing.

"Secure it!" Annabeth cried.

Her friends understood immediately.

"Zhang!" Leo cried. "Get me to the helm, quick!"

Frank transformed into a giant eagle, and the two of them soared toward the ship. Strange.

Jason wrapped his arm around Piper. He turned to Percy. "Back for you guys in a sec." He summoned the wind and shot into the air.

"This floor won't last!" Hazel warned. "The rest of us should get to the ladder."

Plumes of dust and cobwebs blasted from holes in the floor. The spider's silk support cables trembled like massive guitar strings and began to snap. Hazel lunged for the bottom of the rope ladder and gestured for Sage to follow.

Percy gripped Annabeth's hand tighter. "It'll be fine," he muttered.

Looking up, she saw grappling lines shoot from the Argo II and wrap around the chest. Leo shouted orders from the helm as Jason and Frank flew frantically from line to line, trying to secure them.

Sage and Hazel had just reached the ladder when a sharp pain shot up Annabeth's leg. She gasped and stumbled.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

She tried to stagger toward the ladder. Why was she moving backward instead? Her legs swept out from under her and she fell on her face.

"Her ankle!" Hazel shouted from the ladder. "Cut it! Cut it!"

Annabeth's mind was woolly from the pain. Cut her ankle?

Apparently Percy didn't realize what Hazel meant either. Then something yanked Annabeth backward and dragged her toward the pit. Percy lunged. He grabbed her arm, but the momentum carried him along as well.

"Help them!" Hazel yelled.

Annabeth glimpsed Sage hobbling in their direction, Hazel trying to disentangle her cavalry sword from the rope ladder. Their other friends were still focused on the statue, and Hazel's cry was lost in the general shouting and the rumbling of the cavern.

Annabeth sobbed as she hit the edge of the pit. Her legs went over the side. Too late, she realized what was happening: she was tangled in the spider silk. She should have cut it away immediately. She had thought it was just loose line, but with the entire floor covered in cobwebs, she hadn't noticed that one of the strands was wrapped around her foot—and the other end went straight into the pit. It was attached to something heavy down in the darkness, something that was pulling her in.

"No," Percy muttered, light dawning in his eyes. "My sword…"

But he couldn't reach Riptide (his new sword) without letting go of Annabeth's arm, and Annabeth's strength was gone. She slipped over the edge. Percy fell with her.

Her body slammed into something. She must have blacked out briefly from the pain. When she could see again, she realized that she'd fallen partway into the pit and was dangling over the void. Percy had managed to grab a ledge about fifteen feet below the top of the chasm. He was holding on with one hand, gripping Annabeth's wrist with the other, but the pull on her leg was much too strong.

 _No escape_ , said a voice in the darkness below. _I go to Tartarus, and you will come too._

Annabeth wasn't sure if she actually heard Arachne's voice or if it was just in her mind.

The pit shook. Percy was the only thing keeping her from falling. He was barely holding on to a ledge the size of a bookshelf.

Sage leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out her hand, but she was much too far away to help. Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, they'd never make it in time.

Annabeth's leg felt like it was pulling free of her body. Pain washed everything in red. The force of the Void tugged at her like dark gravity. She didn't have the strength to fight. She knew she was too far down to be saved.

"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up."

His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless.

"Never," he said. He looked up at Sage, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Sage! We'll see you there. Understand?"

Her eyes widened. "But—"

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"

"I—I will."

Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. _Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the Crooked One._

Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome. She'd never even referred to Percy as handsome.

"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

Only then did she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall.

"As long as we're together," she said.

She heard Sage and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the moon far, far above—maybe the last moonlight she would ever see.

Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: That was pretty hard. I had to take out a lot of the percabeth fluff. So let's explain some things. During their explanations, Sage told about the Void. Basically, the discoveries those scientist guys made reflect the Greek world, so namesakes correlated with the place. Good? Good.**


	17. 17, Piper McLean

**_Piper McLean_**

 ** __Argo II_ _**

* * *

I spent most of that night crying. When we'd gathered on the main deck the next morning, it was clear that none of us had gotten any sleep. Leo especially. His excuse, though, was that he had to steer the ship. We didn't talk about it, though. No one wanted to admit what had happened. Until they did.

Sage was the first to speak about last night. "We need to get them."

"We can't," Jason deadpanned. "You heard Annabeth. _One way trip._ "

"We can." Sage said. "Typically, it's a one way trip. But, we've got Piper."

Confused, I pointed at myself. "Me Piper?"

"Yes. You can control the void." Sage explained.

"But she just makes holes that send people _to_ the Void. Not bring them back." Jason defended.

"I can say it for myself." I pointed out.

"Look, there's a place." Sage explained. "It's a long journey. There's a whole ocean of bad you've got to go through the get there. But if we do, we'll be able to bring Percy and Annabeth back."

"Alive?" Hazel asked.

"Hopefully."

"I don't like the sound of that." I muttered.

"Where do we need to go?" Leo asked.

"30° 31' N and 75° 12' W."

"Great, lines of maps." I groaned.

"What's so special about that?" Jason asked.

"There's an island there, where it's easy to open portals to other dimensions." Sage explained. "But it's heavily guard by a giant beast and his flock of killing machines."

"Great," I muttered.

"Alright, I'll set course for…that." Leo said, returning to his post.

Sage began to move below deck, motioning for me to follow. I glanced at Jason, before following Sage. We went down into the armory, where Sage pulled out a map of an island. I looked at the map, seeing simple landmarks like caves and ruins.

"I didn't want to tell the others," Sage started. "But, its very unlikely for Percy and Annabeth to make it out of Tartarus."

I nodded quietly, looking down at the map.

"But that doesn't mean there's not hope! They're still super powerful, and they can probably make it out. Especially since they're down they're together. They could make it out, alive!"

The odds, though. I didn't say it, but I knew that the odds were against them. Yet, I nodded. "They'd need to get to the Doors, down in Tartarus. Someone would have to hold it closed from the outside, then on the inside. It's like an elevator. The person on the outside has to hold the up button for twelve minutes, or everything inside vanishes."

"What about me?" I asked.

"The doors won't appear on our side without you. It'll be tough, you'll have to use all the power you've got." Sage explained. "The structure is heavily guarded. Especially with the remains of the Crooked One, we'll definitely attracted the enemy."

"You and your friends will have to train." she continued. "Those guys up there, all they can do is scare the living daylight outta them. You my friend, you will there them to pieces."

"But—" I started.

"Don't worry, I've got someone who can train you with you powers. You'll be able to open the gateway between our two worlds, something no one had ever done before."

Great, no pressure or anything.

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

During dinner, we were all quietly eating our mush (or whatever Leo calls it, all I know is that it is _not_ stew). Sage was sitting at her own table, flipping through books and taking notes. Leo had left five minutes before, saying he needs to steer the ship. I looked up from my mush, making eye contact with Jason, who was next to me. Jason made a face that clearly said, _Talk?_ I nodded, sliding out of the chair.

He got up too, and together we went to galley. We went to the sink, beginning on the dishes. It was silent for a while, until Jason spoke up. "So, what'd Sage tell you?" Jason asked. I shrugged, drying a plate he handed to me.

"We're going to the Sea of Monsters." I stated. Jason dropped the cup he was holding, letting it shatter.

" _What_?" Jason exclaimed. "That sounds like the absolute end of everything!"

"Calm down, okay." I said. "That's where the Doors of Death are."

"Please explain before I have a heart attack!"

"Your such a drama queen, Jace." I said, shaking my head. "The Sea of Monsters is where a lot of the other dimensions overlap. There's an island we can go to, where Tartarus and our dimension overlap."

"And we can get Percy and Annabeth?"

"Hopefully."

Jason gave me a sideways look, his smile tethering slightly. "You don't seem so sure."

"It's..it's nothing." I lied.

"You sure?" I nodded.

"Focus on dishes." I said. "I'm fine." Jason glanced at me, and I nudged his shoulder. "Really, I'm fine."

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was super short, just over 800 words. I'm so sorry. And next chapter will be better, trust me. Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	18. 18, Annabeth Chase

**_Annabeth Chase _**

 **_Unknown Date and Time, Tartarus _**

* * *

Once the light was gone and we were cast into total darkness, Percy somehow gravitated below me. The wind caught in my wings, pushing me up. Our hands nearly slipped apart. I whimpered, barely audibly against the rush of the wind. Somehow, someway, Percy had grabbed my upper arm, pulling me to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and my own around his neck.

We'd been falling for a long time. Time was hard to tell, without a clock or the sun. It felt like an eternity. My wings felt like they'd separate from my body at any minute. For the first part, all I did was cry; I thought I'd fry until we reached the ground, imagining there was a ground. Just thinking about it, Percy and I, splattered at the bottom of this dark chasm, was enough to make me cry harder.

Eventually I ran out of tears. Concentrating was hard. It was always hard, but now, with all the wind blowing wildly around me. I'd managed to remember what Sage had told me, how our world and the other dimensions and worlds reflected the Greek Mythology. This was a tunnel to Tartarus, where monster go to die. I thought about Hesiod, the old Greek poet who'd speculated it would take nine days to fall from earth to Tartarus.

I'd be impossible to survive a nine day trip to hell. Dehydration, malnutrition, anything could happen. Yet, it felt like we'd been falling for longer. Percy held me tight to him, his fingers bruising my hips like I'd fly away if he let go. I probably would, to be honest. Occasionally, I'd black out from pain. When I came, I'd only be able to hear Percy calming breath, his fingers drawing mindlessly on my back.

It'd been an eternity. The darkness took on a grey-red tinge. I could see Percy's hair as I hugged him. The whistling in my ears turned into more of a roar. The air became intolerably hot, permeated with a smell like rotten eggs.

Suddenly, the chute opened into a vast cavern. Maybe half a mile below, I could see the bottom. For a moment I was too stunned to think properly. The entire island of Manhattan could have fitted inside this cavern – and the full extent was still hidden. Red clouds hung in the air like vaporized blood. The landscape was rocky black plains, punctuated by jagged mountains and fiery chasms. To the left, the ground dropped away in a series of cliffs, like colossal steps leading deeper into the abyss.

The stench of sulphur made it hard to concentrate, but I was able to focus on the ground directly below and saw a ribbon of glittering black liquid – a river. "Percy!" I yelled in his ear. "Water!"

Hoping to get his attention, I gestured frantically. Percy's face was hard to read in the dim red light. He looked shell-shocked and terrified, but he nodded as if he understood.

Percy could control water – assuming that was water below us. He might be able to cushion our fall somehow. Of course I had heard horrible stories about the rivers of the Underworld. They could take away your memories, or burn your body and soul to ashes. But I could not to think about that now. This was my—er, our— only chance.

The river hurtled towards us. At the last second, Percy yelled defiantly. The water erupted in a massive geyser and swallowed us whole. The impact was worse then belly flopping into water from the top of a really high cliff. Freezing water shocked the air right out of my lungs. Everything turned rigid, and I lost my grip on Percy. I began to sink.

Strange wailing sounds filled my ears – millions of heartbroken voices, as if the river were made of distilled sadness. The voices were worse than the cold. They weighed me down and made my body numb.

 _What's the point of struggling?_

 _ **You're dead anyway.**_

 _ **You'll never leave this place.**_

I could just die. I was already halfway there.

 _ **Death.**_

 _Peaceful._

 _ **No one will miss you.**_

Percy gripped my hand and jolted me back to reality. It was impossible to see him in the murky water, but suddenly I didn't want to die. Together, we kicked upward and broke the surface.I gasped, grateful for the air, no matter how sulphurous. The water swirled around us, and I realized Percy was creating a whirlpool to buoy us up.

Though I couldn't see, I knew this was a river. Rivers had shores. "Land," I croaked. "Go sideways."

 _ **Life is despair. Everything is pointless, then you die.**_

"Pointless," Percy murmured, his eyes drooping. The whirlpool slowed, nearly to a stop as Percy began sinking.

I hooked my arm around his waist, grunting as I pulled us to shore. "Percy!" I shouted. ""The river is messing with your mind. It's the Cocytus – the River of Lamentation. It's made of pure misery!"

"Misery," he agreed, his teeth chattering.

"No, no, no!" I cried, struggling against the water.

 _ **Inevitable.**_

 _Death._

"Death," Percy muttered. His body went nearly limp as he began to black out.

Not on my watch, I thought.

I turned my head to him, pressing my lips against his own. It took like six seconds for him to respond, shocked at that. I pulled back, pushing his wet bangs away from his forehead. With renewed energy, we made our way to the riverbank. I pulled the two of us onto the dark sand, my legs wobbling before I collapsed in it.

Instead of soft mush, it was painful. Like—I rolled onto my side, looking at my hands: they had pieces of broken glass stuck in them. Great, just great. The air was acid. The water was misery. The ground was broken glass. Everything here was designed to hurt and kill. Fighting might just be pointless. We'd would be dead within the hour.

"This place is _literally_ going to kill us." I muttered.

Percy coughed. "This place smells like my ex-stepfather."

I couldn't help but crack a weak smile. I moved into a sitting position, making sure that I hadn't broken anything in my legs or arms. Once making sure the bleed was just from cuts and not actual bones, I went over out supply list. No food, no water … basically no supplies at all. Yep. Off to a promising start.

I looked over to Percy. He looked pretty bad. His dark hair was plastered across his forehead. His fingers were scraped raw from holding on to that ledge before we fell. Most worrisome of all, he was shivering and his lips were blue.

"We should keep moving or we'll get hypothermia," I stated. "Can you stand?"

He nodded. Together, we managed to get to of feet. Percy looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness, and hope. "You've got a plan?" he asked.

 _Crawl in a hole and die._ a voice inside my head said.

 _ **Great plan.**_

 **No more pain.**

"Shut. Up." I gritted out. Percy looked at me more confused now.

"What?"

"Um, nothing." I covered quickly. "Let's…let's just keep walking."

After the first step, we both nearly collapsed. I moved closer to him, hooking an arm around his waist. He wrapped his own around mine, right under where my wings were folded. I supported him as he supported me, and we made our way more inland. There was a cliff, illuminated red by the fire below.

 _Fire._

 _Tartarus._

I gasped, taking in a horrid breath of the air. Big mistake. I started coughing immediately. "Beth, Beth. Beth breathe." Percy stated, patting my back.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I said. "C'mon, I've got a plan."

"Thank god. Wise Girl's got another brilliant plan."

"Um, I wouldn't say brilliant." I said sheepishly. "But it's a plan. We need to find the River of Fire."

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

The cliff dropped more than eighty feet. At the bottom stretched a nightmarish version of the Grand Canyon: a river of fire cutting a path through a jagged obsidian crevasse, the glowing red current casting horrible shadows across the cliff faces.

"Uh …" Percy examined the cliff. He pointed to a tiny fissure running diagonally from the edge to the bottom. "We can try that ledge there. Might be able to climb down."

Percy went first. The ledge was barely wide enough to allow a toehold. His hands, along with mine, clawed for any crack in the glassy rock. I'd ripped off the sleeves of my leotard and used the cloth to wrap my bloody palms, but my fingers were still slippery and weak.

A few steps below, Percy grunted as he reached for another handhold. "So … what is this fire river called?"

"The _Phlegethon_ ," I said. "You should concentrate on going down."

"The _Phlegethon_?" He shinned along the ledge. We'd made it roughly a third of the way down the cliff – still high enough up to die if we were to fall. "Sounds like a marathon for hawking spitballs."

"Please don't make me laugh," I stated.

"Just trying to keep things light."

"Thanks," I grunted, nearly missing the ledge with my foot. "I'll have a smile on my face as I plummet to my death."

We kept going, one step at a time. My eyes stung with sweat, arms trembling. But, we finally made it to the bottom of the cliff. When I reached the ground, I stumbled. Percy caught me. His skin felt so feverish. Red boils had erupted on his face, so he looked like a smallpox victim.

Everything was getting blurry. My throat felt blistered, and my stomach was clenched tighter than a fist.

 _We have to hurry._

"Just to the river," I told Percy, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "We can do this."

We staggered over slick glass ledges, around massive boulders, avoiding stalagmites that would've impaled us with any slip of the foot. We kept going until we crumpled to our knees at the banks of the _Phlegethon_.

"We have to drink," I said.

Percy swayed, his eyes half-closed. It took him three counts to respond. "Uh … drink fire?"

"In the stories, it says The _Phlegethon_ flows from Hades's realm down into Tartarus." I explained. "The river is used to punish the wicked. But also … some legends call it the River of Healing."

Percy looked at me skeptically. "Some legends?"

"The Phle-Phle-the river keeps the wicked in one piece so that they can endure the torments of the Fields of Punishment. I think … it might be able to heal us."

Percy winced as cinders sprayed from the river. "But it's fire. How can we –"

"Like this." I thrusted my hands into the river.

On first contact, the fire wasn't painful. It felt cold, which probably meant it was so hot it was overloading my nerves. Before I could think clearly and realize how crazy this was, I cupped the fiery liquid in my hands and raised it to my mouth.

Drinking from the _Phlegethon_ was like gulping down a ghost chilli smoothie. My sinuses filled with liquid flame; my mouth felt like it was being deep-fried; my eyes shed boiling tears, and every pore on my face popped. I collapsed, gagging and retching, my whole body shaking violently.

"Annabeth!" Percy grabbed my arms and just managed to stop me from rolling into the river.

* * *

 **A/N: So, although I did write a lot of this chapter, I did take some of the ending from the book.**

 **Excerpt From: Riordan, Rick. "Heroes of Olympus 04 - The House of Hades." Penguin Books Ltd, 2013-10-07T16:00:00+00:00. iBooks.**

 **This material may be protected by copyright.**

 **When I copy and paste it, this copyright thing just pops up. Whatever, saves me time. I did take out a lot of it. I like the ending, nice and abrupt. So, here's some things for thought. What I think while reading Percy Jackson:**

 **I wonder if Annabeth was on her period in Tartarus?**

 **Since their clothes were in tatters, could Percy see her bra?**

 **Was her bra in tatters too?**

 **Does calypso get a monthly period on Ogygyia?**

 **Does Nico ever secretly play mythomagic?**

 **Did Percy ever get hard on that fall to Tartarus?**

 **I wonder how often people got off on the Argo II?**

 **Is it wrong to think about of fictional characters thought dirty thoughts about each other?**

 **The end. So, is it just me who thinks like this? Lemme know. Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	19. 19, Leo Valdez

**_Leo Valdez _**

 **_Coast of Virginia, Atlantic Ocean _**

* * *

 _Google Search: The sea of monsters in Greek Mythology._

 _2,729 results in 2.6 seconds_

"I love google," I muttered, scanning through the results. If you couldn't tell, I was doing so research. I clicked on the second link on the first page (cause who even goes to other pages on google).

If we were going to be in this Sea of Monsters, I needed to make sure we were well prepared. And I was definitely not going to read a book. Although, we did have an extensive collection of books on deck. Yeah, we linked Nerdy Annabeth's room to The Library of Congress, which is believed to be the biggest library in the world. It was a kind gesture, and super cool.

Stop thinking about Annabeth, I thought. Research. Research. Research.

 _The_ ** _Sea of Monsters_** _(also known as the_ ** _Bermuda Triangle_** _to_ _humans_ _) is a sea in which_ _Polyphemus_ _,_ _Scylla_ _and_ _Charybdis_ _, the_ _Sirens_ _, and other monsters and godly things, like_ _Circe_ _, the sorceress, live in. Much like_ _Olympus_ _and the_ _Underworld_ _, the Sea tends to move around following the light of the_ _Western World_ _. It was originally in the Mediterranean Sea in the ancient times. Because of its large triangular size, the_ _Mist_ _hasn't been able to hide it completely and the area has become famous among mortals because of the planes and ships that disappear there. The Sea of Monsters is known to mortals as the Bermuda Triangle._

Okay, so more Exterior links to click, of these hard-ass names. Unfortunately, once I clicked the one with a 'P', I came across a locked page. Stroking my imaginary beard, I read through the gray page.

 **Access Denied**

 **Unauthorized Personal**

 **Please input six-digit code to proceed**

My guess was that this was…a passcode. I know, so amazing! But seriously, how was I supposed to figure this—AH! Look, almost all locked websites are blocked by a private party. In the top left corner, in small text (which took me like, nine minutes to read), it said: **Delphi Laboratory of Human Research.**

So, I very much did research that took forever, and found absolutely nothing. Like literally, it's like these people disappeared off the face of the earth!

"Leo." I jumped, turning to look at Piper.

"Gosh Pipes! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

"Dude, you've been staring at that computer screen since I went to bed nine hours ago." Piper pointed out, crossing her arms. "C'mon, let's get food."

"No thanks, I'm busy."

Piper looked at me like I'd just grown a second head.

"I'm getting help." With that, she literally ran off.

There was a rumbling of clicks from about ten feet in front of me, where the masthead was. You've only hear about my ship, the _Argo II,_ for like the five seconds Percy was on it. But the masthead of _Argo II_ was none other Festus. Shut up, Jason already laughed for like, ten minutes when I told him. Festus was first constructed from pieces of lost metal I'd found in junkyards. It was a giant, gold and bronze dragon.

Festus had giant rubies for eyes that can light up like high-powered searchlights, bronze wings, and drill-like razor-sharp teeth. He was close to 50 tons in weight, but could still easily fly with passengers on his back.

Notice the past tense? Unfortunately, we had to use his body to make the ship and other stuff, so now he's just a head. He was basically just a cool little accessory to my ship, that was most definitely _not_ alive.

When I say Festus was talking to me, I do not mean I head a voice saying stuff like _Sup Hot Stuff. How's it hangin'?_ First, if Festus could talk, he'd probably speak Spanish, cause its such an awesome language. He'd be all like:

Festus: _Hola mi hermano!_ _¿Qué tal?_

Leo: _Solo relajándome. ¿que hay de ti?_

Festus: _Estoy jodidamente aburrido, solo viendo pasar el agua y todo._

Okay, so Festus probably wouldn't curse. You never know, he's deactivated. Well, he's slightly deactivated. Before I started imagining what a conversation would be like between me and my metal dragon's head (I swear, my mental health is okay!), I was telling you about how Festus talks. He communicates with me, his main man, through Morse code.

"Yeah bud, but I'll figure it out. I always do."

There was more clicking, causing me to shake my head. "What does Percy Jackson have to do with this?" Clicking. "Sally? Sweet Ms. Jackson?"

"Oh, you mean Percy's dad. What's his name again?"

"I find it incredibly creepy that you know that, bud."

Piper came back, this time dragging Jason behind her. I was already turned back to the computer, doing my research on Poseidon Olympia.

"I hear you don't wanna eat," Jason stated.

"Go away," I muttered. "Very busy."

"Too busy for food?"

"Yep."

"What are you even doing?" Piper asked, moving to over my shoulder.

"Who's Poseidon Olympia?" Jason asked.

"A dead guy."

"Okay so why—"

"This guy," I pointed to a Google image, probably from years ago, of the man. "Worked for them."

I pointed at the split screen of my locked page. "He was also, Percy's dad." I pointed to a picture of Poseidon with kid-Percy. "He died, the same day that Percy and Annabeth got their powers."

"How do you know this?" Jason asked curiously.

"Festus told me."

I'm pretty sure they looked at each other like I was crazy. "Leo," Piper said, pulling my chair away from the desk. "Maybe we should get some food in you."

"And sleep." Jason added.

"I'm not—"

"Leo, sound the alarm." Piper tensed, her voice laced with charmspeak.

I immediately stood up, moving to the alarm and slamming a closed fist on it. Nothing happened.

"Uh, it's disconnected," I remembered. "Festus is shut down. Gimme a minute to get the system back online."

"We don't have a minute! Fires – we need vials of Greek fire. Jason, call the winds. Warm, southerly winds."

"Wait, what?" Jason stared at her in confusion. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"It's her!" Piper snatched up her dagger. "We have to –"

Before she could finish, the boat listed to port. The temperature dropped so fast that the sails crackled with ice. The bronze shields along the rails popped like over-pressurized soda cans.

Jason drew his sword, but it was too late. A wave of ice particles swept over him, coating him like a glazed doughnut and freezing him in place. Under a layer of ice, his eyes were wide with amazement.

"Leo! Flames! Now!" Piper yelled.

I clenched my right hand, setting it on fire, but the wind swirled around me and doused the fire. Leo clutched my sphere as a funnel cloud of sleet lifted me off my feet.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Hey! Let me go!"

Piper ran to me, but a voice in the storm said, "Oh, yes, Leo Valdez. I will let you go permanently."

The next thing I knew, I was shooting skywards, like I'd been launched from a catapult. I disappeared into the clouds, blacking out soon after.

* * *

 **A/N: Excerpt From: Riordan, Rick. "Heroes of Olympus 04 - The House of Hades." Penguin Books Ltd, 2013-10-07T16:00:00+00:00. iBooks.**

 **This material may be protected by copyright.**

 **I've decided that this needs some Caleo. So, we shot Leo into the sky. Although I did change that one little excerpt, I did have to put in copyright. And no, this isn't a rewrite of the HoO. This is more like Tartarus/Sea of Monsters/Ogygyia/Superheroes with Festus. Next chapter is Annabeth's POV, where you'll see that it's not a rewrite of the House of Hades.**


	20. 20, Annabeth Chase

**_Annabeth Chase _**

 **_Unknown Date and Time, Tartarus _**

* * *

The convulsions passed. I took a ragged breath and managed to sit up. I felt horribly weak and nauseous, but my next breath came more easily. The blisters on me were starting to fade.

"It worked," I croaked. "Percy, you've got to drink."

"I …" His eyes rolled up in his head, and he slumped against me.

Desperately, I cupped more fire in my palm. Ignoring the pain, I dripped the liquid into Percy's mouth. He didn't respond.

I tried again, pouring a whole handful down his throat. This time he spluttered and coughed. I held him as he trembled, the magical fire coursing through his system. His fever disappeared. His boils faded. He managed to sit up and smack his lips.

'Ugh,' he said. 'Spicy, yet disgusting.'

I laughed weakly. "Yeah. That pretty much sums it up."

"You saved us."

"For now, the problem is we're still in Tartarus."

Percy blinked. He looked around as if just coming to terms with where we were. "Holy Hera. I never thought … well, I'm not sure what I thought. Maybe that Tartarus was empty space, a pit with no bottom. But this is a real place."

"We haven't seen all of it," I warned. "This could be just the first tiny part of the abyss, like the front steps."

"The welcome mat," Percy muttered.

We both gazed up at the blood-colored clouds swirling in the grey haze. No way would we have the strength to climb back up that cliff. Now there were only two choices: downriver or upriver, skirting the banks of the Phlegethon.

"We'll find a way out," Percy said. "The Doors of Death."

I nodded, leaning against him. "How are your wings? There's a lot of blood on your back."

"They're broken. I can't fly with them." I stated. "But I'm fine. Don't worry."

Percy wrapped an arm around my shoulder, looking over at the river. "How are we gonna get there?" Percy suddenly asked.

"We'll figure it out, we always do."

"Percy and Annabeth, best friends forever."

"Hurricane and Grey Shadow, the Sleepless Saviors."

"Wise Girl." Percy said, nuzzling my head with his own.

"Seaweed Brain."

Unfortunately, the blissful moment was ruined by a horrid hissing sound. We took point six seconds to get to our feet. Percy pulled out a pen, which was entirely strange. "Dude, a pen? Your gonna write mean things?" Okay, so I didn't say that, but I was about to. That is, until he uncapped the pen and it grew into a three foot long glowing sword.

I could've stared in awe, but just then, another loud hissing sound through the air. Percy's eyes locked behind me. His gaze harden. The next thing I knew, he'd knocked my feet from under me and swiped his sword. The hissing turned into a shriek, then needed as gold dust floated on me. And that wasn't the end.

Percy was slashing through–through those hissing things like it was—well I can't think of anything right now, but he was doing it fast. It was like he'd trained for decades (Yes I know he's only sixteen. Shut up!)

Unfortunately, Percy spree of awesomeness ended rather too quickly. A demon thing came behind him, twisting his sword arm behind his back. Percy cried out in pain as another demon arm latched around his neck. He was dragged backwards, his face turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Where was I? I had my own demon to deal with, choking and restraining me. It took all of thirty seconds for me to pass out. At least I think it was thirty seconds. It's hard to count when your being strangled.

When I came to, I was being dragged along. My hands and feet were tied to a large stick, like pigs were, and there was a gag in my mouth. I assumed there were those demons holding me up, just talking and laughing with each other. I heard a muffled voice, and knew instantly Percy was tied up too. The demons just laughed. There was the distinguishable sound of a whip hitting flesh, along with a cry from Percy.

"The stupid mortal! Look at him struggle!" Demon 1 mocked.

"He thinks he can get free!" Demon 2 laughed.

"It's funny! He thinks he's getting free!" Demon 3 said.

"I think his little girlfriend's awake too!" Demon 2 cackled.

"The Ghost King will laugh at these puny mortals, then we can eat them!" Demon 1 stated, making the other two cackle and howl with laughter.

"They're both pretty thin though," Demon 2 pointed out. "It'd be like eating bones! Tasteless bones!"

"Look how dark they are though!" Demon 1 said. "Like, medium rare!"

"I _hate_ medium rare!" Demon 3 said in disgust.

I struggled against the gag in my mouth, moving and shaking my head. Finally, I'd managed to wiggle it out of my mouth. "Hey!" I shouted. "What do you think your doing! You can't kill us, we're superheroes!"

All three demons howled with laughter. "Superheroes don't end up in Tartarus," Demon 1 said. "Mutants? Sure, your mutated."

"That'd explain your abnormal wings." Demon 3 mocked.

"My wings are beautiful, thank you very much." I stared. "Now, who's the ghost king? What's this all about?"

"Shut it! Or else we'll whip your ass like we whipped your boyfriend!" Demon 3 mocked.

"He's not my—" I shrieked loudly as I felt the sharp pain of a whip on my…butt.

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

Percy and I were in that pillory thing. We were on our knees, our legs secured to the wooden box, with our head and wrists locked between a piece of wood. We were in a golden throne room filled with jewels and diamonds and…gold. And of course, demons and skeletons. The throne was currently empty, and the Furies (those demons who brought us here) were getting money from other demons to throw food and other…unmentionables at us.

Finally, Alecto (Demon 2) announced that the Ghost King had awoken from his nap. All the demons and monsters moved, quieted down, and got ready to greet this king. The hall went quiet, except for the sound of labored breathing from some of the monsters, and steady footsteps. The Ghost King enter from a side door, his back to us as he made his way to his seat. He plopped into his throne, looking over at us. I couldn't help but stare. Nico scowled at us, getting up and walking over. "It's you two," Nico said in disgust. "The superheroes of New York City."

My mouth hung open. I was unable to answer. Nico was here, alive. "Who brought me these disgraceful teenagers?" Nico bellowed.

The Furies hissed, backing away. "Wait wait wait," I said before anything could happen. "Nico, Nico, just calm down. It's me, Annabeth. Percy's over there."

Nico stared at me with wide eyes, before scanning my facial features. "Well look here. Two most powerful people in all of the mortal world, now totally fucked up down here."

Nico laughed at his own joke, causing the rest of the hall to erupt in laughter. He came closer to my face, his eyes cold and so…so not Nico. It's like Tartarus changed him…or something. "Don't lie to me, Grey Shadow," Nico whispered harshly. "Annabeth Chase isn't stupid enough to fall down here."

I glared at him, spitting in his face. "Uck! Gross!" Nico exclaimed, backing away and wiping his face. He looked at me with nothing but hatred. "Guillotine." Nico whispered harshly. The word, said silently, still echoed through the quiet room. Realization slowly crept up on me.

I was going to die in Tartarus at the hands of a freshman.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Oh my god! Where were you? You didn't update Tuesday!**_ **Thanks for the concern, loyal followers. I'm still alive, thanks for checking in. I LOVE how much you care. If you can't tell, I'm pissed. No one even asked if I was still alive! Ugh!**

 **You know what? I'm over this. If you get to 100 reviews** _ **before**_ **25, then I have a major surprise in sight. Until then, I'm mad.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	21. 21, Percy Jackson

Last time: _I glared at him, spitting in his face. "Uck! Gross!" Nico exclaimed, backing away and wiping his face. He looked at me with nothing but hatred. "Guillotine." Nico whispered harshly. The word, said silently, still echoed through the quiet room. Realization slowly crept up on me._

 _I was going to die in Tartarus at the hands of a freshman._

* * *

 **_Percy Jackson _**

 **_Unknown Date and Time, Tartarus _**

* * *

Annabeth and I were escorted very forcefully to an open courtyard. The ground was covered in dirt, stained red near the center and fanning out. I did not take that as a good sign. There were jaunty monsters leading us in, pushing and mocking us. I looked over at Annabeth, who had been quiet throughout the whole journey.

It was hard to see her face, because there was still a stupid piece of wood blocking me. "Wise Girl," I whispered. "I can hear you thinking."

"Shut up," she muttered.

"You got a plan?" I asked.

Reluctantly, she said yes. "Follow my lead, Hurricane."

The wood was struck with something hard, making it vibrate and shake. "No talking," a woman hissed in a raspy voice. She had flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. It was extremely freaky, if you ask me.

The secured our block of wood into pegs, like we were in the great room, leaving us to face this ferocious crowd. Monsters big and wide; short and tall; mismatched and…something else, were all in the crowd, shouting and yelling at us. Directly in front of us and the guillotine, was a balcony, decorated with beautiful gems.

Nico di Angelo stood in the balcony, silencing the crowd. His eyes were twinkling as he looked down at us, a wicked grin on his face. "Do the boy first," Nico's voice boomed through dome. The top of my headboard opened and I was forcefully pulled out.

"No!" Annabeth cried, her voice louder then normal. She sounded like she was terrified, her voice shaking. I couldn't look back to her.

"No, take me! Please! Kill me first, end my suffering!" Annabeth shouted.

"What?" I tried to turn to her, but the flaming-haired girl elbowed my side. I grunted, falling to the ground. There was a foot or something hard and heavy on my back, keeping me on the ground.

"You don't move," a hoard voice hissed. "Kelli, get the blonde one."

"Piss off, Serephone," a raspy voice, sounding kinda like Drew Tanaka, said.

"Now!" the hoarse one, Serephone, commanded.

I could barely move my head. I strained my ears to hear what was happening. Annabeth was being pushed around, but she wasn't struggling. I wanted to shoot to my feet, go and help her. But something strange happened. I heard Annabeth, her voice whispering in my ear. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Wait for my signal."

It was freaky. I knew she was far away, but it sounded like she was whispering in my ear. "What are you saying!" Kelli demanded.

"Non' your business," Annabeth stated, her voice loud again.

She grunted, which meant she was probably hit or something. Serephone lifted me off the ground with surprising strength, grabbing my head and making me look at the guillotine. Annabeth was on her knees, her wrists tied above her head and her head secured between a piece of wood.

"Don't start doing that Percy-thing," Annabeth's voice warned in my ear. "If you mess this up _I_ will cut off your head."

I frowned, watching as the stupid creepy girls readied the guillotine. Finally, the one called Kelli stop at the rope, addressing the crowd. "Everyone, watch as we behead this stupid blonde girl! End her miserable life, right in front of her boyfriend! Count me in, everyone!"

Honestly, was this psycho really treating this like it was a surprise party or something? She's decapitating my best friend, and Annabeth was perfectly calm and fine. Also, literally every thinks we're dating! Okay, we aren't dating. Everything was making my blood boil; I was barely able to hold out. But luckily, Annabeth's creepy, disembodied warning hung over my head like singing birds over a delirious man.

"Three! Two! One!" the crowd chanted loudly. Kelli let go of the rope, the blade slicing through the air. Right before the blade would slice through her neck, it stopped in mid-air.

"What!" Serephone bellowed in rage. Her clawed fingers squeezed the air out of my lungs. I gasped in shock.

It was hard to focus while being strangled, but I'll do my best to explain what happened. The wood of Annabeth's guillotine burst; the blade flew, decapitating Kelli the freaky lady. In a flash, Annabeth was in front of us. Her fist connected with Serephone's nose, knocking her head back. She grabbed my wrist, judo-flipping me over her shoulder.

"Aw! What the fuck!" I exclaimed.

"Get off your ass," Annabeth commanded. "Get ready to run, Water Boy."

"What?"

She frowned deeply at me. "Your so stupid, Percy." Annabeth stated. "Get off your ass and start using those superpowers you've got!"

Oh.

 _Oh._

* * *

 **A/N: So…this is excessively short. But but but, I have an excuse. I have an essay due tomorrow, that I need to print and all and totally forgot about. Idk about you, buts it's ten here. So… anyway, I'm not going to be updating on Friday. Journal check on Saturday, and I haven't started any. I'm trying to keep my extremely amazing 100% in English class, so yeah.**

 **Only four more reviews until you get your special surprise! Are you excited? I bet you'll be extremely excited when I tell you what it is! It's a one shot with all those things leading up to** _ **Sleepless Saviors.**_ **It starts with when Percy and Annabeth first meet, and ends with that little fight at the beginning of the story.**

 **See? It's LIT! Okay! Get those 100 reviews! I'll crank out a bunch of chapters. I'm working on another top secret oneshot too. See you Tuesday!**

 **Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	22. 22, Percy Jackson

**A/N: Okay, okay. I've been focusing on Tartarus currently, but after this we'll go back to the Argo II crew.**

Last time: _It was hard to focus while being strangled, but I'll do my best to explain what happened. The wood of Annabeth's guillotine burst; the blade flew, decapitating Kelli the freaky lady. In a flash, Annabeth was in front of us. Her fist connected with Serephone's nose, knocking her head back. She grabbed my wrist, judo-flipping me over her shoulder._

" _Aw! What the fuck!" I exclaimed._

" _Get off your ass," Annabeth commanded. "Get ready to run, Water Boy."_

" _What?"_

 _She frowned deeply at me. "Your so stupid, Percy." Annabeth stated. "Get off your ass and start using those superpowers you've got!"_

 _Oh._

 _Oh._

* * *

 **_Percy Jackson _**

 **_Unknown Date and Time, Tartarus _**

* * *

After the initial shock of Annabeth besting me up and scolding me like I was a three year old, I had gotten up, whipping out my sword. Annabeth and I stayed shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions. Some monsters came down, trying to kill us and all. Others were getting mauled by more monsters. Nico was throwing a tantrum in his little box.

We were making good time. Annabeth had always been good at combat, even without being able to fly. I wasn't paying too much attention to her, seeing as she had probably gone through more monsters then I had.

Swipe, cut, stab. If too many would be coming at once, I use the force of the ground (which, thank the gods, was made of rocks and dirt) to pilot them backyards or just kill them all together. I cut down another monster, barely having time to catch my breath before another was charging towards me.

"We gotta get outta here," Annabeth called. "Got any disappearing tricks?"

I swiped in a wide arc, opening a gash across the monster's chest. "Yeah, but it's dangerous."

"I _live_ for danger!" Annabeth exclaimed, her voice rising on 'live' as she was probably killing something.

I jammed my sword into one of the smaller monsters, lifting him up and swinging him like a baton at two other monsters. All three disintegrated into dust. I raised my hand, creating a small whirlpool of water. It hardened into a spiked-bat. It rammed through monster after monster as I chopped down more. However, armada wasn't get any smaller. In fact, I think that for every monster I'd kill, five more would show up.

The ground opened, swallowing like twenty monsters whole. Some flew back out before I could close it. Another fissure opened up, steam and volcanic lava bursting out and frying six monsters. The steam turned to water, gallons and gallons of water that filled the airways of nine monsters.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "Anytime now would be— _uf—_ great!"

I stumbled, my vision turning slightly fuzzy. _Ah damn,_ I thought. _Now or never._

I turned around as quickly as I could (which isn't that fast) and grabbed Annabeth's wrist. I don't know how to describe it. It's like, a weightless feeling. Like being underwater, while in outer space. Did that make sense? Like, being drenched in water, while floating and weightless. You'd understand if you've experienced it.

However, it was a lot harder to navigate without water in the air (I'm guessing Tartarus, being a deadly area, has horrid, poisoned air. It was like trying to stir tar (lol, tar, Tartarus. HAHAHA!). It hadn't been long, I think, before I was falling onto the ground. My head was pounding; my eyes stinging and limps weak and heavy like sandbags; my ears were ringing; my chest was tight, making it hard to breath. It was like my lungs were filled with water.

Annabeth's voice was sluggish and murky. I could make out her silhouette next to me, sensing her panic. Then, everything went black.

* * *

I had a freaky dream. I don't usually dream when I pass out (yeah, it happens that often), so this was especially freaky. I was on a boat, trapped in the corner, unable to move. The room looked like the ballroom in _Beauty and The Beast_ : golden columns and pillars were all around, deep blue drapes covering the walls, and a giant, gold chandelier hung from the ceiling.

In the back, all the way across from me, was an empty pedestal. There was a tapestry painted above the pedestal, and a blonde man was kneeling before it. "Soon, Lord Kronos, you will be home." he muttered. "Once that damned spider returns with your remains, then we can begin the transformation."

The large double doors opened. I turned and looked, seeing those three Titans I'd fought (with Grey Shadow) last year. I recognized Nakamura with his eyepatch and glossy hair. The three Titans walked briskly to the kneeling man, bowing before the tapestry.

"Luke," Nakamura said, calling his attention.

"What do you want, Ethan? Shouldn't you be with the spider witch, getting the remains?" Luke asked.

"Um…there's a slight issue," Ethan said nervously.

"Grey Shadow and Hurricane banished Arachne to Tartarus," the girl Titan stated.

Luke flared with rage. "What!"

"Don't worry, they themselves fell into Tartarus," Ethan tried to console.

"And where are the remains of Kronos?" Luke asked, standing up.

"Uh, about that," Ethan said. "Sagittarius—"

"Ethan Nakamura, your suck a fuck up!" Luke exclaimed furiously. "Every job I give you, you manage to mess up! Even when your job is retrieve a crate, a simple crate, you can't even do that!"

"Now, Luke," the other Titan said, speaking up. "Let's not do something we'll regret."

"Oh no, I will most definitely _not_ regret this."

The chandelier shook from the ceiling, like it was being controlled by someone. It came down, breaking a hole in the ground. "Throw him in." Luke commanded.

My vision darkened, the sound of Ethan Nakamura's scream ringing in my ear.

* * *

Everything came rushing at me. Breathing hurt, the air stinging my lungs. I rolled onto my hands and knees, dry-heaving. My eyes stung, watering and all that. "Hurricane? Hurricane?" Annabeth was calling my name.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, moving in front of me. Annabeth helped me sit down, rubbing my head gently.

After a few minutes, the pain had subsided. "I-I'm okay." I said, taking in a ragged breath.

"You scared me, dude," Annabeth said, running a hand through her curls.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"You should be good for another few hours," Annabeth explained. "With fire-water."

I nodded slowly. "How long was I out?"

Annabeth shrugged.

"A while. A long time." she offered. "We should be moving, since your awake."

I furrowed my brows, looking at her. "Where are we, anyway?"

"I found this burrow in the ground. Some creature nearby told me the owner wouldn't be back for awhile. It's a long story." Annabeth explained.

"What's—"

"Percy, we are in some random monster's home right now, without any idea when said monster may come back." Annabeth stated calmly. "I think it's safe to say we should be leaving."

I nodded, slowly getting to my feet. Annabeth was already up, helping me stand when I stumbled. "Top opening is just up that way," she said, nodding up to the ceiling. It was at least two feet away, with a wide hole that broadcasted the red sky.

"I think you'd be able to reach it, Percy," Annabeth exclaimed. "Seeing as, your really tall. I'd have to jump a couple'a times, get some air and all that. You'd most likely need a boost, seeing as you can barely stand on your own without the support of me. Maybe you could treat it like a rock climbing wall, stick your feet on these rock edges and—"

"Annabeth, shut up," I said. She smiled sheepishly. "Gosh, your such an adorable nerd, Wise Girl."

"Shut up," she said shyly.

I nudged her shoulder, facing the wall. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **A/N: So, here it is. I tried for it to be long, don't know how that worked out. Let me know how this chapter made you feel, predictions, anything. I live for the reviews. Um, I don't know if I'm gonna update on Friday. I probably won't, so don't be expecting me. See you whenever!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	23. 23, Piper McLean

**_Piper McLean _**

 **_Atlantic Ocean, Off Coast of Hobucken, North Carolina _**

* * *

Leo shot skywards, like he'd been launched from a catapult. He disappeared into the clouds.

"No!" I raised my knife, but there was nothing to attack. Looking desperately at the stairwell, I hoped to see my friends charging to the rescue, but a block of ice had sealed the hatch. The whole lower deck might have been frozen solid.

I wonder if I could make it to the ballista.

Then my enemy appeared, and I realized that no weapon would be enough.

Standing amidships was a girl in a flowing dress of white silk, her mane of black hair pinned back with a circlet of diamonds. Her eyes were the colour of coffee, but without the warmth.

"So good to see you again, _ma_ _chère_. It's time we had a very cold reunion."

Again? What did she mean again? I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone like her, with the ability to freeze people. I glanced at Jason's frozen body, then the frozen hatch, then the jet stream of where Leo had launched in the sky. My mind clouded with so many different thoughts, I barely reacted to the ice crystal that nearly decapitated me.

I quickly dodged left, feeling the chill of the crystal blow past my ear. "Ow! What the heck, ya crazy?" I exclaimed. "Are you trying to freeze me to death?"

The lady looked at me like I'd asked _Do you want to have dinner tonight?_ "Are you stupid, mutant? Of course I'm trying to kill you!"

"Who even are you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Khione, Queen of Ice and Snow!" she exclaimed. "You don't remember me?"

I studied her figure, shaking my head. "Nope, does not ring a bell." I said. "Did we fight or something?"

"Yes! In Quebec, at my home!" Khione exclaimed.

"I don't remember going to Quebec," I stated. "Anything life altering happen?"

"I tried to steal your boyfriend! How could you not remember this?"

"You know Chloe—"

"It's Khione you twit."

"Remind me when I cared?" I said. "Anyway, I do suffer from memory loss. It's where unimportant things that happened in my life just leave my brain."

I shrugged, twirling my dagger in my hand. "I guess you aren't important."

The temperature dropped around me, sending the warm September air into a chill worthy of February. Khione flared with anger, the air turning visibly frosty. "How dare you weak, puny mutant call me unimportant?"

"Mind unfreezing my boyfriend? I got things to do, you know?"

Khione fumed, stamping her foot. The floorboards beneath her feet turned frosty, like the water did when Elsa touched it in _Frozen_. The crystals spread out across the whole deck, creeping up my sneakers and around my legs. I was sure I'd get frostbite, but didn't even panic. Jason had once told me that, when faced with an enemy with powers you don't understand, keep your cool and don't freak out.

"You will be doing nothing, Piper McLean," Khione stated. "Once I'm through with you, those precious 'superheroes' will be trapped in the Void, your stupid little friends will be my ice sculptures, and you will be stranded at sea for ever!" Insert maniacal laugh.

I rolled my eyes, switching the leg I was leaning on. "Alright, get on with it already. I wanna defeat you already so I can get on with my life."

She chuckled evilly, shaking her head. "Oh no, _ma_ _chère_ , you will be doing nothing of the sort." She held up, a frozen sphere the size of a softball, covered in icy spikes.

"A bomb," she explained, "especially for you, my love."

"Uh…" I stammered. "Most people just send me flowers."

"Oh, it will not kill you, pretty girl. Well…I am fairly sure of this. But when the fragile container cracks, in…ah, roughly not very long…it will unleash the full force of the northern winds. This ship will be blown very far off course. Very, very far."

I frowned, looking at her again. "I'm confused. You want Jason and the others, to be statues in your land and whatever. Why can't I be a statue?"

"Because, stupid girl, my brothers have very special plans for you. Once The Crooked One rises, you will be Zethes bride."

"And what about Leo? What'd you do with him?"

"Mr. Valdez needed a…special punishment. Let's just say I've knocked him out of the picture, where him and his fire can do no harm. He's in a more…how you say _permanent…_ prison" Khione explained.

Fire. I looked behind this snow queen, seeing the viles of Greek fire. They'd melt the snow queen, no doubt. The only problem was that it'd destroy everything, like its maker, Leo Valdez, intended. The only other thing that had fire, was Festus. But he was deactivated, and only Leo knew how to activate him.

"What're you doing?" Khione asked. I was tempted to pull a Percy, saying _'Water you doing! BAHAHA!'_ But I didn't.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking at her with a tilted head.

"You've been staring into space for like, minutes!"

Khione looked behind her, seeing the case of Greek fire. She snickered, then the frost on the deck spread to box, freezing it over. I frowned, shaking my head. "That's not my plan, Claire," I said.

"That's not my— _what_ is your stupid plan?"

"It's a secret," I said in a sing-song voice.

Khione shouted in frustration, a blast of frost making its way to my chest. I thrust my hand up, redirecting the frost into the air, making little snowflakes fall down. "Chloe, do you want to know my plan? Cause killing me, will really thwart it."

"My name isn't Chloe!" she shouted, the temperature around her dropping as icicles spiraled away from her body. I shot my hands up I defense, an energy field—like a shield—forming in front of me.

"Okay Khione, I'm sorry for butchering your name, geez," I said. "Just don't kill me with your ice."

I let the shield falter, eyeing her. She glared at me, her eyes like ice. _HA!_ Get it? Ice? Oh, I'm hilarious. "Mutant, tell me your secret now, or I shall take Jason Grace and the rest of your mutant crew as my ice sculptures, and leave you to perish in the Atlantic Ocean."

I gulped, nodding slowly. I cautiously walked around her in a wide arc, moving to the masthead. I stroked the bronze plates of its neck. "Khione, this is our dragon, Festus."

"Bah! This cannot be your secret! The dragon is broken, its fire, gone."

"Yes, well…" I faltered, thinking hard. Leo built Festus, Leo could fix him. But Leo was god knows where now. "But Festus is more than a machine. He's a living creature."

"Ridiculous," Khione spat. She waved her hands, making a army of ice statues. "Gather the frozen mutants from below. Then we shall break open the sphere of winds."

"You could do that, boys," I agreed. "But then you wouldn't see Khione humiliated. I know you'd like that." The statues hesitated.

'Don't listen to her!' Khione snapped.

I could feel ice forming on my lips. "You could shut me up," said quickly. "But you want to know my secret power."

Hatred seethed in Khione's eyes, but she withheld her frost. "You – have – no – power," she insisted.

I turned to Festus, running a hand behind his metal ears. "You're a good friend, Festus. No one can truly deactivate you. You're more than a machine. Khione doesn't understand that. Our secret weapon, Khione! We're not just a bunch of mutants. We're a team. Just like Festus isn't only a collection of parts. He's alive. He's my friend. And when his friends are in trouble, especially Leo, he can wake up on his own."

For a terrible moment, nothing happened. Khione glared at me, the ice statues began to come out of their daze, looking disappointed. "Never mind our plan," Khione snarled. "Kill her!"

As the statues raised their swords, the dragon's metal skin grew warm under my hand. I dived out of the way, tackling the snow goddess, as Festus turned his head one hundred and eighty degrees and blasted the statues, vaporizing them on the spot.

About twenty feet behind her, the ice sphere began to crack and hiss. There was absolutely no time for subtlety. I shouted like a banshee, raised my dagger, charging the snow lady. Khione grabbed my wrist, making ice spread over my arm. The blade of Katoptris turned white. Her face was only six inches from mine. Khione smiled, knowing she had won.

Suddenly, my chest grew warm – not with anger or fear but with love for that dragon; and Jason, who was depending on me; and my friends trapped below; and Leo, who was lost and would need my help. I growled, the ice on my blade melting as my arm steamed under Khione's grip.

"Still underestimating me," I said. "You really need to work on that."

Khione's smug expression faltered as I drove my dagger straight down. The blade sunk in her chest, and she exploded in a shower of ice before me. I collapsed on the ground, shivering and dazed from the cold. Festus was clacking and whirring behind me, making me wish I'd known Morse code or something.

Realization dawned on me, the bomb hissing and spinning ten feet away from me, the winds inside beginning to stir. "No no no," I muttered, scampering to my feet as I raced across deck. The bomb was pushed closer by the force of…whatever you call those magic red streaks I make. I dived, my fingers closing around the sphere just as the ice shattered, and the winds exploded.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Yes, I am alive! It's great, being alive, isn't it? So originally, I was going to make this chapter another Tartarus chapter, but my stupid iPad deleted that. So I decided to give you a Piper chapter. Next chapter will be another Piper chapter! Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	24. 24, Piper McLean

**_Piper McLean_**

 **_The Rock of Gibraltar_**

The journey across the Atlantic was horrible. At first, the floorboards were being split apart by the winds. Then, when the sphere was pointed up, we were sinking. I had barely managed to get the sphere pointed over the edge, blasting us over three thousand miles east toward Spain. All that happened in mere seconds. The canister was empty by the time we were wedged between rocks.

I dropped it into the water, turning back to the partially wrecked deck. Jason's frozen body displayed the deck. Being November, in Spain, it was pretty chilly. The ship wasn't defrosting, and I really didn't know how to do it. Was I supposed to put Jason on an oven set for deforestation?

I was kinda hoping that when Khione left, all that she had frosted would melt. Sadly, just as in _Frozen_ , that's not how ice powers worked. For the first hour, maybe two, I tried to hack open the hatch, barely making it through the thick layer of frost. Festus was clicking from his spot at the mast head. It was like he was shaking his head and scolding me for my lack of progress.

"Do you have a better idea?" I shouted. He roared, fire spewing from her unhinged jaw.

"And what if we burn the ship?" He clicked and clacked, and I just pretended that I knew what he was saying.

Like magic, I clicked. Maybe it was Festus talking, his noises finally making sense, but I did it. A stick of wood, lit on fire, put close enough could melt the ice. Like roasting marshmallows. I looked around the deck, getting up and going to the railing. I took the ax I'd been using, swinging it down, into the wood. I lifted, and with another shout brought it back down.

Chopping wood is a lot of fun, guys.

After cutting out some number of wood blocks, I piled them on the deck by the hatch door, on a wet section of the wood. I piled up the dried wood on top of the wet wood. I laid some more, nonspecific, flame resistant material around the firewood, before lighting it on fire. The ice on the deck melted slowly, until I pulled the hatch open. Below deck was frozen, smoke like dried ice streaming through.

The ice froze the flames, leaning the wood steaming. I dropped down into the hole, viewing the frozen deck. On my left was Jason's cabin, on the right Annabeth's. In the hall, frozen in place as if they were running was Sage and Hazel. On the other side, stuck underneath the collapsed ladder was Frank.

I cracked my knuckles, looking back and forth between the two sides. Psionic energy beams wrapped around their frozen bodies, as I envisioned their frost melting away, their bodies filling with warmth. There was a thud, followed by a groan as Hazel and Sage fell on the ground. For the next hour, I hauled them above deck, the floorboards wet and slippery with the melted ice. They were all shivering, their teeth chattering. I had melted Jason as well, putting them in a circle around Festus. He was radiating so much heat that it was enough to reach them.

The sun was already at its lowest point in the sky, orange and pink colors filling the sky, by the time they were again filled with their natural colors. We didn't talk, just listened to the sounds of the water hitting the boat, the dull creaks of Festus's neck as he watched our surroundings, making sure there was no imminent danger. By the time the sky was dark and the moon was high, it was safe to assume that everyone was pretty warm, excluding those with blue fingertips, of course. The silence was ended, when Frank spoke up, his words a stutter at first.

"Pi-Piper, where a-a-a-a-are we?" he asked.

"Wha-what happened?" Hazel added.

"Wha-wha-where's Leo?" Jason asked.

They were all looking at me expectantly. I stood up, going over to the controls. The panels had been severely damaged during our involuntary trip, but despite the glitching, I was able to decipher an iffy location.

"Well kiddies, some crazy ice witch—not you, Sage—came aboard and frozen you all," I explained. "She blasted Leo out of the boat and god knows where, so he wouldn't be a 'problem' anymore. And we are off the coast of Spain, some famous rock or something."

"The Rock of Gibraltar," Sage said.

"How'd we get to Spain!" Jason exclaimed.

"The snow lady left her icy-wind bomb here. It was supposed to destroy the ship, but I stopped it," I explained. A plank of wood across deck fell over, breaking through the floorboards and crashing below deck.

"Well, sorta stopped it." I said sheepishly.

"But—"

"Alright you guys," I said, stopping Jason. "Let's get some rest, we all know we need it. Well regroup in the morning, and since I'm like, the only one able, I'll keep night-watch with my buddy Festus over here. Ain't that right?"

In response, Festus let out a blast of flames, illuminating the night sky.

"Everybody bellow deck. Get as many blankets as you can, don't want to lose any limbs to frostbite now." I continued, ushering them into the hatch. "Drink some hot cocoa too. Warm up those bodies, or else you know you'll die. Have a good night!"

They called back variations of good nights, disappearing into their separate cabins. Except for Frank, who's cabin had a hole in the ceiling from the aforementioned plank. He had to sleep in Percy's room, seeing as Leo's room was a mess.

 _~Sleepless Saviors~_

In the morning, I left Festus to keep watch of above deck while I served up breakfast: scrambled eggs and bacon (bleh) with hot chocolate or orange juice, with options of pancakes, waffles, and hash browns. Seeing as it was deep in autumn, it was pretty chilly, so we had the heaters running all night to the best of their ability, seeing that a lot of the boat had been damaged.

"How are we gonna get to this Sea of Monsters place?" Frank asked, picking at his food.

"We've only got a few days before Percy and Annabeth's arrival at the doors, a prediction of course," Sage said. "And we're in Spain."

"And the boat is damaged," Jason added.

"With Leo missing," Hazel said sadly. "Percy and Annabeth are gonna be trapped their forever, aren't they?"

Everyone was quite for a while, thinking about what Hazel said. "We can do this," I stated. "We just need to get back to the states. In one peace."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Jason asked.

I frowned, tapping my finger against the table as I thought about it. We got here from icy winds in less then a day. The only way to get back would be fierce winds, but the ice bomb was empty, gone. I looked up at the table, seeing everyone going back to their food. Jason could control air, which should include winds. But, it could destroy the ship.

I wasn't the brains of the operation. I was most definitely not the brains, but I think I had just formed a plan. When I told the others, however skeptical, they agreed. We set to work, securing planks and loose items to the ground. We locked up the cabins, so that the beds and dressers would fly out of the room and destroy the deck. Well hopefully they wouldn't fly out.

By nightfall, we were ready. Jason and I were tied to the mast, Jason facing the front of the ship and me the back. Sage was at the controls, and Hazel and Frank were strapped in tight next to Festus, away from objects that would fly around and hurt them.

"Ready?" Sage called.

I repeated the question to Jason, who nodded. I gave Sage a thumbs up, then began mentally preparing myself. I thrust my hands downward, psionic energy beams floating through the cracks in the floorboard, pulling the ship together. Suddenly, the whole ship lurched forward, giant winds pushing against us. The waves grew, capsizing the hull as water lapped around. I focused on keeping the ship together, Sage's shouts a mere blur in my head.

I could feel my energy dipping, black spots dancing in and out of my vision. To be quite honest, I had never used so much energy before. I didn't know if we had reached our destination yet, but keeping the ship together was starting to falter. The last thing I remembered was a bronze plate peeling off of Festus, flying back toward me.

* * *

 **A/N: So that last part, if you wanna picture it, think about Age** **of Ultron: that scene when they were in that city after Wanda found out Ultron's plan and were in that train and she had to stop it. Good? Good. Next chapter will be either Percy or Annabeth's POV, haven't written yet. I actually had this and the next chapter already written, but then my stupid iPad deleted the files and Word doesn't have retrievable files. What're you gonna do.**

 **Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	25. 25, Percy Jackson

**_Percy Jackson_**

 **_Tartarus _**

After crawling out of the hole, we had walked briskly along the river bank, trying to get as far from where we'd started as possible. There was no telling how long we walked, but we didn't slow down until Grey Shadow tripped over a rock, nearly falling into the fire-river. "You okay?" I asked.

"Just a little tired," she mumbled.

I nodded, looking around the landscape. Every few moments, a fissure would erupt, sending fiery steam into toxic air. The forums was scaly, filled with random bumps and ridges, like skin on a freckle-ridden, acne prone teen. There was a jagged looking rock with low ground a few meters away. Together, Annabeth and I walked over, taking a seat under the shade. We sat in silence, listening to hiss of Phlegethon not too far away.

After what felt like forever, Annabeth sighed, saying, "We're never gonna get out of here."

I frowned, looking down at her. "Don't say that."

"But it's true! We have no food or water! We won't last more then a week without water, and who knows how long we've been down here!" Annabeth shouted. "We're probably already dead!"

"Stop shouting," I said. "Don't start freaking out on me, okay? We need to keep going. We can't let Luke Castallan win, okay?"

"He's already won," Annabeth sniffed. "We might as well just jump on the Phlegethon, end it now."

"He hasn't won, Annabeth. We're the unstoppable team."

"Well I'm stopping," she said. Looking at me with teary eyes, she said, "we're going to die down here, alone, because of me. Nico hates us, he'd rather be in this hell hole then the real world. I don't even have a stupid family. I know so many people would rather me down here then out there, causing problems. We're not superheroes Percy. We're just a bunch of obnoxious teens driven by selfish motives, thinking we're doing good."

"Annabeth, listen to me," I said. "I don't care if the whole world would rather us down here. I want you—us—to be out there. No matter what anyone thinks, we are family, and I'm not letting you die down here. I don't know if we're the good guys…"

I looked at her, in her gray eyes, seeing them wide with fear, but there was also hope.

"…but we have to do what we think is right. We can't give up."

She stared at me, chewing the corner of her bottom lip. We stayed like that, staring, for minutes (or maybe a few seconds), before she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. "I hate it when your all prophetic and smart." she mumbled.

"I know. Now rest up, Annie. We've got a lot of walking left." I said.

"No, Percy, you need to rest too." Annabeth argued.

I smiled softly, because it was so _Annabeth_ to want me to get things and her not.

"Annabeth, just sleep."

"No," she mumbled sleepily.

I raised an eyebrow at her, watching as her heavy eyelids drooped before closing. Within minutes, she was sound asleep, snoring softly with her head on my chest.

Presently, I was only focused on staying awake to keep watch. Sure, if something came out and attacked us, it would be difficult to protect Grey Shadow without waking her up. Is it came to that, however, I was prepared to fight with every last aching breath. I was excessively tired as well, and my legs ached, my nose and throats were raw from breathing the poisonous air and drinking fire. It felt like when you threw up too often and it burned, but about ten times worse. This was about getting back to the surface, to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Grey Shadow would do the same for me, no matter how much she said she hates me. And if she really is Annabeth (which I don't doubt), she would especially do the same.

The red sky above churned like a pot of steamy…steamy red stew. I'm sorry, I was never really good at comparisons. And what even can you compare and swirling, cloudy mass of shades of red to? Tulips? All you need to know is that the clouds were swirling as if they were angry. I sat, staring at the sky and horizon, watching puffs of steam sprout like geysers. God only knows what was happening there.

I'd bet Nico di Angelo was sending troops after us already. There were probably hundreds of thousands of mutant freaks chasing after us. And yet, here we were, resting and sleeping. Those half robot freaks could show up right now, screaming bloody murder. I'd Kill everything before I'd wake up Annabeth. It's kinda like how I never tell my mom I'm cold after we go out and she told me to bring a jacket. It's a matter of pride, you know?

What felt like hours later, but no one knows how long it had really been, it seemed as if Grey Shadow was starting to wake up. She was mumbling in her sleep random nothings. If she was anything like Annabeth, she would be awake any time now.

The roar of the river intensified, the air getting murky and excessively hot. I felt chills crawl up my spine, the hairs on my neck standing on end. Instinctively, I looked up, watching as the clouds funneled, turning into an angry red color. There was a tiny object falling through the even smaller hole, the object growing larger the closer it to to the ground. Too late, I realized it was a person, unconscious, falling straight for the River of Fire.

I had no idea if I could even control a River of Fire, but I didn't have much of a choice. I shot up, knocking Grey Shadow off of me and hitting the ground hard. Less concerned about her at the moment, I continued on, reaching my arm out toward the 'water'. I focused on the flaming water, the untamable waves of fire as they were kept at bay by the riverbank. I grabbed a hold of the reigns, piloting the water up into the flaming atmosphere.

The water swirled in a funnel of its own, the buoyancy and gases keeping the person afloat, merely inches above the the river.

"What's going on?" Grey Shadow demanded, appearing next to me.

"Help me get'm ashore," I said.

She nodded, moving quickly to the riverbank. Her wings sprung from her back, sending her up several feet in the air. She seemed to tilt and toddle to the side, but she managed to reach into the funnel, pulling out a limp body and dragging him onto the ground next to me. She collapsed onto the ground, wheezing as if she had just run a marathon. I let the Phlegethon disperse, getting onto the ground next to the person.

I glanced over at Grey Shadow, seeing the cracks and ruptures on her wings steaming, the air around her an even angrier red then usual. "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded weakly, gasping for breath. "Who's that?" she asked.

I shrugged, rolling to person onto their back. I was slightly shocked to find that it was Ethan Nakamura, his eyepatch displaced and covering his forehead, his left eye socket empty and red and slightly open. It was absolutely disgusting. I looked back at Annabeth, seeing that she had her breathing slightly under check, her wings still steaming.

"Remember him?" I asked. "We fought him last summer, I think it was."

"Nakamura," she mumbled. "Wasn't he like, in charge?"

"It's cause of us," I said. "Castallan disgraced him cause we, and the others, got that big box—"

"It was a casket, Hurricane. A casket."

"I am not current concerned with what the big box is called, Grey Shadow," I stated.

Nakamura groaned next to me, rolling onto his side in the process.

"How do you even know this?" Grey Shadow asked.

"I had a dream, the other day when I was passed out."

"Oh," Grey Shadow said.

Silence. The only sound was the steaming sizzle of Grey Shadow's wings, Nakamura's moaning in his sleep, and the hiss of the Phlegethon.

Suddenly, Annabeth stood up, saying, "Nico's armies are coming. They're getting close, we need to move."

"We can't just leave Nakamura here," I stated, getting up as well.

"Why not? He's tried to kill us on multiple accounts."

"But he's a human." I said.

"So? He's evil."

"Were superheroes, Annabeth, we don't leave anyone behind. Even if they tried to kill us. Especially if someone who's presently trying to kill us will kill them."

Annabeth groaned, rolling her eyes. "Your so noble and loyal, it's disgusting."

I smirked, lifting Nakamura up by the arm. "Help me carry him, how bout."

She grabbed his other arm, holding it around her shoulder. Together, we trudged along the Phlegethon, dragging the barely conscious Ethan Nakamura between us.

* * *

 **A/N: Where have I been? Oh no one asked. I wonder why? Anyway, I wrote this when I was supposed to be studying for finals, because school sucks and I'm over it and I'm just gonna flunk out before I even do anything important! AAAAAAHHH. Sorry, I'm going a little insane. Read and review.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
